Holocausto
by milly loca
Summary: La tierra finalmente esta en paz, durante un buen tiempo se mantuvo así, pero todo eso cambia cuando los gobiernos de cada país activa "La caza de naciones", uno por uno, las parejas van cayendo, así como sus amigos y compañeros, pero dejando detrás de ellos un pequeño trozo de sus almas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí esta otra historia de Hetalia, me inspire mientras miraba la película de X-MEN en la tele y esa película me encanta, una cosita pequeñita, dije que me inspire, no que me base de ella jejeje, pero bueno eso no importa.**

 **Una cosa mas antes de empezar, los que están siguiendo mi fic basado en una saga de vocaloid, que es la ya conocida "Saga del pecado original" tranquilos lo voy a seguir, el capitulo cuatro ya esta en proceso, así que sean pacientes, ¿okis?**

 **Ok, sin mas que decir, pues empecemos.**

 **NOTA: Hetalia no es mio, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, su genialoso creador.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Se activa la caza de naciones.

Era un día cualquiera, bueno ni tanto ya que se estaba celebrando una "bienvenida" para 10 pequeñas criaturas que venían de un hospital mas aparte era año nuevo, que oportuno ¿no lo creen?, dan la bienvenida a un nuevo año y a diez nuevas personitas que iban a empezar a vivir, todos los que se quedaron en la casa de Italia y Alemania ya que todos ( incluidos los propietarios de la casa) habían dicho que ahí celebrarían el año nuevo.

En fin, los estaba coordinando Hungría para tener todo listo, mientras que los demás estaban ocupados preparando la casa para la fiesta que se iba a hacer, todos estaban emocionados.

-¿No se les hace interesante que todos den a luz al mismo tiempo?-Pregunto Bélgica mientras arreglaba unas guirnaldas en las paredes.

-Si, a eso yo le llamo sincronía-Comento Islandia arreglando unos adornos sobre la mesa del comedor.

Después de esa pequeña charla todos se apuraron a preparar todo, una vez ya todo listo, se dedicaron a esperar noticias del hospital, sobra decir que tenían los nervios de punta.

Mientras en el Hospital.

Todos los esposos de los que ahora estaban siendo atendidos para tener a sus bebes, no estaban mejor que los que esperaban en la casa, estaban que se comían las uñas, se paseaban como bestias enjauladas por el pasillo (en el caso de Suecia y Rusia) y también temblaban, tenían miedo de que algo saliera mal y que les pasara algo malo a sus amados y sus niños.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Se escucho un grito por casi TODO el hospital.

Rusia lo reconoció al momento en que lo escucho, era Yao, su Yao estaba por dar a luz a su bebe, y estaba mas nervioso que cuando era acosado por Bielorrusia, se sentía ansioso, quería verlo pero no lo dejaron entrar, a ninguno para ser exactos, ya que los doctores temían que se volvieran locos en pleno parto y empezaran a hacer cosas raras.

Después de unos momentos mas de agonía por no saber que era lo que pasaba, salieron los doctores que atendieron a las naciones que hace unos momentos estaban dando a luz un niño cada una, cada uno se acerco al esposo de su respectivo paciente y hablo con una mezcla de firmeza y felicidad por los futuros padres.

El primero de los doctores que hablo fue el que atendió a Italia.

-Señor Ludwin, felicidades a tenido un niño-Dijo con una suave sonrisa el medico, Ludwin no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después fue el turno de hablar al medico que atendió a Inglaterra.

-Señor Alfred, ya nació su hijo, es un varón-En cuanto el doctor dijo la feliz noticia, América empezó a gritar y a saltar de felicidad.

Y así sucesivamente, los médicos les dieron la noticia del nacimientos de sus respectivos hijos, los cuales fueron así.

Alemania e Italia tuvieron un niño.

América e Inglaterra tuvieron un niño también.

Rusia y China, al igual que los otros dos, también tuvieron un varón.

Francia y Canadá tuvieron una niña.

Suecia y Finlandia tuvieron niño.

España y Romano también tuvieron un niño.

Grecia y Japón tuvieron niña.

Prusia y Austria tuvieron niño.

Lituania y Polonia tuvieron una linda niña.

Y Dinamarca y Noruega también tuvieron una niña.

Los "semes" estaban felices, no cabían de la felicidad aunque unos lo mostraban mas que otros, pero la felicidad los invadía por igual.

-¿Podemos verlos?-Pregunto Lituania con una sonrisa.

Los doctores se miraron entre si, para después asentir estando de acuerdo.

Después de un rato de estar buscando la habitación donde descansaban sus esposos, por alguna extraña razón que no los "Ukes" no quisieron decir (ya que estaban cansados), los pusieron en una sola habitación, por no decir que en la misma, cuando llegaron miraron a sus "esposas" con sus hijos en sus brazos, los niños estaban dormidos así que entraron sin hacer ruido, o eso hizo la mayoría ya que tres del grupo entraron corriendo y gritando.

-¡Noru!-Entro gritando Mathias, Lukas solo se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz, Anko?, esta dormida-Le pidió en voz baja mientras acunaba al bebe en sus brazos.

-¡¿Donde esta mi AWESOME hijo?!-No cabe señalar quien era este, ¿o si?

-Cállate idiota, lo vas a despertar-Le dijo en voz baja.

-¡Lovi, ¿donde esta nuestro pequeño tomatito?, quiero verlo!-Entro gritando Antonio.

-Baja la voz imbécil, esta dormido-Le callo en voz baja para no despertar al bebe en sus brazos.

Después de que los hicieran callar, todos se acercaron para ver mejor a sus pequeños retoños sus amados estaban con sus bebes en brazos, mientras los niños dormían tranquilamente, después de un rato entero de espera, las naciones que habían dado a luz ya podían retirarse a sus hogares junto a sus niños, ya que se habían recuperado de la operación para dar a luz a sus pequeños hijos.

Una vez ya en la entrada de la casa donde celebrarían el año nuevo todos se bajaron de sus autos para poder entrar y darles la sorpresa a sus otros compañeros, mientras que dentro de la casa, todos estaban que se morían de la intriga, solo querían saber como estaban sus amigos, cuando en ese momento escuchan la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y todos salen del salón donde estaban metidos, y el asombro y felicidad no se hicieron esperar, todos se acercaron para ver mejor a los niños que descansaban en los brazos de sus "madres".

-¡Hay son tan lindos!-Exclamo Ucrania con los ojos brillantes.

-Si que lo son, pero mas el de mi hermanito Rusia-Dijo Bielorrusia mirando fijamente al bebe que dormía en los brazos de Yao.

-¡Feli, tu niño esta bonito, idéntico a ti!-Comento Hungría.

Y así sucesivamente, todos comentaron al respecto de los hijos de todos, para ese momento, todos estaban pasándola bien en una fiesta tranquila, entre charlas y demás cosas, hasta que salio el asunto de los nombres.

-¿Y como se llaman los niños?-Pregunto de la nada la pequeña Liechtenstein (no recuerdo como se escribía, así que ustedes díganme).

-Feli le eligió el nombre a nuestro hijo-Respondió Ludwig.

-Si se llama Angelo-Comento feliz.

-Nuestro hijo se llama Andrew, para no perder la costumbre de que nuestros nombres empiecen con la "A"-Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa.

-Yo deje que Ivan escogiera el nombre-Aru-Comento tranquilo Yao.

Ivan sonrió-Si, se llama Nikolai.

-Nuestra niña se llama Marie Louis-Dijo con orgullo Francis, Matthew solo sonrió a su lado.

-Nuestro pequeño se Jukka-Dijo Tino con una sonrisa.

-El nuestro se llama santiago, yo se lo puse, ¿verdad que esta bonito Lovi?-Comento Antonio feliz de la vida.

-Si lo que tu digas-Comento Lovino sin hacer mucho caso a lo que le decía, estaba muy ocupado alimentando a su hijo.

-Yo deje que Kiku escogiera el nombre de la bebe-Dijo Heracles con una sonrisa, sentado a lado de su "esposa" y su hija.

-Si se llama Hinata, y no no tiene nada que ver con Naruto-Comento tranquilo, todos se rieron a la mención del anime.

-Bueno, pues nuestro hijo se llama Frederick, un nombre tan AWESOME como yo-Dijo orgulloso el albino, Roderich no dijo nada solo se dedico a acunar a su hijo.

-Osea, como que nuestra hija tiene un nombre muy bonito, obvio yo lo escogí, se llama Edytha-Dijo cierto polaco cargando a su niña en sus brazos con una sonrisa-¿Verdad que si esta lindo Liet?

-Totalmente-Se le estaba pegando el modo de hablar de Polonia.

-Nuestra Hija se llama Asdrid-Dijo tranquilamente Lukas acomodando mejor a su hija en sus brazos.

Después de eso, todos ya estaban listos para recibir el año nuevo, todos estaban contando los minutos para que ese año acabara e iniciara un nuevo año de paz en el mundo.

-5-4-3-2-1, ¡Feliz años nuevo!-Exclamaron felices todos contentos.

Y entre abrazos, juegos y mucha felicidad despidieron el año anterior para vivir en paz por un año mas, pero lo que ninguno sabia es que toda esa paz que tanto les había costado alcanzar se desmoronaría, con una noticia que tomaría desprevenidos a todos.

- _Se nos a informado que los gobiernos de cada país del mundo ah decidido activar, el programa de defensa denominado "caza de naciones", para proteger a las personas de estos seres_ peligrosos-Miraron la televisión con sorpresa.

 _¿_ Ellos, seres peligrosos?, tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, osea, ¿que les había picado a sus jefes?, pero cada uno tenia resuelto algo, que si querían dañar a sus hijos era mas que obvio que eso no lo iban a permitir, primero los matarían a ellos, antes que dejar que tocaran a sus pequeños.

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine este capitulo de esta nueva historia que espero les guste y como dije antes estaba mirando una de las películas de los X-MEN, cuando se me ocurrió la idea XD.**

 **Una cosa mas antes de terminar, Edytha es un nombre que leí por ahí, pero no me acuerdo de como se escribía, osea tengo la memoria de un anciano XD, y Jukka es un nombre Finlandes que también vi por ahí XD.**

 **Bueno creo que ya eso es todo, y no se preocupen como ya dije al principio, el capitulo 4 de "La salga del pecado original" ya esta en proceso, ya tengo la mitad escrita, así que sean pacientes Okis.**

 **Ok, ahora si, Bye y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2: Supervivencia

**Ok, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi nueva historia, "Holocausto", así que relájense, tengan a la mano sus papitas y su soda, porque esta historia ya va a comenzar.**

 **NOTA: Los personajes son de su genialoso creador okis, eso, hasta que el mundo sea mio XD, ok no.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Supervivencia.

Ya había pasado unas semanas desde que todos se enteraron de la noticia que cambio para siempre su mundo, ahora todas las naciones actuaban como fugitivos, escondiéndose en diferentes lugares para no ser atrapados, ninguno entendía lo que pasaba, solo sabían que un día todo era paz y tranquilidad, y al otro estaban siendo buscados por cielo, mar y tierra, para encarcelarlos o sabe dios que cosa, ahora todas y todos estaban en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de un pueblo cerca de bosque (no me pregunten por que lo invente XD) reunidos, obvio que los países con hijos se negaron a dejar a sus niños con alguien cercano, no se querían separar de ellos por nada del mundo.

En ese momento, todos estaban hablando de que harían para protegerse y a los bebes que tenían.

-¿Y, cual es el plan de acción?-Pregunto de la nada Suiza, era obvio decir que no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hermanita.

-Por el momento, podríamos quedarnos aquí, pero no mucho tiempo ya que nos encontrarían, vamos a tener que desplazarnos para que no nos atrapen-Comento alzando la mano Inglaterra.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Iggy, mas aparte no tenemos a donde ir por el momento-Dijo América cargando a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Cierto, después de un tiempo vamos a tener que salir y buscar otro lugar donde estar-Dijo Antonio serio, cosa rara en el.

-Bien entonces todo arreglado, nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo, pero vamos tener que traer comida y demás cosas, no solo para nosotros, sino también para los bebes-Señalo Alemania con tono serio, típico en el.

Después de planificar todo, los grupos que irían a la ciudad por comida y demás cosas, acomodaron los lugares donde dormirían, la bodega era lo bastante grande por suerte y contaba con un pasadizo que daba al otro lado del bosque, por ahí podrían escapar si los descubrían, en ese momento, Japón estaba monitoreando los sistemas de vigilancia para saber que era lo que planeaban los que alguna vez fueron los jefes de todos, el era el encargado de eso, mientras que Grecia cuidaba de la pequeña Hinata.

Mientras que los demás se encargaban de diferentes cosas que eran necesarias y hacían guardia por si había peligro por los alrededores ellos irían a avisar a los demás para que estuvieran listos para alguna huida.

En ese momento, la guardia le tocaba a Toris y Feliks, los cuales no se querían ni separar de su pequeña por miedo, pero Ucrania los combencio diciendo que ella cuidaría de la pequeña Edytha, antes de irse, Feliks le dio unas cuantas indicaciones a Ucrania de como cuidar a su pequeña princesa y de que Bielorrusia no se acercara a su niña por nada del mundo.

Después de eso, los dos se fueron a hacer guardia a una colina cercana por donde se podía ver todo alrededor del lugar donde se escondían de quienes los buscaban, en ese momento, Toris nota a Feliks muy preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su pareja.

-No, estoy muy preocupado, Toris, osea ¿como que, que pasaría si nos encuentran?, ¿o si...?-Dejo la otra pregunta en el aire cuando Toris lo abrazo, a lo cual correspondió.

-Deja de preocuparte, nada va a pasar, y no dejare que te hagan daño, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija, aun si tengo que dar la vida, no me importa, los protegeré a toda costa, lo prometo-Y sello esa promesa con un beso en los labios de su amado.

Al separarse, Feliks se notaba menos preocupado ya, así que regresaron a su trabajo de vigías, cuando ven al grupo que había ido por provisiones a la ciudad llegar, cuando se aseguraron de que ya habían entrado todos los de ese grupo, sus radios comenzaron a sonar.

-Toris, Toris, ¿me copias?-Se escucho la voz de Arthur por el radio.

-Si, ¿ que ocurre?-Pregunto algo curioso sin dejar de ver a su alrededor.

-Vengan rápido, tu y Feliks, hay reunión urgente, el grupo que llego tiene algo que decirnos-Dijo para después cortar comunicación.

-¿Que pasa Liet?-Pregunto Feliks con algo de curiosidad.

-Vamos, hay reunión-Le dijo nada mas, y los dos bajaron de donde estaban.

Los dos al estar ya bajo la colina se apresuraron a entrar a la que era su base y hogar, cuando entraron ya estaban todos reunidos en la mesa que tenían, al parecer estaban algo nerviosos y eso no era bueno que digamos, Japón tecleo algunas cosas en su laptop y después la cerro.

-Listo, el perímetro esta asegurado, tengo cámaras y alarmas que nos alertaran si algo ocurre-Dijo para después poner atención a la reunión.

En ese momento, llegaron Hungría, Bélgica, Islandia y Hong Kong, que se negaba a dejar ir solo a Islandia, al llegar los tres primeros parecían nerviosos mientras caminaban hacia la mesa y tenían algo entre las manos, el cuarto se mantenía sereno, pero no quitaba que estaba preocupado, cuando estaban ya cerca del otro extremo de la mesa, tomaron la palabra.

-Chicos, esto es malo, miren lo que encontramos cuando veníamos para acá-Dijo Hungría tirando un montón de papeles a la mesa, los demás también lo hicieron.

Todos miraron lo que había en la mesa y miraron que eran letreros de "Se Buscan" con todo y recompensa, no lo podían creer, ya era oficial eran fugitivos de sus propios países.

-¡Es no es posible, ¿ahora ofrecen recompensas por nuestras cabezas?!-Grito Lovino de forma histérica.

-Calmate Lovi, ahora menos que nada no hay que perder la calma-Dijo Antonio de forma calmada.

-España-San tiene razón, no hay que perder la calma, lo importante es encontrar un nuevo lugar donde estar y rápido-Opino Japón de lo mas calmado, todos se le quedaron mirando raro-Bueno esa es mi opinión.

-¡¿Diste tu opinión?, dios santo ahora si que estamos muertos!-Gritaron todos, bueno todos menos Grecia.

-¡Ya dejen en paz a Kiku!-Grito Heracles, algo raro en el.

Después de pedir una disculpa a Kiku y de que se pusieran a planear lo que harían en caso de tener que dejar la bodega que ahora servia de guarida, todos se fueron a cenar, ya que se les había ido el día entero en hacer planes y demás cosas, todos platicaban con sus parejas (bueno solo los casados) mientras que alimentaban a sus hijos, los esposos ahora mas que nada estaban resueltos a proteger a sus amados y a sus hijos, no iban a permitir que algo malo les pasara.

Después de que terminaran de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir, bueno todos menos china que estaba sentado en una silla mirando a su hijo dormir, Rusia se dio cuenta de esto y fue junto a el, a Yao casi le da un mini infarto cuando sintió unos brazos abrasarlo, pero se calmo cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era Ivan, el padre de su hijo.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Le pregunto el ruso mirando también a su bebe dormir.

-No-Aru-Respondió tranquilo sin quitar la mirada de su hijo.

-Tranquilo Yao, todo estará bien, no dejare que te hagan nada, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo, te lo prometo-Dijo para después darle un beso en los labios.

-Se que lo cumplirás-Aru, nadie se meterá contigo-Aru-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, y nadie se meterá contigo ni con Nikolai, si no quieren terminar 10 metros bajo tierra-Dijo con un pequeño brillo de maldad en su mirada.

-¡Ivan!-Dijo de forma suave para no despertar al bebe.

El ruso solo soltó una pequeña risita y abrazo mas fuerte al chino que igual sonrió, y se dejo abrazar por Ivan, después los dos se fueron a dormir para después ellos también irse a dormir, pero eso no quito que Yao durmió tranquilo, bueno la verdad es que ninguno pudo dormir del todo bien, pero igual todos intentaron descansar, ya mañana seria otro día.

* * *

 **Bueno ya esta el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les guste ya que me esforse para que quedara bien y que se entendiera un poco, ya que tengo el habito de que lo que escribo confunde XD, pero bueno no importa.**

 **Ahora a responder algunos comentarios.**

 **NatLB: Que bueno que te gusto mi historia y tranquila, tratare de actualizar pronto, es solo que siempre estoy ocupada, intentare hacer lo que pueda okis, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Liz Joker: Si a mi también me gusta mucho cuando tienen bebes y también son mis parejas favoritas, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Bueno creo que es todo.**

 **Bye y cuidense.**

 **Se despide Milly loca.**


	3. Chapter 3: Los primeros en caer

**Bueno ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 3 de Holocausto que espero y les guste mucho, y perdón por no haber avanzado esta historia es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, mas aparte eh estado MUY ocupada, pero ya estoy aquí, lista para hacer este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Y sin mas preámbulos, EMPECEMOS.**

 **NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes que es usado aquí es mio, solo la historia y los hijos de cada nación XD.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Los primeros en caer.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que los países se enteraron de que eran cazados por todas las fuerzas armadas de todo el mundo, ahora se estaban moviendo por separado, pero comunicándose por radios que Japón hizo para la ocacion, y con quienes estamos es con Alemania e Italia que estaban avanzando por la noche por un rió cerca de un pueblo, le habían pagado a alguien para que los ayudara a cruzar el rió, ahora iban en una canoa, y cuando llegaron a la orilla el hombre cobro lo que era para el.

-Listo, ahora paguen-Dijo extendiendo su mano.

Alemania le pago y el hombre se fue, los dos países junto a su pequeño se fueron rápido de ahí, no querían estar afuera y menos de noche, ya que seria sospechoso que dos personas estuvieran a casi media noche en la calle, mas aparte de que no querían que su hijo se enfermara, lograron llegar a una casa abandonada un poco alejadas de las demás, pero no tanto, entraron y se quedaron allí toda la noche.

Se dedicaron a descansar, o eso quisieron, pero la verdad es que les era imposible, ya que estaban pensando en sus amigos, compañeros y hermanos, les preocupaba, ya que aunque mas de uno no se llevara bien, todos se consideraban una familia, intentaron negar el que algo malo les podía pasar, pero era mas que obvio que no pudieron.

-Italia, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto Alemania, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Ve, no, no puedo dormir-Dijo ya que estaba en vela mirando a su pequeño hijo.

-No te preocupes, ya veras que todo estará bien y que todo se va a arreglar-Dijo el alemán para después abrazar a Italia.

Después de eso, los dos se fueron a dormir, pero su vida seria mas complicada, ya que en las ultimas semanas habían recibido llamadas de que varios países habían caído en manos del "enemigo", los únicos que habían podido escapar de ahí, fueron Holanda y Suiza, junto a las hermanas de estos últimos, no podían creer que no habían pasado ni dos semanas de que se separaran ya habían atrapado a la mitad del grupo de naciones que antes viajaban juntos.

Pero por mas que les doliera la situación de sus compañeros, no podían hacer nada para ayudarlos, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que sus compañeros capturados estuvieran bien.

Pasando unos días, los dos consiguieron una forma de enterarse de que los capturados habían sido condenados a morir en la horca, si era un metido antiguo, si eran naciones y era casi imposible que murieran con algo tan, para algunos, absurdo, pero esas cuerdas eran totalmente diferentes a las demás, lo cual los debilitaba y los hacia casi mortales, por no decir que los hacia humanos, por lo cual, si estaban condenados, no podían creerlo compañeros que no habían hecho ningún daño a nadie, ahora estaban siendo condenados por idioteces, una de esas idioteces: Levantarse en contra de su propia nación y gobierno, y los ciudadanos obvio le hicieron caso a los políticos que a las personas que velaban por que todos en su país estuviera bien.

El día de la ejecución, la cual seria publica y se transmitiría por televisión a todos los países del mundo, Italia y Alemania, habían conseguido un televisor que vendían para ver a quienes estaban condenando, cuando lo prendieron lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue la imagen de una muchedumbre congregada al rededor de una horca muy grande donde podían colgar a varias personas a la vez y abajo encadenados estaban los países que iban a morir.

No era un grupo grande, pero los reconocieron a todos, eran los países latinos y uno país europeo, estaban, en el grupo de los latinos, Venezuela, Chile, Bolivia, Uruguay y Paraguay, estas dos ultimas se daban consuelo la una a la otra, y la nación europea que estaba con ellos era, Estonia, el chico ahora no había podido escapar de su destino, había llegado la hora de la ejecución y todos juntos subieron al lugar donde serian colgados mientras un oficial por un parlante leía los cargos.

Italia en ese momento empezó a llorar por sus compañeros y compañeras, que eran injustamente culpados de cosas que nunca habían cometido, Alemania solo abrazo a Italia mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de la televisión, ninguno podía despegar la mirada de la pantalla por mas que quisieran, no podían, simplemente no podían.

En ese momento, por el publico reconocieron y vieron que alguien lloraba, cubierto con una capucha, que aunque lo cubría por completo se dejaba ver lo suficiente para reconocerle, era Letonia, el hermano menor de Lituania y Estonia, uno de los cuales había podido escapar gracias a la ayuda de su hermano mayor, los dos pudieron ver que lloraba por perder a su hermano de forma tan cruel, aunque le quedaba Toris, pero ahora el ya tenia una familia y no podía ir a molestarle, en ese momento tanto Italia como Alemania, sintieron lastima y pena por el, ya que si a ellos les dolía lo que estaba pasando, al pequeño de los tres bálticos, le dolía mas.

Finalmente llego la hora que nadie (con respecto a las naciones que estaban expectantes) llego, cuando terminaron de leer los cargos ya los iban a soltar para que colgaran del cuello hasta la muerte, sin embargo la joven Bolivia hablo.

-¡Antes de que nos maten por cosas que según ustedes hemos hecho, ¿nos permiten hacer una ultima cosa?!-Exclamo la joven, todas las naciones que miraban la ejecución desde distintas partes del mundo estaban expectantes.

-¿Por que no?, no pueden hacer nada después de todo-Dijo el gobernador del lugar.

Bolivia se aclaro la garganta y sin mas empezó a cantar una canción que toda nación se sabia de memoria, no importaba su cultura.

- _Una noche, de lluvia al fin, el rey y la reina salieron, directo al mar, donde ya los esperaban-_ Canto la primera estrofa con su hermosa voz, no paso mucho para que sus compañeros de ejecución y demás naciones del mundo se le unieran.

 _-La guerra se desato, los hijos se defenderán, nadie mas_ _caerá, ¡Vamos!, ¡Todos juntos!, las banderas alzar, nadie mas sufrirá nunca mas, la guerra pasara, ¡Vamos!, ¡Todos juntos!, las armas tomar, unidos al fin, nadie mas, nos vencerán-_ Terminaron de cantar esa estrofa y sin mas el encargado se la ejecución, el verdugo, jalo la palanca y la puertas del suelo se abrieron, haciendo que las naciones condenadas cayeran por ellas y empezaran a retorcerse por la falta de aire.

Mas aparte las semanas sin comida ni agua habían hecho un gran trabajo en debilitarlos y esas cadenas, eran mas que vulnerables por lo que no paso mas de una hora para que dejaran de retorcerse en busca de aire y quedaran inertes colgando de las sogas, después de eso miraron como todos se empezaron a ir haciendo comentarios al respecto, mientras quedaba uno ahí de pie, la misma persona de la capucha que varios países habían identificado como Letonia, el cual se quedo mirando el cadáver de su hermano colgando de aquella cuerda y sin mas se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras derramaba lagrimas amargas.

Alemania e Italia estaban mal por el, si ellos estaban mal, ahora Letonia con mas razón estaba peor, le habían quitado a uno de sus hermanos, los únicos seres mas importantes de su vida, aparte de Sealand claro, después de un rato el chico se fue de ahí destrozado.

Las dos naciones que se refugiaban en aquel pueblito cruzando el rió, estaban sentados comiendo junto a su bebe, al cual Italia le daba de comer tratando de sonreír lo mejor que podía, pero le era difícil, ya que no se quitaba de la cabeza las miradas de sufrimiento que habían tenido sus amigos cuando cayeron por la horca, Alemania solo lo miraba y sintió pena por el, a Italia nunca le había gustado ver morir a la gente ya había tenido mucho con las dos primeras guerras mundiales y había tenido muchas secuelas por ello, pero no solo el, si no todo el mundo, todos los que participaron de aquella matanza, habían sufrido por ello, tenían pesadillas, ataques de pánico, crisis nerviosas, entre otras cosas que con el paso de los años fueron superando de a poco, pero eso era mucho tanto para Italia como para el y el resto de naciones restantes.

Ya de noche estaban tranquilos cenando, un poco ya repuestos de lo anterior, le daban de cenar a su hijo, cuando de pronto escucharon algo afuera de su casa, eran voces Italia por instinto tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho en actitud protectora, mientras que Alemania miraba por la ventana, al mirar pudo ver a un montón de gente con antorchas y algunas armas, acompañadas de soldados, entonces supo lo que era, los habían encontrado.

Alemania rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar donde guardaba un rifle por si acaso, lo tomo y también agarro otra arma para Feliciano, el cual lo miraba con algo de miedo.

-Ludwin, ¿que pasa?-Le pregunto con total curiosidad y temor, con su hijo todavía en brazos el cual se había quedado dormido.

-Feli, no encontraron, tienes que irte, llévate al niño y escondanse yo los alcanzare en cuanto pueda-Le dijo-Y llévate esto también, te protegerá-Le dijo para después entregarle el arma en sus manos.

Feliciano no dijo nada solo tomo el arma y salio corriendo por la puerta de atrás de la casa para que nadie lo mirara, en el momento en que salio escucho disparos dentro de la casa y se asusto, quiso regresar pero no podía, tenia a su hijo con el tenia que ponerlo a salvo, así que con todo el pesar de su corazón por dejar solo a Ludwin, empezó a correr por el pueblo, no tardo mucho para que lo mirara y le empezara a seguir uno de los soldados, el cual por alguna razón estaba montado en un caballo.

Italia iba corriendo por las desérticas calles de aquel pueblo, a todo lo que sus pies le daban cargando a su pequeño contra su pecho para intentar darle calor mientras corría, el hombre estaba a poco de alcanzarlo cuando recordó el arma que llevaba con el, se paro por un instante, saco el arma y apunto a sujeto, nunca había sido un buen tirador y no era partidario de las armas, pero era una situación desesperada, y meditando un poco y algo dubitativo, pero al final disparo, le dio en el hombro, supo que eso no lo iba a detener mucho así que reanudo su marcha.

Como lo supuso, el soldado seguía detrás de el, lejos pero detrás de el, llego a una casa y empezó a tocar de forma desesperada.

-¡Ayuda, denos ayuda, por favor!-Rogó golpeando la puerta y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mas nadie abrió.

No perdió el tiempo y siguió corriendo para escapar, ya no tenia ideas, no podía escapar, solo había una pregunta en su mente ¿donde estaba Ludwin?, el nunca lo dejaría solo, el iba a llegar y se los llevaría lejos de ahí a un lugar seguro, pero con cada segundo que pasaba su esperanza en eso estaba desapareciendo, igual que sus fuerzas, las balas del arma se habían acabado, ya no tenia nada con que defenderse, en ese momento se escondió en un callejón, el soldado por suerte no lo vio, en ese momento mira una casa algo alejada de las demás, ya habían conocido esa familia y ellos eran los únicos que sabían quienes eran y sin embargo los ayudaban.

Así que sin mas corrió hasta aquella casa lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo cerca dejo a su bebe en una canasta que estaba cerca de ahí, lo arropo bien entre las mantas que lo cubrían, dejo una carta que entre el y Ludwin había escrito, en caso de que algo les pasara se la entregaran a Angelo cuando fuera mas grande, y se descolgó las dos cruces que colgaban de su cuello, y las puso sobre el niño, después de eso y de dejar un beso en la frente de su pequeño, para después decir.

-Adiós mi pequeño, tu padre y yo lamentamos mucho el no poder verte crecer, pero siempre estaremos contigo-Dijo con pesar en su voz y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Después de eso, Feliciano toco la puerta y hecho a correr para alejarse rápidamente, no quería que esa buena familia tuviera problemas por su culpa, se escondió en un callejón cerca de ahí y miro como la mujer esposa del hombre que tanto los había ayudado salio y agarro entre sus brazos a su peque;o Angelo, la mujer sonrió con algo de nostalgia y entro con el bebe en su casa.

Feliciano también sonrió con tristeza, le dolía dejar a su hijo, pero sabia que esas buenas personas lo iban a cuidar y a criar con amor y cariño, en ese momento se fue corriendo de ahí, pero no paso ni dos minutos cuando ya lo habían atrapado y se lo llevaron a donde antes era su casa, pero que ahora estaba envuelta en llamas, pudo ver a Ludwin arrodillado en el suelo, estaba herido y corrió a ayudarlo, cuando llego junto a el se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, y empezó a mirar mejor las heridas, un disparo en el abdomen, otro en el hombro y otro mas en una pierna, eso sumado a varios golpes en el rostro, solo hicieron que Feliciano se preocupara ya que los disparos, por alguna extraña razón no sanaban como deberían de hacerlo.

Ludwin al sentir la presencia de Italia, levanto la cabeza y se topo con esos hermosos ojos miel que lo habían enamorado, sonrió al verlo bien, pero se le borro la sonrisa al no ver a su hijo con el.

-Feli, ¿el bebe...?-Dejo la pregunta en el aire ya que Italia lo corto.

-Tranquilo, el esta bien Ve, lo deje con nuestros amigos-Le susurro por lo bajo para que lo no escucharan los soldados.

Alemania se tranquilizo, sabia a que se refería Feliciano, sabia con quienes lo había dejado y confiaba en que ellos lo cuidarían muy bien, en ese momento uno de los saldados tomo el cabello del italiano y alzándolo lo lanzo contra el suelo, haciendo que se quejara de dolor, mientras que el y sus compañeros se burlaban.

-¡Miren que patético chicos, ¿que tal si nos divertimos un poco con el antes de que mueran?!-Exclamo el mismo hombre que lanzo a Feliciano al suelo.

Los demás al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo y arrastraron a Italia a un cobertizo que estaba cerca de ahí, Alemania miraba con horror, sabia o se daba una idea de lo que le iban a hacer a Italia, y sus sospechas se hicieron tristemente realidad, ya que escucho gritar al joven italiano por ayuda, gritar su nombre con miedo y desesperación y pidiendo que se detuvieran, mientras que escuchaba los gemidos de los hombres que por turnos abusaban de Feliciano.

Ludwin intento liberarse de quienes lo custodiaban para ayudar a su amado Italia, pero no pudo, después de un rato salieron todos los hombres riéndose mientras arrastraban a Feliciano por el suelo, a medio vestir y lleno de golpes, se acercaron a donde estaba Ludwin y sin mas, dejaron caer al suelo al pobre italiano que estaba medio consciente, Alemania se acerco rápidamente a Feliciano y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Feli, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto, se sintió el idiota mas idiota del mundo por preguntar eso, era obvio que no estaba bien.

-Ve, Lud, me duele el cuerpo-Respondió después de un rato, y no era para mas, tenia golpes en todo su delgado y frágil cuerpo.

-Bueno, muchachos, acabemos con esto, ya nos divertimos, ahora a hacer nuestro trabajo-Dijo de forma fría el mismo que había instado a los demás que estaban con el a, literalmente, violar a Italia.

Italia un poco mas repuesto se abrazo con las fuerzas que le quedaban a Alemania, mientras los dos miraban como se acercaba un soldado con arma en mano, en la lejanía, lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron dos disparos y el llanto fuerte de un bebe.

* * *

 **Lo se me pase con las naciones que puse en este capitulo pero, ¿que puedo hacer?, cuando la inspiración llega, no puedo reprimirla y perdón por el retraso, es que había estado muy ocupada, mas aparte en la parte de la ejecución, estaba mirando un día "piratas del caribe 3" y me llego la idea XD, la canción yo la invente, así que no la busquen por Internet XD.**

 **Bueno creo que ya es todo, nos vemos en otra ocacion.**

 **Se cuidan mucho y les mando un beso a todos los que leen esta historia y las otras que tengo por ahí.**

 **Bye 3.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**

 **NOTA: Para los que siguen mi otra historia de "La saga del pecado original", o otras, no se preocupen las voy a continuar Ok, solo necesito paciencia.**


	4. Chapter 4: Contraataque

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de esta fatídica historia con final incierto, ya que como muchos vieron en el capitulo anterior dos ya cayeron en esta guerra de supervivencia.**

 **Ok sin mas que decir, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Contraataque.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que todos se enteraron de la muerte de Ludwig y Feliciano, y de que el hijo de ambos no aparecía por ningún lado por lo que ante eso las naciones decidieron reunirse en un punto especifico, el cual quedaba en el un bosque al norte de los estados unidos, por lo que sin perder tiempo y con ayuda de conocidos y amigos pudieron llegar al lugar acordado, donde ya los esperaban Arthur y Alfred con su hijo.

-Hasta que llegan, ya nos estábamos preocupando-Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que llegaron bien.

-No tan rápido Alfred, todavía falta alguien-Dijo Arthur notando que faltaba alguien entre las naciones que habían llegado.

-Cierto, falta Letonia-Dijo el joven Sealand buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a un Letonia un poco descuidado, su cabello estaba muy despeinado, su piel tenia unas cuantas heridas y sin contar las profundas ojeras en sus ojos, en ese momento, Toris se acerco a su hermano menor para verlo mejor, mas aparte tenia una marca morada en una de sus mejillas.

-Raivis, ¿que te paso, estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupado.

Raivis por toda respuesta se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo comenzando a llorar, a todos al parecer se les ablando el corazón al ver llorar al chico, bueno a todos menos a Rusia que solo sonrió al verlo llorar, pero quito esa exprecion al ver que Yao también lloraba enternecido por la escena y lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, una vez que el pequeño se calmo, Toris le volvió a preguntar.

-Raivis, ¿quienes o quien te hizo esto?

-Los militares, me encontraron un día vagando por la ciudad, pero en vez de entregarme, ellos... ellos...-No pudo seguir hablando ya que lloro mas fuerte, Feliks lo abrazo contra su pecho de forma un poco maternal (el instinto señores, el instinto).

-Esos malditos, primero matan a Estonia y ahora se meten con Letonia-Dijo enojado Toris, sorprendiendo a mas de uno, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan molesto en sus vidas.

-Toris cálmate, eso no ayuda a que Letonia se sienta mejor-Le dijo Feliks sin separarse del niño.

Toris hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tranquilizar su rabia, en ese momento Bielorrusia miro a Toris con su típica exprecion.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin demuestras ser hombre-Dijo con algo de desdén la Bielorrusa, cosa que cierto polaco no le gusto.

-¡Deja en paz a Toris, por lo menos el se preocupa por todos, no solo por si mismo!-Grito Feliks enojado, todos se sorprendieron aun mas.

-¡Ya basta, esto no nos esta llevando a nada, no se peleen!-Grito Canadá, ahora si todo el mundo quedo en shock.

-Cierto, Matthew tiene razón, hay que recordar que el enemigo esta allá afuera y nos esta cazando uno por uno-Dijo Francia estando de acuerdo con su "esposa".

Todos se calmaron un poco, después de un buen rato intentando calmar a Letonia, el chico se quedo dormido y Sealand se quedo con el para cuidarlo junto con Ucrania y Liechtenstein, que estaban cuidando a los bebes, mientras que los demás estaban hablando de lo que harían en un cuarto aparte.

Mientras en la sala de reuniones.

Todas las demás naciones, estaban hablando de los que iban a hacer para defenderse, ya que estaban mas que resueltos a defenderse ellos mismo y sus familias, en ese momento estaban discutiendo, sobra decir que no estaban llegando a nada y aunque a mas de uno le doliera admitirlo, les hacia falta Alemania para que pusiera el orden en la sala, pero después de un rato todo se calmo.

-Bien, no hemos avanzado nada en esto y el tiempo es oro, ya que mientras que nosotros estamos aquí discutiendo, nuestros enemigos, que irónicamente antes eramos parte de ellos, siguen tomando ventaja sobre nosotros y de seguro también buscan al heredero de Alemania-San e Italia-San-Dijo Japón de forma seria y calmada.

-Kiku tiene razón, no podemos perder tiempo con peleas tontas-Hablo Austria de brazos cruzados.

-Bien, ¿y que proponen que hagamos?-Pregunto Natalia de forma fría.

-Yo tengo algo que decir-Dijo Lovino levantando la mano, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¡Habla entonces!-Exclamo Dinamarca un poco impaciente.

-Guarda silencio Anko-Lo callo Noruega.

-Bueno, como ya se callaron procederé a hablar, solo tengo un palabra que decir: "Contraataque"-Dijo con seriedad.

Todos lo meditaron un momento, ¿un contraataque a la base enemiga?, eso era un suicidio, corrían el riesgo de ser capturados o peor terminar muertos, esos eran los temores de los países con hijos, no querían dejar solos a sus niños y menos de un forma tan cruel, como arriesgando ellos mismos sus vidas, en eso estaban cuando alguien rompió el silencio.

-Escuchen, yo tampoco estoy muy convencido de lo que dije y tampoco quiero dejar solo a mi hijo por que es muy probable que no regrese con vida, pero prefiero morir peleando que morir con la cabeza agachada-Hablo Lovino con toda la decicion del mundo.

No paso mucho para que después las demás naciones estuvieran de acuerdo con el, era cierto que tal vez mas de uno muriera pero estaban resueltos a proteger a su familia, ya que desde que aquello paso todos pasaron a formar parte de una gran hermandad, y la canción que cantaron los condenados en la horca era una señal clara de que debían unirse contra un enemigo común, pero bueno ya las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa, el tiro estaba cantado, y esta hermandad si que se iba a defender.

3:30 AM, sábado 31 de octubre, día del ataque.

Ya todo estaba listo para el ataque, algunas naciones se quedaron para cuidar de los mas jóvenes y a los bebes, en ese momento, Antonio y Alfred, junto a Heracles (que aunque usted no lo crea estaba despierto), esperaban una de las camionetas de los militares para asaltarla y tomarla para llegar sin que se dieran cuenta de que llegaban a la base enemiga a buscar información de donde escondían armas y demás cosas que les pudiera servir.

Finalmente el tiempo llego, una de las camionetas que usaban para atraparlos venia hacia ellos y sin mas aparco en un lugar, y las naciones antes mencionadas ya estaban listas para el ataque, se acercaron para tomar el vehículo, en ese momento, las tres naciones se metieron en el auto y sin atacaron a los guardias hasta dejarlos inconscientes, después llamaron a los demás que iban en la misión por un radio.

-Bien chicos, ya esta perímetro despejado-Dijo Alfred por el radio y los demás no tardaron en aparecer.

-Muy bien, ahora, la segunda fase del plan-Dijo Kiku pasando las ropas de los guardias a los tres países.

Los tres entendieron el mensaje y se cambiaron, cuando ya estaban listos subieron en el vehículo y se fueron a las instalaciones del gobierno donde tenían a la mayoría de prisioneros, para interrogarlos o peor, hacer experimentos con los cuerpos de los, hasta ahora, fallecidos, los demás que iban se subieron en la parte de atrás, donde iban los prisioneros.

-¿Como van allá atrás chicos?-Pregunto Antonio.

-O sea, como que esto es totalmente horrible-Dijo Feliks con algo de disgusto.

-Es que los prisioneros no van adelante Feliks-Le dijo Toris.

-Si afeminado, mejor ya cállate-Dijo de la nada Lovino.

-Chicos, mejor guarden su pelea para el rato, por que ya llegamos-Dijo Alfred de forma seria.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que se les diera la señal para hacer escándalo, para que la actuación fuera mas creíble, cuando se acercaron a la puerta los pararon para que miraran lo que traían, en ese momento, Heracles toco la pequeña ventanilla que daba a la parte de atrás del auto para que hicieran ruido, los chicos entendieron el mensaje y empezaron a gritar y a dar golpes.

-¿Que clase de naciones traen?-Les pregunto uno de los militares.

-Unas que dieron una buena pelea y están de muy mal humor-Contesto Antonio que venia al volante.

En ese momento, se escucharon gritos y maldiciones en la parte de atrás.

-¡Déjenme salir bastardos!

-¡Como que esto no es nada bonito, tipo, sáquenme, aquí apesta a pies!

-¡Al asombroso yo nadie lo va a tener encerrado!

-¡Van a ver cuando salga de aquí, kolkolkol!

Eso entre muchas cosas mas, se escuchaban desde el interior del vehículo, y también unas cuantas groserías en Danes, cuando por fin entraron todos se empezaron a poner las esposas pero como no veían bien por lo oscuro que estaba no se las podían poner bien, mas de uno maldijo en voz baja por la oscuridad del lugar en el que estaban, cuando en ese momento abrieron las puertas de la parte trasera de la camioneta y los vieron sueltos de las cadenas, los tipos no lo dudaron y les apuntaron con sus armas.

-No se muevan-Dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Manos arriba fenómenos, ¡Ahora!-Ordeno el otro.

Todos entraron en pánico, ¿donde demonios estaban Grecia, España y América?, en ese momento uno de los dos se metió al vehículo y le jalo el rulo a Romano el cual grito, un grito que alerto a España y los otros dos, y sin mas aparecieron de la nada.

-¡Oye tu, suelta ese rulo, ahora!

Solo España estaba frente a los dos sujetos, los cuales se rieron y el que tenia a Lovino sujeto del rulo lo volvió a jalar como provocando a Antonio, el cual frunció el ceño, nadie se metía con ese rulo y nadie mas que el podía tocarlo, en ese momento llegaron Alfred y Heracles y noquearon a los guardias, los cuales cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-¡España idiota, ese jalón si que dolió, ¿por que no hiciste algo?!-Le reclamo Lovino dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño.

-Bueno, si romeo y julieta ya terminaron con su discusión, ya podremos iniciar con esto-Dijo Arthur con los brazos cruzados.

Todos se pusieron en manos a la obra, mientras unos cuantos escondían a los guardias y montaban guardia, entre Lovino, Feliks, Kiku y Yao, fueron al salón de computadoras para recolectar información que les pudiera servir, en ese momento el cuarteto llego al lugar indicado y había tres hombre ahí, pero tenían un plan, estaban en los ductos de ventilación y Feliks bajo de cabeza con una sonrisa, los hombres solo se le quedaron mirando un rato.

-Caballeros, o sea hay dos maneras de relacionarnos-Dijo muy feliz y despreocupado como siempre.

Los tres hombres de improvisto sacaron sus armas y después dispararon contra el polaco, el cual lo esquivo de forma ágil saltando frente al primero de los tres hombres, al cual tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo lanzo al suelo de un movimiento rápido, al otro de que lo intento atacar de frente le dio una patada directo en la cara lanzandolo contra la pared, al tercero, el cual lo intento atacar por la espalda fue el que se llevo la peor parte, ya que el hombre lo tomo por la cintura con los brazos, cosa que no le gusto para nada al polaco, y sus amigos en su escondite lo sabían muy bien.

-O sea tipo, el ÚNICO que puede tocarme es TORIS-Dijo tomando los brazos de hombre y lanzandolo contra una pared, haciendo un gran hoyo

A ese lo dejo K.O., pero los otros dos no se rendían, así que tomando al tipo que anteriormente había noqueado lo lanzo contra los otros dos guardias que quedaban, los cuales estaban cerca de la puerta.

Mientras afuera de la oficina.

Los demás estaban llegando y fueron recibidos por tres tipos inconscientes que se estrellaron contra la pared de enfrente, sorprendidos todos miraron al interior del cuarto y vieron a Feliks sacudiéndose las manos, y acomodándose el cabello, mientras los otros tres bajaban de su escondite.

-¿Osea tipos, como que que me miran?, si les di a elegir-Dijo de forma tranquila al notar que todos lo miraban raro.

-Feliks, si sabes pelear así, ¿por que nunca peleas así en las guerras?-Le pregunto Suiza, que también había ido.

-Osea tipo, por que esto, como que es importante.

A todos les salio una gotita estilo anime, ni aunque estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte dejaba de ser el mismo, pero dejando eso de lado, empezaron a hacer una descarga completa de los archivos de la base, que iban desde planos hasta armas, había de todo, y Japón para salir mas pronto de ahí y hacer bolar las instalaciones por los aires, con la ayuda de unos regalitos de su hermano Hong Kong, en ese momento que ya habían descargado todo, una carpeta llamo la atención de Kiku.

-¿Resultados de autopsias, que es esto?-Se pregunto en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

-Kiku no hay tiempo, los explosivos que colocamos ya van a explotar en unos cuantos minutos-Dijo Tino algo preocupado.

-Solo un momento, no tardare nada-Dijo para iniciar a descargar la información.

En ese momento, escucharon pasos apresurados que se dirigían a donde ellos estaban y mas de uno entro en pánico.

-Kiku, sera mejor que te muevas rápido, por que dentro de poco tendremos compañía-Aru-Dijo Yao ya prendiéndose para pelear, al igual que los demás.

-La paciencia es una virtud mis amigos-Dijo de forma tranquila, mientras detrás de el los demás hacían una barricada con diferentes muebles que habían.

En ese momento, se escucha como los soldados empujaban la puerta, mientras que Alfred, Antonio, Gilbert, Vincent, Berwald, Mathias, Heracles, Ivan, Toris y Francis, hacían peso extra contra la puerta para que no entraran.

-No, no lo es, así que apúrate-Dijo serio Roderich, listo para pelear, igual que los demás.

Todos ya estaban preparados para la pelea, Kumajiro gruñía a lado de Matthew, listo para atacar al que lastimara a su amo, cuando finalmente se termino de descargar el archivo, todos subieron por el ducto de ventilación, mientras los que hacían peso en la puerta se quedaban.

-¿¡Que hacen?, dejen ya la puerta y vengan!-Grito Vash mirándolos desde el techo.

-Tranquilos, ya encontraremos otro modo de salir-Le dijo Vincent, empujando con mas fuerza la puerta.

Vash se le quedo mirando un poco triste, no quería dejarlo, ni a el, ni a los otros, era verdad que a veces lo desesperaban, pero eso no quitaba de que eran sus amigos y compañeros, pero después sintió un toque en su hombro, era Roderich el cual lo miraba serio, y el entendió el mensaje, debían irse y confiar en que ellos saldrían por otro lugar, así que cerrando la reja entre ellos dos, se fueron de allí.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que sus parejas se fueron soltaron la puerta y se escondieron por la habitación, todos los soldados que estaban afuera entraron y empezaron a revisar la habitación pero no había nada, o eso creían hasta que la puerta detrás de ellos se cerro de pronto, cosa que los puso alertas, lo malo fue que entre los soldados que ahí estaban, estaba el que le toco su rulo a Lovino.

-No debiste tocar lo que es mio-Dijo una voz algo tenebrosa, que asusto a los pobres soldados.

-¿Q-quien es-esta ahí?-Pregunto uno.

En ese momento, todos esos hombres miraron brillar Diez pares de ojos con un brillo malicioso.

-Sus peores pesadillas-Dijeron unas voces tenebrosas.

Toma fuera de la habitación.

Se escucharon disparos, gritos, golpes, maldiciones contra las naciones, entre otras cosas, cuando en ese momento, todo volvió a ser tranquilo, y los resagados salieron como si nada, vestidos como los guardias que ahora estaban en el suelo noqueados, para encontrarse con los demás.

Mientras en otra parte de la base.

Los chicos no estaban mejor, los habían descubierto y ahora estaban peleando contra sus atacantes.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿como fue que se enteraron?!-Grito Lovino escondido detrás de un auto.

-¡Deja de hablar y dispara!-Grito ahora Lukas con algo de fastidio.

Todos disparaban contra los soldados, y estos regresaban el ataque con mas fiereza, y lo peor fue que los tenían acorralados y no podían escapar, en ese momento, los soldados detuvieron su ataque.

-¡Salgan con las manos en alto, los tenemos rodeados!

-Mierda-Maldijo Arthur.

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Matthew.

-No podemos rendirnos-Dijo Tino-No hasta que Su-san y los demás regresen.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Kiku tuvo una idea.

-Chicos tengo una idea-Dijo Kiku, para después proceder a decir su idea.

Una vez que ya estaba listo el plan solo salieron, Arthur, Yao, Kiku, Matthew y Vash, mientras que los demás seguían en su escondite.

-Registrenlos-Ordeno el líder del grupo de soldados.

Los soldados obedecieron a la orden y los empezaron a revisar, pero al no encontrar nada sospechoso y que le quitaran a Vash sus armas, el líder se les acerco, deteniéndose en frente de Vash.

-Mmm, eres de hermosa apariencia, eso me gusta-Dijo pasando una mano por su mejilla.

-No me toques-Dijo quitandole la mano de un manotazo.

-Eres rudo ¿eh?, bueno yo también puedo serlo-Comento para después darle un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

El suizo callo de rodillas por la falta de aire sosteniéndose el estomago con ambos brazos, los demás intentaron ir a ayudarlo pero los agarraron entre todos los soldados, aquel hombre se acerco al caído y lo tomo por el cabello para hacerlo que se levantara, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, Vash entro en pánico.

-Su-suéltame-Dijo forcejeando con el hombre.

-Bueno muchachos, encargarse de estos y busquen a los otros, yo me encargo de este solo-Dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa perversa en su cara.

Los demás miraron como Vash era llevado al interior del edificio por aquel hombre mientras intentaba negarse, en ese momento los que llegaban del salón de computadoras, miraron al tipo aquel con Vash en brazos, fue cuando a Holanda le invadió una gran furia asesina, cuando miro como lo metía a una de las habitaciones de aquel complejo.

-Voy por Vash-Dijo Vincent de forma aterradora.

-¿Que, estas loco?-Pregunto Francis.

Pero Vincent no lo escucho y se acerco para ver que le hacia al suizo, cuando tuvo una mejor vista de lo que el tipo hacia, ahora si estaba seguro de que lo iba matar, nadie tocaba a Vash y menos en su presencia, ya que el tipo tenia a Vash acorralado contra una pared mientras que tenia las manos de este atrapadas con una de las suyas, mientras que el joven suizo intentaba quitarlo de encima.

-Bien dicen que las naciones se pueden embarazar no importa el genero, ¿que tal si lo comprobamos?-Pregunto el hombre con un tono perverso en su voz, Suiza entro en pánico.

Y mas cuando le metió la mano por debajo de la ropa, para tocar su piel lo cual hizo que se empezara a debatir con el hombre aquel, lo cual al parecer no le gusto para nada y le dio otro golpe en el estomago, haciendo que de nuevo cayera al suelo, pero no quedo ahí, ya que el tipo le dio una patada en la cara que de tan fuerte que fue lo dejo inconsciente, Vincent no lo aguanto mas y entro cuando el hombre aquel empezó a desvestir el pequeño cuerpo de Suiza.

-¡No lo toques!-Grito lleno de ira, los demás también entraron.

El hombre sonrió burlón y con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de joven entre sus brazos, para después y sin la mas mínima vergüenza lamer el cuello de Vash y pasar sus manos por el pecho del muchacho que seguía sin despertar, los otros diez solo miraron el rostro de Vash, estaba hinchado y sangraba por la patada que le dio aquel soldado.

-Si lo quieres, ven por el-Le dijo con un tono de burla.

Holanda no lo dudo y corrió hacia el, para sin mas lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara y tomar el cuerpo de Vash en sus brazos, todo fue tan rápido que aquel hombre no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar y el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo sin consciencia, después de eso todos se fueron de ahí corriendo para encontrarse con los demás, cuando llegaron a lado de un vehículo de los soldados, en el camino miraron a los demás chicos y un montón de soldados tirados en el suelo.

-¿Pero que paso aquí?-Pregunto Gilbert sorprendido.

-Nada, solo que algunos se quisieron pasar de listos-Dijo Roderich como si nada.

-¡Oh por dios, ¿pero o sea que le paso a Suiza?!-Pregunto con un grito Polonia.

En ese momento, las bombas que pusieron en el recinto empezaron a explotar lo cual significaba que la distracción para escapar, así que no lo desaprovecharon y se subieron en el auto que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Se los diremos en la guarida, ahora vayámonos!-Dijo Suecia en un grito (disculpen, pero el acento sueco no es lo mio).

Todos subieron rápido y para su suerte estaban las llaves dentro, Holanda que iba al volante no lo dudo y arranco una vez todos estuvieron dentro del coche, y ahí iban una bola de países que huían de sus enemigos, pero no se salvaron ya que los empezaron a perseguir, por lo que empezaron a buscar algo en el auto que les pudiera servir, en ese momento, encuentran algo que en definitiva les iba a servir.

-Chicos, miren lo que me encontré-Dijo Finlandia con una sonrisa, sacando de la parte trasera un bazooka, la cual se la dio a Alfred ya que el tenia mas experiencia que los demás con eso.

En ese momento, Alfred abre la escotilla del techo (o como lo conozcan ustedes) y salio por ahí apuntando a su objetivo, antes de disparar respiro hondo y después de eso disparo, gritando:

-¡Aquí esta su dulce o truco!

Haciendo un gran escándalo y alboroto en los enemigos que los seguían, lo cual aprovecharon para acelerar y escapar.

Un rato después llegaron a su guarida, nadie estaba fuera por los alrededores era obvio decir que estaban escondidos en el interior del edificio, todos bajaron del vehículo, Vincent seguía con Vash en los brazos debido a que todavía no despertaba, cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar estaba oscuro y al cerrar la puerta alguien salto encima de Noruega con un cuchillo en la mano, pero como Mathias cuando su noruego estaba en peligro o amenazado, reacciono rápido y tomo de la muñeca a la persona, se encendió la luz y era Bielorrusia que estaba con cuchillo en mano lista para atacar.

-Natalia, ¿que es lo que haces, quieres matarme?-Le reclamo Lukas cuando Mathias la soltó.

-Perdón-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento llego Liechtenstein y miro a su hermano desmayado y sangrando de la cara.

-¡Onii-sama!-Grito preocupada corriendo hacia Holanda que traía al suizo desmayado.

Después de dejar a Suiza descansando y al cuidado de su hermana, los demás procedieron a ver las cosas que substrajeron de la base de datos de aquella base, cuando lo hicieron, miraron que había numerosos inventos para volverlos vulnerables a todos y también que tenían información de cada uno de ellos, tanto personal como profesional.

-Osea, como que, tipo, nos tienen bien checados-Dijo Feliks con preocupación.

-Si eso parece-Comento Ucrania también preocupada.

En eso, Kiku se acuerda de lo que descargo antes de que se fueran de la base y decide abrir el archivo, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar reprimir un grito cuando miro las imágenes de sus amigos y compañeros muertos hasta ahora y también empezó a llorar al ver las imágenes.

-Kiku, ¿que pasa?-Le pregunto Heracles que miro a su pareja llorar.

Kiku por toda respuesta señalo la pantalla de la laptop que tenia enfrente y Heracles se le quedo mirando sorprendido y horrorizado por lo veía, los demás al ver las reacciones de sus dos compañeros fueron a ver lo que había en la maquina y lo que vieron los dejo estupefactos a todos, pasaban las imágenes en la pantallas y miraban los cuerpos sin vida y cortados de sus compañeros naciones, incluso Raivis que ya se había tranquilizado un poco, tuvo un nuevo ataque de ansiedad y tristeza al ver el cuerpo de su hermano acostado en una cama mientras era mutilado por unos científicos y Toris y Feliks fueron por el y se lo llevaron de ahí para que no siguiera viendo las imágenes.

Al acabar el vídeo (ya que era una cinta de unas tres horas) todos se quedaron en silencio lo único que lo perturbaba eran los sollozos de algunos que lloraban y las respiraciones de los que permanecían tranquilos en la sala.

-Esto no se quedara así-Hablo Lovino que lloraba de tristeza y rabia al ver como mutilaban el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Lo mismo pienso Romano-Dijeron Gilbert y Toris en misma condiciones que el.

No había ninguna duda, la guerra entre humanos y naciones, estaba declarada.

* * *

 **Bien creo que hasta aquí este capitulo y si se que me he tardado en subir capítulos es que como ya dije, eh tenido cosas que hacer y no eh tenido tiempo para nada, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, si tienen alguna sugerencia y comentario (ya sea positivo o negativo) díganme, no me voy a ofender.**

 **Bueno ya me voy.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**

 **Posdata: Creo que ya vieron mi pareja Crack favorita, y si no existía, pues ya existe XD, HolandaxSuiza, es que se me hacen hay no se jajja.**


	5. Chapter 5: La venganza

Chapter 5: La venganza.

Ya había pasado un día desde el ataque a la base enemiga que casi les cuesta la vida a más de uno, pero que de milagro habían podido salir todos ilesos, bueno casi ya que Vash seguía algo lastimado de los golpes que recibió de aquel hombre que…bueno ustedes me entienden, pero ya se encontraba algo mejor, pero lo que no entendía era el ¿por qué Vincent no se separaba de el?, pero bueno eso se lo preguntaría más tarde.

En ese momento, todos se encontraban en una habitación donde estaba Matthew acostado en una cama improvisada recuperándose de un balazo que le dieron y que por milagro no era muy grave y su mejoría no tardaría en crecer, pero Francis nunca se alejaba de su lado y siempre tenía con él a su pequeña hija.

Un día, Vash iba caminando por la habitación donde estaba Canadá un poco más recuperado y miro el hermoso cuadro que formaban aquel chico tan tierno, el pervertido de su esposo y la pequeña hija de ambos, nunca creyó que alguien como Francia pudiera tener a una persona como Canadá a su lado y ser tan feliz, era algo que sinceramente envidiaba un poco, pero lo dejo pasar, ahora lo importante era proteger a los que quedaban.

Una vez que Matthew se recuperó por completo, empezó una reunión para planear lo que harían para vengarse más que nada de lo que les hicieron a sus amigos y hermanos, y así pasó un buen rato de discusiones sin llegar a nada.

-¡Yo digo que hay que ir a por esos hijos de puta, y partirles la cara!-Exclamo Escocia.

-Si claro, ¿y luego que genio?, ¿esperar a que nos acribillen a todos?-Pregunto Inglaterra con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Chicos, pelear no nos va a ayudar en nada-Hablo México que hasta el momento no la habían atrapado.

-María tiene razón, pelear entre nosotros no nos lleva a nada-Dijo Taiwán cruzada de brazos y seria.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, todos volvieron a centrase en buscar otro plan de ataque que les pudiera servir y no poner en riesgo a todos.

No se les ocurría nada, hasta que alguien más hablo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Yo tengo una idea, pero creo que es algo arriesgada-Hablo Letonia, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Habla entonces-Ordeno Bielorrusia, Letonia tembló por el tono empleado.

-No le hables así a mi hermano, Natalia-Le dijo Lituania de forma tan fría que sorprendió a todos.

-Bu-bueno, no creo que te guste mi idea, her-hermano-Dijo el niño un poco tímido.

Lituania lo volteo a ver serio, sin ninguno expresión en su rostro, como exigiendo una explicación.

-Explícate-Le dijo de forma seria.

-Bueno, ahm lo que yo iba a proponer era que, uno de nosotros se dejara atrapar por los soldados y una vez ya dentro, pues, dar la voz de ataque-Dijo el pequeño letón, pero Toris no sabía por qué dijo que el plan no les iba a gustar.

-¿Y por qué dices que el plan no le va a gustar a Lituania?-Pregunto Ucrania con algo de curiosidad en la voz.

-Porque yo seré la carnada-Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡De ninguna manera te dejare hacerlo!-Grito Toris, asustando a todos.

-Raivis, ¿estás loco?, podrían matarte-Dijo preocupado Sealand, tomando los hombros de su amigo.

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo-Dijo mirando lo ojos azules del otro niño.

-No te dejare ir solo, yo iré con el también-Hablo segura Liechtenstein dando un paso al frente.

-Lily no te dejare hacerlo-Dijo Vash de forma seria.

-Onii-Sama, sé que me quieres mucho y tratas de protegerme, y te lo agradezco, pero en este momento yo quiero y estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida para proteger a la gente que quiero-Dijo decidida la pequeña rubia.

Todos vieron como el resto de los más jóvenes se ponía a lado de Letonia con decisión de sus miradas, después de intentar objetar no pudieron, y después de estar de acuerdo todos se fueron a dormir, ya que se les había ido el día entero con planes de ataque y demás.

Bueno Vash era obvio que no podía dormir por lo que se quedó sentado en una silla pensando en que el plan podría salir mal y más de uno de esos jóvenes y su hermana podrían salir heridos, y si su hermana salía herida de esa misión prácticamente suicida, en ese momento llego alguien junto a él, y ese alguien era Holanda que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Le pregunto, Vash solo asintió algo tímido.

-Holanda, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Por qué nunca te separabas de mi cuando estaba inconsciente?, mi hermana y Emma me dijeron que te la pasaste toda una noche en vela por mí.

Holanda solo se sonrojo un poco y se puso algo nervioso, pero después de un rato decidió hablar.

-Suiza, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y quiero que me escuches con mucha atención.

Suiza solo se le quedo mirando como esperando lo que le tenía que decir.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te lo digo?, muy bien, empezare diciendo que esto no es fácil para mí, ya que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero, lo que tengo que decirte es…..-No podía, simplemente no podía decirle lo que realmente sentía por él, le daba pena y miedo a que lo rechazara.

Pero después de un rato callado mando todo al diablo y sin más lo tomo de la muñeca atrayéndolo hacia él, y después dándole un apasionado beso en los labios que tomo por sorpresa al pobre suizo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por un lado: podría darle un empujón para apartarlo de él, ir por su escopeta y dispararle por tal osadía, y por otro: podría corresponderle, pero después de mucho se decidió por la segunda opción, cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar, mientras sentía una cálida sensación en el pecho, llevo sus brazos al cuello del holandés y este lo rodeo por la cintura para profundizar un poco más el beso, después de mucho los dos se separaron unidos solo por un hilo de saliva.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunto?-Pregunto Holanda con una suave sonrisa, mirando el rostro sonrojado de Suiza.

-Más o menos-Respondió, para después sonreír-Pero no me quedo muy claro, ¿me lo repites?

Vincent solo sonrió y cargo en brazos a Vash para llevarlo a su habitación y repetirle hasta el cansancio lo que tanto quería el suizo.

Unas semanas después.

Ya era el día del plan, los más jóvenes, fingían estar paseando por la calle del pueblo en el que se encontraban escondidos, sin mucho que hacer hasta que alcanzaron a ver a unos soldados que estaban cerca de ahí, y sin pensarlo pasaron por ahí para que los vieran.

-Oye, ¿esos que van ahí no son naciones?-Pregunto uno de los soldados a su compañero.

-Si tienes razón, pero solo reconozco a dos de ellos, los otros deben ser micro-naciones-Hablo el otro soldado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fueron hacia los chicos que estaban parados en una esquina fingiendo estar esperando a otras naciones para irse de ahí, cuando los soldados los atraparon, en una primer plano todos se resistieron pero viendo que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra esos hombres, se dejaron llevar por ellos a una camioneta, una vez ya dentro, Sealand saco un radio para comunicarse con las naciones.

-Ya nos van a llevar a la base, Papa-Dijo el niño con el radio en las manos.

-Muy bien, sigan fingiendo, ya iremos por ustedes-Dijo Suecia (como ya eh dicho más una vez, el acento sueco no es lo mío).

En ese momento, Sealand guarda rápido el radio cuando escucha que frenan la camioneta, pasos afuera y todos entran en pánico, si incluso Ladonia que trataba de mantenerse impasible y abrazo a Kugelmugle (no me acuerdo de cómo se escribía) para calmarlo un poco, en ese momento los dos hombres abren las puertas de atrás, donde ellos iban, y entran tomando de los brazos a Letonia para sacarlo, cosa que Sealand no iba a permitir.

-¡¿Qué hacen?, déjenlo en paz!-Grito el pequeño rubio al ver que se llevaban al pequeño letón.

-¡Cállate pequeño insolente!-Grito uno de los soldados golpeando a Peter con su arma y empujándolo contra el suelo, los demás que iban con en la camioneta fueron con Sealand.

-¡Peter, eres un maldito, déjalo en paz!-Le grito Raivis al soldado que golpeo a Sealand.

El soldado lo volteo a ver molesto y sin más lo golpeo a él también con su puño en la cara haciéndolo salir por completo del compartimiento de atrás, y cerrando las puertas en donde estaban los demás mirando como sacaban al joven letón.

Una ya fuera de la camioneta tiraron a Letonia al suelo mientras se reían de el cruelmente, mientras se iba parado lo patearon en el estómago haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo tosiendo un poco, mientras reían de lo mal que lo estaba pasando el chico, así que tomándolo del cabello lo hicieron levantarse mientras gritaba de dolor.

-Vamos nación, defiéndete-Exigió uno de los soldados, empujándolo bruscamente.

-Déjalo, la verdad no puedo entender como alguien tal débil puede ser una nación-Comento con burla uno de los dos soldados, haciendo que su compañero se riera.

Letonia solo se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, sin hacer nada y mirando como todos en la camioneta pateaban las puertas para abrirlas e ir a ayudarlo, tal era la fuerza que todos aplicaban que hasta ladeaban el auto de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco con él?-Pregunto uno de los dos soldados, mirando de manera perversa a Letonia.

-Me parece bien, no tengo nada más que hacer-Dijo el otro.

Letonia entro en pánico, su respiración se empezó a hacer entrecortada, y más cuando entre los dos lo arrastraron a unos matorrales que estaban cerca para hacer sus porquerías con él, mientras que gritaba por ayuda.

En ese momento, las demás naciones llegaron a ayudar a los más pequeños a salir de la camioneta, mientras que los dos hombres estaban distraídos, cuando les preguntaron sobre Letonia, la respuesta no le gusto para nada a Lituania y Polonia.

-¡Se lo llevaron, los soldados se lo llevaron y no sabemos a dónde!-Grito espantada Wy.

-¡¿Qué, como que se lo llevaron?!-Gritaron la pareja asustada.

En ese instante, escucharon los gritos de ayuda de Raivis y las voces lascivas del par de hombres que lo tenían atrapado, Lituania y Polonia no lo dudaron y fueron rápido hacia el lugar y lo que vieron fue lo más horrible que pudieron haber visto, su hermano estaba siendo mancillando por ese par de hombres que le metían mano sin importarles lo que el niño pudiera sentir, Toris no lo aguanto más y tomando su arma se dispuso a interferir, pero fue detenido por un par de manos que se pusieron en cada uno de sus hombros, volteo y miro a Matthew y a Lovino.

-Tranquilo, ya tendrás tu oportunidad de vengarte-Dijo Lovino serio.

Después de eso, los dos salieron corriendo, uno a la derecha y el otro por la izquierda, todos miraban como cada uno se escondía entre los árboles, mientras esperaban el momento preciso para atacar, mientras Raivis seguía gritando.

-¡Cállate ya, nadie te va a ayudar!

-¡Déjenme ir, por favor, no me hagan daño!

-Nada de lo que diga un error de la naturaleza como tú, nos va a conmover.

-¿Estas grabando?, esto va a ser divertido-Dijo para después empezar a destrozar la ropa de Raivis con una navaja.

Letonia solo podía esperar a que alguien lo escuchara y llegara a ayudarlo, sentía las manos de ese degenerado pasarse por todo su cuerpo y como la asquerosa lengua del mismo se pasaba por su cuello, se sentía asqueado y de sus ojos solo salían lágrimas, y sus esperanzas disminuían, cuando en ese momento, algo paso.

-¡Oigan bastardos, aquí arriba!-Grito una voz conocida para él, era Romano.

El cual salto y le cayó a lado del hombre que estaba sobre Letonia, y sin dudarlo lo pateo lejos del chico que solo atino a levantarse y correr lejos de ahí, cuando el segundo, el cual gravaba lo que le iban a hacer al pequeño letón iba a atacar a Lovino, Matthew actuó rápido y lo golpe con una rama que tenía cerca y a la mano, pero como estos hombres nunca entienden se levantaron y les dieron pelea a las dos naciones frente a ellos.

Lovino solo intercambio una mirada con Matthew y saltaron a la acción, Matthew con un rápido movimiento logro desarmar a su rival para luego darle una patada a la boca del estómago y luego un puñetazo en la mandíbula, eso no fue mucho porque el otro se recuperó y le atino un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que el chico quedara con la vista hacia la derecha y con la vista al suelo, cosa que Francia supo que fue un gran error de parte de ese soldado.

-Vas a pagar eso.

Y sin más le empezó a dar golpe tras otro sin parar, puñetazos y patadas volaban alrededor del pobre hombre sin que este pudiera defenderse, una vez que termino de darle una buena lección, Matthew dio el golpe final, corrió hacia él y sin más le dio una patada en el aire que lo mando contra el tronco de un árbol haciendo un gran hoyo en el mismo.

Lovino también tenía una pelea algo dispareja pero él sabía bien cómo lidiar con tramposos, en ese momento Romano estaba escondido entre los arbustos de ese pequeño bosque, y el hombre con el que peleaba pasaba por ahí, Lovino sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra él y de un movimiento rápido de manos logro quitarle el arma al soldado y apuntarle con ella en la cabeza.

-¡Por favor no me mates!-Grito asustado el hombre.

-¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?, ¿acaso tú y todos esos bastardos le perdonaron la vida a mi hermano y a mis amigos?-Pregunto de manera fría, tanto que daba miedo.

El hombre no respondió, solo se quedó ahí arrodillado y llorando suplicando por su vida, pero Lovino no iba a llevarse el placer de matar a uno de esos hombres que les estaban haciendo tanto mal a todos, se giró y sin más le tendió el arma a Toris.

-Hazlo Toris, venga a tu hermano-Le dijo el lituano no lo dudo y tomo el arma para después apuntar a la cabeza del hombre.

-S-señor Lituania, n-no lo ha-haría, ¿verdad?-Pregunto temeroso el hombre arrodillado, mientras era rodeado por las demás naciones.

-Mataron a unos de mis hermanos e intentaron abusar del otro-Dijo fríamente Lituania.

-Pero no tienes ojos de asesino-Lo desafío confiado.

-¿Apostamos?, meses de guerra cambian hasta al alma más sensible-Dijo para después disparar y matar al hombre.

Todos vieron con asombro como Toris dejo de ser la persona amable y pacífica, para convertirse en alguien completamente diferente a ese ser amable y bondadoso que todos conocían, pero como Toris dijo, meses de guerra cambiaban a cualquiera.

En ese momento, Toris dio media vuelta y miro a Letonia siendo abrazado por Polonia para calmarlo un poco ya que este último lloraba, mientras le cantaba en voz baja, después de un rato ataron al que quedo noqueado y le vendaron los ojos para que cuando despertara no viera a qué lugar lo llevaban, lo arrojaron a la camioneta y se fueron de ahí, llevándose a ese soldado como prisionero de guerra y para interrogarlo sobre ciertas cosas.

Y si ese hombre no quería cooperar por las buenas, entonces lo harían por las malas.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta este quinto capitulo de esta historia, que bueno que ya la tenia algo avanzada y la termine ayer, pero como no había Internet en mi casa pues no la pude subir, pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense, después subo el sexto capitulo solo esperen ok.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6: Caen dos mas

Chapter 6: La caída de dos más.

Ya habían regresado a la base y las naciones estaban "interrogando" al prisionero, que estaba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la bodega, en la habitación estaban, Finlandia, Canadá, Romano y Polonia, sumando al soldado que tenían de prisionero.

Las cuatro naciones estaban intentando hacer que el hombre cooperara pero este se rehusaba a hablar de lo que planeaban hacer una vez que todos se extinguieran.

-Está bien amigo, habla de una buena vez y te prometemos que esta será la noche menos dolorosa de tu maldita vida-Hablo de forma seria y fría, Canadá.

-Nunca me harán hablar-Dijo decidido el hombre que estaba atado en una silla.

Polonia harto de la negativa de ese hombre fue directo a una mesa donde había unas cuantas herramientas y armas, tomo una manopla y se la puso en una de sus manos.

-Bueno tipo, ya que no quieres hacer esto por las buenas, entonces como que vamos a hacer esto por las malas-Dijo en tono despreocupado.

Se acercó al hombre y sin más le dio un puñetazo con la manopla directo en la mandíbula, la cual de tan fuerte le saco un poco (más bien mucha) sangre de la boca, el hombre los volteo a ver con una sonrisa algo burlona al ver como los países más débiles mostraban su lado más fiero y agresivo.

-Veo que ya no demuestran ser tan débiles como muchos dicen que son-Dijo con algo de burla mientras que las naciones lo ven de forma fría.

-Cállate y di lo que queremos saber, o sabrás de lo que somos capaces los "débiles" –Dijo Finlandia serio.

-Está bien, para que el plan de mis superiores funcione, necesita que todos ustedes desaparezcan del mapa, es decir que mueran, y después irán por sus hijos, en este momento están buscando al hijo desaparecido de los idiotas de Italia y Alemania-Dijo el hombre mientras de su boca salía sangre.

-¡Nunca te atrevas a insultar a mi hermano bastardo!-Grito Lovino mientras golpeaba al hombre de nuevo en el rostro.

-Y no creas que dejaremos que toquen a nuestros hijos-Dijo Finlandia.

El hombre solo tosió un poco escupiendo algo más de sangre, y empezó a reír.

-Idiotas, ¿en este momento dos no están, verdad?-Pregunto, las naciones presentes se tensaron un poco.

-Mi hermano-Dijo Canadá, para después salir de la sala disparado.

Los otros se quedaron ahí, y siguieron interrogando al hombre para que dijera más información.

Matthew llego al salón que servía de sala de juntas y tomo un teléfono que allí había y marco el número de su hermano, ya que Alfred decidió llevarse lejos a Arthur y a su hijo Andrew para que estuvieran lejos de ese hombre que le daba mala espina, un rato de espera, Alfred contesto.

-¿Diga?-Pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea, era Alfred.

-¿Alfred?, ¿tu, Arthur y Andrew están bien?, ¡dime que están bien!-Dijo de manera algo alterada el joven canadiense.

-Tranquilo hermanito, respira, los tres estamos bien-Dijo en un tono tranquilizador para calmar a su hermano menor.

-Me alegro de que estén bien-Dijo ya un poco aliviado.

-Bien, ¿y cómo van las cosas por allá?, ¿Qué tal va el interrogatorio?-Pregunto Alfred.

-Va bien ya está cooperando un poco les avisaremos sobre lo que nos cuente, pero por favor cuídense mucho, los tres-Dijo Canadá aliviado.

Después Canadá colgó para regresar a la habitación donde estaban sus compañeros con el soldado interrogándolo.

Mientras con la familia Jones.

Alfred acababa de colgar el teléfono, estaban en una cabaña que un amigo de Alfred les había prestado para quedarse por un tiempo mientras se iban a un lugar mejor, Arthur se acercó a él después de acostar a su pequeño hijo, al verlo un poco serio.

-Alfred, ¿pasa algo?-Le pregunto algo preocupado.

Alfred lo volteo a ver, para después sonreírse.

-Si todo está bien, llamo Matthew, se notaba algo preocupado-Le dijo un poco pensativo mientras lo abrazaba.

-De seguro no es nada, mas aparte es natural que esté preocupado por nosotros, somos su familia y por cómo están las cosas, como ya dije es natural-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alfred le volvió a sonreír para después darle un suave beso en los labios, cosa que Arthur correspondió con gran cariño como siempre hacia, después de eso los dos se fueron a la habitación para descansar un poco, mañana iba a ser un día duro, como siempre desde aquel día que hicieron esa declaración de exterminio parra todas las naciones.

A la mañana siguiente.

Alfred se despertó temprano, miro a Arthur a su lado y lo beso en la frente, no se imaginaba su vida sin el a su lado, por eso desde que paso aquello se hizo la promesa de que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, en ese momento se levanta y va a ver la cuna de su hijo, Andrew, estaba dormido se le quedo mirando por un rato y sonrió con ternura, era idéntico a Arthur, solo que con los ojos azules y sin las cejas del ingles.

Después de un rato se fue a preparar el desayuno para el y su familia, un rato después Arthur se levanto por el olor que llegaba de la cocina y no fue el único ya que su pequeño hijo también se despertó por el olor de la cocina, tomo al bebe en sus brazos y salio de la habitación donde dormían el y su esposo, y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez ahí, miro a su esposo preparando un rico desayuno para todos y se acerco a el por detrás con su hijo en brazos todavía, y cuando estuvo cerca de el, con uno de sus brazos lo abrazo por detrás.

-Buenos días-Lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Arthur, ¿como amaneciste?-Le pregunto, para después besarlo.

-Estoy bien, y hay alguien que también te quiere saludar-Dijo Arthur sonriendo, para después levantar al pequeño Andrew que le sonreía a su padre.

-Hola pequeño, ¿como amaneció mi pequeño héroe?-Dijo sonriente el americano mientras cargaba al bebe y este solo se reía alegre.

Después de eso, la familia se sentó a la mesa para tomar su desayuno y hablar de lo que harían ahora, cuando en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña que un amigo de Alfred les había dado para que se quedaran, Arthur agarro a su bebe y lo abrazo contra su pecho en una manera de protegerlo y Alfred se coloco delante de ellos con una pistola en la mano que saco de su pantalón.

-¿Quien es?-Pregunto sin bajar la guardia, pero reconocieron la voz detrás de la puerta.

-Alfred soy yo, Alex-Era el amigo de Alfred, el que los escondía de los soldados.

Alfred bajo el arma y fue a abrir la puerta de la casa, una vez dentro de la casa, invitaron a su amigo a pasar y a comer, cuando terminaron de comer y que Arthur durmiera al pequeño hijo de ambos, los adultos se fueron a la sala para hablar de lo que Alex tenia que decirles.

-¿Y que noticias traes?-Pregunto Arthur ansioso por saber.

-Bueno, esto es algo complicado, creo que lo están pasando en la tele, tienen que verlo por ustedes mismos-Dijo el joven mientras encendía la televisión.

Estaba el noticiero y lo que vieron dejo helados a las dos naciones, Mónaco y México del norte, habían sido capturados, no lo podían creer, simplemente no lo podían creer, los dos estaban esposados, las ropas de ambos estaban sucias, el cabello de Mónaco, antes limpio y bien cuidado, ahora estaba despeinado y sucio , y no se diga del mexicano, estaba peor, tenia golpes en su cara, su nariz y su labio inferior sangraba y tenia un corte en la mejilla derecha, al parecer habían dado pelea, ya que Mónaco también estaba herida.

-No es posible-Dijo Alfred al ver a su primo encadenado como si fuera una bestia o un animal.

-Créeme Alfred, esto es verdad y me entere por mi padre, que mañana los van a ejecutar-Dijo el chico con algo de pesar en su voz.

Alfred cerro fuertemente los puños, de solo imaginarse lo que les iban a hacer a sus compañeros, Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro, al parecer eso le tranquilizo un poco.

-¿Como los van a ejecutar?-Se atrevió a preguntar Arthur, pero la verdad era que no quería saber la respuesta.

-Dos palabras-Dijo antes de continuar-Silla eléctrica.

Esa fue como puñalada para los dos, y lo peor era que lo iban a transmitir por televisión INTERNACIONAL, para que TODO el maldito mundo los viera morir de forma poco digna, por que para todas las naciones, la manera mas digna de morir desde que todo eso ocurrió era peleando, defendiendo lo por varios años habían logrado conseguir, la paz entre las naciones, por lo cual varios ya habían caído.

-Solo quiero decirles que tengan cuidado, mi padre como ya saben es militar y ya esta comenzando a sospechar de que yo se algo, pero tranquilos, no diré nada, mi lealtad esta con mi amigo no con mi nación.

Los dos rubios sonrieron agradecidos, ya que Alex mas que su nación, consideraba a Alfred su amigo y era obvio que llegaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias por ellos, después de eso Alex les dijo la hora y día de la ejecución de las otras dos naciones, no creían poder verla, pero igual la habían pedido.

 **20 de abril, día de la ejecución.**

Alfred ya había notificado a las demás naciones de lo sucedido y ahora todos se encontraban viendo el canal donde pasarían la ejecución de Mónaco y México del Norte, todos se sentían impotentes al ver como el mexicano era sentado en ese silla de la muerte donde era atado con correas de cuero y le ponían ese casco que le daría una gran descarga eléctrica que en segundos le provocaría la muerte, Mónaco no se separo de el en todo el trayecto y ahora no era la exepcion y aunque los dos parecían tranquilos, la verdad era que querían salir corriendo de allí.

Finalmente, cuando terminaron de preparar al joven moreno en la silla, le dieron la oportunidad al mexicano de que dijera algo, el chico solo miro fijo la cámara que lo enfocaba y sonrió.

-Sigue luchando hermana, todos sigan luchando, no dejen que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano, se que muchos caerán, pero al final quedara una pequeña esperanza para salvar lo que queda de este mundo sumido en la miseria-Termino de decir al tiempo que uno de los guardias bajaba la palanca.

Los gritos del Pedro fueron tan fuertes que arrancaron terror a mas de un espectador que miraba lo que ocurría, Mónaco estaba mas que angustiada, no podía liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban, estaba débil y eso se veía a kilómetros, solo pudo llorar al ver que su amigo y compañero dejaba de gritar y de su boca solo salia espuma y su cuerpo se convulsionaba, al poco rato, ya no quedaba rastro de vida en el cuerpo sentado en ese silla.

Ahora era el turno de Mónaco, igual la sentaron y ataron con fuerza a la silla, le lastimaban las correas pero parecía que a esos tipos no les importaba herir a una fina dama como lo era ella, o bien lo que quedaba de aquella fina dama que con todo esto perdió mucho mas que su libertad, perdió su vida entera, una vez que estuvo lista, no le dieron ni oportunidad de hablar tan solo derramo lagrimas amargas y jalaron la palanca. Sus gritos fueron aun mas desgarradores que los de su compañero, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al poco tiempo y de su boca salia espuma y algo de sangre, tan solo pudo pensar algo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia para siempre.

-"Adiós hermano, te quiero mucho, los quiero mucho a todos"

Después de eso, su cuerpo dejo de convulsionarse y quedo inerte sentado en aquella silla.

Luego de la ejecución, llegaron dos guardias y se llevaron de ahí los cuerpos de las dos naciones muertas, para llevarlas a un laboratorio y hacer experimentos con ellos.

 **En la casa de los Jones.**

Alfred apago la televisión, después de ver tal salvajada contra ellos, Arthur estaba intentando contener las lagrimas por lo que había visto, Alfred se acerco a el y lo abrazo, mientras que el otro dejo correr libre su llanto acurrucado en el pecho de su pareja.

-¿Por que están haciendo esto?, nosotros no somos una amenaza, al contrario lo que hacemos es para el bien de nuestros ciudadanos-Dijo Arthur todavía en el pecho de Alfred.

-Todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veras-Trato de calmarlo.

-Solo espero que estemos aquí para verlo-Comento Arthur secándose las lagrimas.

 **En la noche.**

Ya era de noche y ya habían cenado, ahora estaban acostados durmiendo, eso hasta que escucharon un ruido fuera de la casa lo cual ocasiono que los dos se despertaran, Arthur se levanto y tomando un abrigo fue a donde su hijo y lo tomo en sus brazos Alfred se acerco a la cómoda y saco una pistola que guardaba allí y un revolver, le dio el revolver a Arthur.

-Tómalo, por si tienes que huir, te puedas defender-Le dijo, Arthur solo asintió y tomo el arma con una de sus manos.

En ese momento, escucharon que tocaban la puerta con violencia, y una voz reconocida los llamaba desesperado.

-¡Alfred, Arthur, abran soy Alex!-Era su fiel amigo y compañero, Alex.

Alfred se apresuro a abrirle y el otro entro cerrando la puerta rápidamente, se notaba que había corrido bastante por como respiraba y por su ropa sucia se notaba que había corrido por el bosque.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, saben que están aquí, tienen que irse-Les dijo con preocupación en la voz.

América e Inglaterra estaban que no lo creían, ¿como se habían enterado?, eso era lo que todos se preguntaban, incluido el humano presente.

-Alex, llévate a Arthur y a mi hijo a un lugar seguro-Ordeno Alfred con tono de voz serio.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?-Pregunto el joven humano preocupado.

-Los voy a distraer para que puedan escapar.

-¡¿Estas loco? no te voy a dejar hacerlo!-Grito Arthur con lagrimas empezando a salir de sus verdes ojos.

-Arthur, no hay tiempo para esto, vete y pon a nuestro hijo a salvo, yo voy a estar bien-Le aseguro, pero la verdad era que ni el se la creía.

En ese momento, empezaron a tocar la puerta con fuerza mientras voces gritaban amenazas de muerte contra ellos, Alfred le dio un rápido beso a Arthur como juramente de que estaría bien y que en cuanto pudiera los alcanzaría, el ingles solo asintió con tristeza y tomando una manta arropo bien a su hijo y lo aferro a su pecho y junto al joven humano salio por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Alfred espero a que entraran para abrir fuego contra ellos, cuando por fin los soldados lograron tirar la puerta entraron y fueron recibidos por un América armado hasta los dientes, que no dudo en disparar contra ellos, no le importaba si estaba matando a sus propios ciudadanos, lo que a el le importaba era mantener a salvo a su familia, y para eso tenia que correr sacrificios y vaya que el precio estaba saliendo mas que alto en esta batalla.

 **Mientras cerca de la costa.**

Alex y Arthur ya estaban cerca de un lago que estaba en el bosque que los llevaría a la casa de Alex que estaba cerca de la frontera con Canadá lo suficientemente alejada de la civilización como para vivir tranquilos, pero Arthur no tenia intenciones de ir y esconderse, el era un guerrero y no iba a dejar morir solo a Alfred, el iría y lo ayudaría aun si eso significaba morir en el intento.

-Arthur, rápido tenemos que irnos-Dijo Alex ya a bordo de una valsa.

El ingles no dijo nada, tan solo le dio su bebe al joven humano que lo tomo en sus brazos, y después le dio una carta y unas placas que colgaban de su cuello.

-Dale esta carta cuando sea mas grande y creas que este listo-Dijo Inglaterra con cierto pesar en su voz.

-¿que vas a hacer tu?

-Voy a ir con Alfred y lo voy a ayudar a distraer a esos malditos, mientras tu te vas y pones a salvo a Andrew, debes criarlo como si fuera tuyo-Derramo unas lagrimas al decir esas palabras.

Después de eso Arthur le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y hecho a correr de regreso a la cabaña donde estaría Alfred.

Cuando llego lo que encontró le partió el corazón y una gran furia lo invadió, en ese momento un aura verde lo rodeo y cerrando con fuerza los ojos dio un fuerte grito que atrajo la atención hacia el, al momento de abrir los ojos, estos brillaban de un color verde fuerte y sin mas empezó a lanzar rayos de magia a los soldados que estaban rodeando el cuerpo sin vida de Alfred, mientras gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato, Arthur callo de rodillas debido a que la demostración de poder que hizo lo debilito un poco, momento que los muy cobardes aprovecharon para abrir fuego contra el.

 **En el lago.**

Alex tenia entre sus brazos al bebe que dormía tranquilamente, un momento después escucho disparos, y después de un rato el bebe empezó a llorar, y el sabia que significaba ese llanto, sabia claramente que sus dos amigos habían muerto.

-Tranquilo pequeño, yo te voy a cuidar, le hice una promesa a tus padres y pienso cumplirla-Dijo el joven con decicion mientras acunaba al bebe que comenzaba a calmarse.

* * *

 **Listo, tarde un buen tiempo pero al fin lo termine y espero que les guste, por que me esforse para que quedara decente, me dolió mas de lo que creen matar a una parte de mi país (soy de México), pero bueno era necesario.**

 **Bueno ya me voy y no se olviden de pasar a leer mis fics, "Los 12 príncipes bailarines" y "Un deseo, mil locuras", cuyos capítulos ya están en proceso.**

 **Ok, adiós y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7: El rescate de los asiáticos

**Ok, se que me tarde un buen en actualizar, pero aquí estoy lista para este nuevo capitulo que es el siete, espero que lo disfruten, por que yo voy a llorar y a maldecirme, mientras escribo esto.**

 **Bueno,sin mas que decir, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hetalia no es mio, por desgracia, es de su genialoso creador.**

* * *

Chapter 7: El rescate de los asiáticos y la muerte de un hermano.

Ya habían pasado los días y nadie tenia noticias de América e Inglaterra, y Matthew estaba sumamente preocupado y no era para menos, apenas unos días había hablado con su hermano y todo estaba bien, según Alfred claro, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos se había comunicado a la base para saber algo.

Pero su duda quedaría resuelta cuando por radio llego un comunicado de las autoridades a la población.

- _Se nos ha comunicado que al norte de los Estados Unidos hubo un enfrentamiento entre naciones y fuerzas del ejercito, en donde la mitad del escuadrón perdió la vida a manos de esos monstruos despiadados-_ Hablo la voz de un mujer por el parlante, todos respiraron aliviados, pero algo mas perturbo su alivio- _Pero también en el enfrentamiento contra esas bestias, cayeron Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland-Jones, mejor conocidos como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra._

Y con esa declaración, la esperanza de Matthew de que seguían con vida y que estaban bien se desmorono, al igual que el, que al momento de escuchar lo que decían por la radio, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo derramando lagrimas de tristeza y dolor, mientras gritaba de dolor por la muerte de su hermano, Francis inmediatamente le dio su hija a Hungría y fue a abrazar a Matthew que ahora maldecía a los cuatro vientos a todo el mundo.

Mientras cerca de ahí, estaban los hermanos de Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Irlanda del norte y Gales, que apretaron los puños al oír lo que dijeron en el comunicado que escucharon, era cierto, no pudieron ser los mejores ni los mas unidos, pero seguían siendo hermanos y aunque no lo admitieran con palabras, se notaba que les dolía la noticia, y ¿por que no?, Sealand ahora lloraba en el pecho de su "madre" Finlandia, por la muerte de su hermano, pro que era cierto, el tampoco pudo llevarse bien con el, pero eso no quería decir que no lo dejara de querer.

En ese momento, Matthew, acompañado por los Irlanda, Gales y Escocia, fueron a la celda del prisionero, al cual miraban con desprecio, y se negaba a hablar y dar información sobre los planes del gobierno en su contra.

-Bien te vamos a dar una oportunidad para que hables, ¿que es lo que quieren lograr con nuestra desaparición?-Pregunto Gales serio.

-Veo que no se rinden ¿verdad?-Dijo el hombre con cierta burla en su voz.

-Cuando realmente nos importa, no nos rendimos tan fácil, mi amigo-Dijo Canadá de forma fría-ahora responde-Lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa alzándolo del suelo.

-Vaya, hasta que demuestras ser fuerte Matt, dime ¿ya te enteraste de lo que les paso a tu idiota hermano y a su estúpido esposo?-Al decir aquello soltó una risita de burla que fue apagada por un golpe de Scott en su cara.

-Nunca insultes a mi hermano-Ordeno el pelirrojo lleno de ira, el hombre se rió un poco.

-¿Pero que veo?, los hermano de Inglaterra defendiéndolo cuando toda su vida lo trataron como basura-Comento con falsa sorpresa, eso fue un golpe bajo para los ingleses que agacharon la mirada.

En ese momento, Matthew puso fin a los comentarios del prisionero dándole un buen golpe en la boca del estomago, el tipo se doblo un poco por el dolor, ya que aunque no lo parezca Canadá era muy fuerte.

-¡Cállate y nos dirás lo que queremos saber si no, ya veraz de lo que soy capaz!-Grito Matthew con ira y rabia.

El hombre se quedo callado, ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía el canadiense.

-Bien, empecemos esto rápido, no quiero ver a esta basura enfrente de mi-Ordeno a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, iniciaron con las preguntas.

-Lo volveré a decir, ¿Que pretenden con nuestras desaparición?-Pregunto una vez mas Gales serio.

-Lo que mis jefes quieren es crear una nueva era, donde errores de la naturaleza como ustedes no estén para echar a perder sus asuntos, y obvio para lograr eso, es necesario que no existan, pero sus hijos tienen un papel especial en este asunto-Dijo serio el hombre.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Canadá mirándolo serio y con suma atención.

-No lo captan, lo que ellos quieren y mas el que sera el nuevo gobernante del nuevo mundo, es que sus hijos e hijas le sirvan de algo, ya que se entero que ustedes aun siendo hombres pudieron tener hijos, lo que "El" quiere es crear una nueva raza humana, que serán sus herederos y gobiernen después de el-Dijo sin importancia.

-¿Como se te puede ocurrir que sus hijos serán las "concubinas" de un maldito degenerado que nos quiere fuera del camino?-Pregunto Irlanda incrédulo, refiriéndose a la naciones con hijos.

-Bueno "El" necesita dejar descendencia fuerte, ¿y que mejor que hacerlo que con naciones?, por eso no matara a la mitad ni a sus hijos, ya que le servirán para darle hijos, entre los "candidatos" para ser sus amantes, están Polonia, Suiza, Rumanía, Letonia y claro tu, Canadá, entre otros y otras-Dijo sin que le importara y encojiendose de hombros.

-Yo no seré la perra de nadie-Dijo de forma fría el joven.

-Ah se me olvidaba, también esta en su lista, Sealand, no se por que, el ni siquiera es una nación, ni mucho menos es alguien fuerte ni importante-Comento algo confundido.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que Finlandia y Suecia, y claro nosotros, te dejaremos tocarlo-Dijo Irlanda del norte mirando de forma amenazante al hombre.

-Bueno, creo que ya es todo lo que necesitamos, por el momento-Dijo Canadá abriendo la puerta para salir junto a sus compañeros.

Todos dejaron la habitación donde estaba el prisionero y se reunieron con los demás, que esperaban en una sala aparte, al llegar ellos la junta empezó.

-¿Y bien, que averiguaron?-Pregunto México del sur seria y a la vez curiosa.

-Que el hombre detrás de todo esto quiere apoderarse del mundo para convertirse en rey del "nuevo orden mundial" con el en la sima-Dijo Irlanda en tono serio.

-Y que para eso tiene que deshacerse de nosotros, aunque eso ya lo sabían-Dijo Irlanda del norte.

-Y también que necesita descendencia, y que para tenerla quiere que algunos de nosotros sean sus concubinas-Dijo con total desagrado Gales cruzado de brazos.

-Si, y también quiere a sus hijos como parte de sus "Damas de compañía"-Dijo con el ceño fruncido Escocia.

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír lo que decían sus compañeros, y la lista mas o menos, de los que quería el hombre detrás de todo el caos, pero al oír su nombre, Suiza se desmayo sin mas, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Holanda lo atrapo entre sus brazos, y por mas que lo movieran el joven no reaccionaba, cosa que asusto a mas de uno y a la hermana del afectado.

-¡Vash, por favor hermano, abre los ojos!-Gritaba Lily asustada, mientras zarandeaba a su hermano.

En ese momento, Noruega se acerca a ayudar junto a Rumanía, y este ultimo al tocarlo en el vientre se da cuenta de algo, gracias a un nueva poder que desarrollo.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran, todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto Bulgaria acercándose a su "esposa".

-Parece que vamos a tener un nuevo integrante en esta familia-Dijo con una sonrisa, para después ver a Holanda-Felicidades amigo, seras padre.

Ahora era Vincent el que no lo podía creer, entonces recordó aquella noche en que tuvieron relaciones por primera vez y todo fue mas claro entonces, y aunque no lo demostrara, se encontraba feliz pero a la vez preocupado, ya que le preocupaba el que su hijo naciera en ese mundo lleno de violencia y muerte, donde otros mas quedaban huérfanos y la muerte los perseguía a cada rato, pero igual los cuidaría muy bien.

Después de la feliz noticia, llevaron a Suiza a una habitación para que descansara un poco, habían sido para el muchas emociones en un solo día, y obvio el padre del niño se quedo con el, al igual que la cuñada y hermana del "futura madre" del hijo de Holanda. En ese momento, Yao e Ivan estaban hablando con sus hermanos para decirles algo muy importante.

-¿¡Como que se van?!-Pregunto asustada Ucrania.

-¡¿Ya olvidaron lo que les paso a los demás por irse por su cuenta?!-Exclamo Taiwan entre alterada y asustada.

-Lo sabemos, y por eso queremos irnos para que, de pasarnos algo así, ustedes no tengan que compartir nuestro destino-Aru-Dijo China con voz calmada.

-Yao-San, me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso-Dijo Kiku serio mirando al chino.

-Kiku, solo quiero que me hagas un favor, de llegar a pasarme algo-Aru-Dijo Yao, mirando a su hermano serio, Kiku solo asintió-Que los cuides bien-Aru.

Después de eso, el asiático y el ruso, tomaron sus cosas (que no eran muchas) y a su bebe y se fueron en la oscuridad de la noche, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros, y se fueron hasta Siveria, donde ya los esperaba un amigo de Ivan, un soldado del ejercito ruso que no había caído ante las promesas falsas de un mundo en paz sin naciones.

Al llegar al poblado Ivan llevo a su familia a la casa de su amigo, Vasilii, el cual ya los esperaba con comida caliente y algo beber, el hombre los hizo pasar y les dio comida y alojamiento por mientras encontraban un lugar al cual ir, mientras el hombre les había acomodado el sótano para que pudieran quedarse allí por un buen tiempo.

-Perdón si no es lo que esperaban, pero los soldados ya están registrando las casas, parece de que sospechan de que algunos ciudadanos los están ayudando-Dijo el hombre mirando a la familia que ya de instalaba.

-No te preocupes Vasilii, esta bien, solo nos quedaremos en lo que encontramos un lugar en el cual quedarnos, Da-Dijo Ivan con una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizan.

El hombre solo asiente y se retira para dejarlos solos, Ivan noto que Yao estaba muy callado, mientras dejaba a su hijo en la cama para que durmiera, el ruso se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Yao se dejo abrazar.

-Yao, ¿estas bien?, estas muy callado-Le dijo algo preocupado el ruso.

-Ivan, estoy preocupado, me preocupan mis hermanos-Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Rusia.

-Tranquilo, se que ellos y mis hermanas van a estar bien, solo espero que no salgan solos por la ciudad-Comento Rusia.

Después de eso, los dos se fueron a dormir junto a su pequeño, los tres juntos para darse calor entre ellos.

 **Unas semanas después.**

Un día como cualquiera, Ivan y Vasilii fueron a la ciudad por comida y demás cosas se necesitaban para la casa, y no solo para la casa, si no también para Nikolai, ya que el niño comía mucho y parecía no llenarse, pero no importaba, y obvio, Ivan iba muy bien cubierto para que nadie lo reconociera.

Mientras ellos estaban en la ciudad, Yao se quedo en la casa cuidando a Nikolai y haciendo la comida para los tres y su bebe, cuando mira en la televisión lo dejo sin reaccionar y con algo de miedo.

-" _Nos acaban de informar que todas las naciones_ _asiáticas, mas exactamente, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Corea y Corea del norte, fueron atrapados mientras merodeaban por la ciudad Kamakura, Japón, no sabemos si haya naciones escondidas ahí, pero ahora mismo los están interrogando, para sacarles algo de información...-_ En ese momento llegaban Ivan y Vasilii a la casa para escuchar la otra noticia- _Oh y al parecer otras dos naciones acaban de ser capturadas, se trata de Natalia Arlovskaya y Yekaterina Bragisnkaya, mejor conocidas como las personificaciones humanas de Bielorrusia y Ucrania, que fueron encontradas y capturadas en la frontera con_ Rusia.

Ivan al oír eso, se tenso un poco y un aura oscura empezó a emanar de el, era obvio que estaba enojado, pero esa palabra le quedaba corta, estaba furioso y la sonrisa de su cara había desaparecido, ahora estaba sumamente serio, cosa que no les gusto tanto a su "esposa" como a su amigo, el bebe empezó a llorar, obviamente sintiendo el cambio de animo en su padre, Vasilii fue con el y se lo llevo para calmarlo un poco, ya que entendió y sabia que la pareja necesitaba su momento de privacidad.

Una vez que el hombre y el bebe se fueron de la sala, las naciones se concentraron en hablar de los hechos que acababan de ver en la televisión.

-¿Que haremos Ivan-Aru?-Pregunto preocupado Yao a su esposo.

Ivan lo volteo a ver también preocupado por sus hermanas, sabia que Bielorrusia era fuerte, pero Ucrania, el sabia que se aprovecharían de ella por su timidez e inseguridad, pero el no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no esta vez, no se iba a quedar mirando como su única familia era asesinada y era obvio que Yao pensaba lo mismo en cuanto a sus hermanos.

-Vamos a ir a sacarlos de allí-Dijo serio.

Yao se impresiono, si del primer ataque a la base enemiga no habían podido salir con vida, ¿que le garantizaba que saldría con vida de este?, pero sus hermanos estaban allí y no permitiría que fueran asesinados por tonterías al igual que los caídos de ahora, así que se proponían a partir, pero antes tenían que hablar con su aliado humano.

 **Esa misma noche.**

Después de cenar y acostar a Nikolai, los tres adultos se reunieron en la sala de estar para hablar sobre lo que las naciones harían.

-¿Están locos?, no pueden salir, todas las noches hay guardia nocturna, los pueden ver-Dijo el hombre preocupado-Mas aparte, piensen en su hijo.

-Eso hacemos, queremos que tenga una familia unida, aunque falten sus padres, no crecerá solo, como muchos de nosotros lo hicimos-Dijo Ivan recordando su tormentosa infancia.

-Y queremos que mientras sea pequeño se quede con usted-Aru-Dijo Yao serio mirando a Vasilii.

El hombre los miro asombrado, pero igual asintió.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieren, lo haré, por ustedes, solo un consejo, no se vayan por la frontera con china, allí también hay vigilancia-Les aconsejo.

Los dos solo asintieron y se levantaron para irse, no sin antes hacer un par de cosas.

-Vasilii, quiero que me hagas un favor-Dijo Ivan mientras se quitaba su bufanda y se la daba a su amigo-Quiero que se la des a nuestro hijo, junto con esta carta.

Yao le dio la carta donde le contaban todo al niño sobre su verdadero origen, Vasilii solo asintió y las guardo, para dejar salir a las naciones por la puerta de atrás en el frió de la noche.

Una vez que llegaron a un muelle de donde salia un barco de carga, le pagaron al encargado para ayudarlos y el hombre obvio acepto, una vez ya en el barco, lejos de la vista de los demás tripulante, China saco su teléfono y marco un numero que se sabia de memoria, no tardo mucho para que alguien contestara.

-Hola, ¿quien...habla?-Pregunto la voz somnolienta de Heracles.

-¿Esta Kiku-Aru?, debo hablar con el-Aru-Dijo Yao con preocupación.

No paso mucho para que Kiku atendiera.

-¿Diga?-Aunque se mostrara tranquilo, se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-Kiku, ¿ya supiste?-Pregunto a su hermano.

-Si Yao-san, ya me entere, vinieron a visitarme y al irse los atraparon-Su voz se estaba quebrando-T-todo es m-mi cu-lpa.

-No llores hermano, todo se pondrá bien ahora mismo estamos yendo hacia China, reúne a todos en el lugar que te voy a decir, y por favor tengan cuidado, tu, Heracles y también Hinata-Aru-Dijo y tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa corto la llamada.

Un rato después, habían llegado a China, los dos se encaminaron al lugar de encuentro, era una fabrica de juguetes abandonada, una vez ahí todos empezaron a llegar, y una vez que ya estaban todos, la reunión empezó.

-Bien ya estamos todos, empecemos, Da-Dijo Rusia con voz seria, cosa que extraño a mas de uno.

-Como ya muchos sabrán, mis hermanos y las hermanas de Ivan fueron capturados en diferentes circunstancias, pero llevados al mismo lugar-Aru-Menciono China también serio, todos asienten para dar a entender que están escuchando.

-Bueno debemos tener un plan para salvarlos, Da.

-¡¿Salvarlos?!-Preguntaron todos sobresaltados.

-Si, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras mueren mas de nosotros, ¿no-Aru?

-China-san tiene razón, mas aparte es mi culpa que atraparan a los demás asiáticos-Algo triste y decaído, Grecia le pone una mano en el hombro.

Después de mucho discutir y proponer cosas, ya estaban listos y esa misma noche podrían en marcha su plan.

 **Esa noche.**

Ya era la hora señalada, ya estaban listos, solo irían un grupo pequeño para no llamar la atención, los que entrarían al lugar serian: Yao e Ivan, primeramente, y quienes los ayudarían serian Polonia, Lituania y Japón, los hermanos de Inglaterra esperarían afuera, junto a Canadá y Francia, y los nórdicos, los demás servirían de refuerzos por si algo salia mal y estarían en las camionetas para la huida.

China y Rusia, junto a Polonia y Lituania entraron sin ser vistos, cosa fácil cuando sabes moverte en las sombras, como China, Polonia y Japón, no por nada en la mayoría de as guerras servían de espías, entraron, noqueando a todo aquel que se encontraban y abriendo la puerta que se encontraba por el pasillo para que los otros dos entraran, una vez dentro empezaron a buscar el lugar para encontrar a sus hermanos y compañeros. Después de buscar por media hora, encontraron la sala de detención, entraron y encontraron a sus hermanos y hermanas en una de las celdas.

-¡Sensei!-Exclamo Taiwan feliz de verlo.

-Tranquilos, los vamos a sacar de aquí-Aru.

Kiku saco su espada y atravesó el mecanismo del seguro de la celda, todos salieron y los abrazaron felices, pero poco les duro el momento cuando el radio de Polonia empezó a sonar, haciendo que todos pusieran atención.

-¿Dime Bulgaria?

-¡Salgan de ahí, nos han descubierto!-Se escuchaban disparos y gritos por todas partes.

En ese momento, supieron que tenían que irse y rápido, así que sin perder mas el tiempo salieron corriendo a la salida, en el camino se encontraron con algunos soldados que intentaban frenarlos, pero Polonia, Lituania y Japón, junto a Rusia, los quitaban del camino con sus armas, pero llegaron a un lugar donde los acorralaron y donde tenían que pelear para poder irse de allí.

Los uniformados, se lanzaron contra ellos, y ellos a su vez hicieron lo mismo, y así empezó la pelea, y mientras peleaban iban avanzando entre ellos, esquivando y dando golpes, pero cuando llegaron a la salida (muchos habían huido por temor del ruso), no notaron una gran estaca de metal que iba directo a Bielorrusia, cosa que Ivan si noto y la empujo, recibiendo el impacto del proyectil de metal, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre (por no decir mucha).

-¡Hermano!-Gritaron las dos hermanas del ruso que estaba empalado en la pared.

-Ti-tienen que ir-se-Dijo con algo de dificultad, para luego escupir algo de sangre.

Yao estaba llorando, sabia que le quedaba poco a su esposo, y tenia que aprovechar el tiempo que tenia con el ahora, se acerco al ruso y este ultimo le sonrió con amor y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano levanto la mano para poder tocar el rostro de su querido y amado Yao.

-Ivan...-El ruso corto lo que fuera que iba a decir.

-Te amo Yao-Y el chino se acerco para poder besar una ultima vez a su amado.

Después de eso, Rusia dejo de respirar y eso provoco la ira de China, que rápidamente y con todo el dolor de su corazón dejo el cuerpo de su amado atrás (aunque sabia que lo recuperarían después y le darían una digna sepultura, como a los demás), una vez que llegaron a la puerta de salida China la abrió y todos empezaron a salir, pero detrás venían muchos mas soldados, una vez ya todos fuera, solo quedaba Yao dentro, pero alternando su vista entre los enemigos y sus compañeros, sabia lo que debía hacer.

-Kiku, cuídalos bien-Aru-Dijo sonriendo con algo de nostalgia y cerro la puerta quedando el dentro del complejo.

-¡Aniki!-Gritaron todos, incluido Kiku, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Dentro del complejo, Yao saco un control remoto de color negro con un botón rojo en el centro.

-¡Nunca me llevaran con vida-Aru!-Grito para después presionar el botón y todo el complejo empezó a llenarse de explosiones.

 **Mientras en otro lugar, en una colina cercana.**

Todos miraban las explosiones con lagrimas en los ojos, sabían que ese era un gran sacrificio de parte del chino, Kiku al parecer era el que mas lo resintió ya que no paraba de llorar.

-Lo prometo, hermano, lo prometo-Repetía una y otra vez entre lagrimas, abrazando a Heracles.

 **Mientras en Siveria.**

En la casa de Vasilii, un bebe lloraba, el hombre sabia la cruda realidad y ahora ese pequeño era su responsabilidad y lo iba a cuidar y a criar como si de su propio hijo se tratara, ya que se lo había prometido a sus padres.

 **Unas semanas después.**

En el complejo destruido una figura imponente andaba por allí y sus hombres buscaban algo entre los escombros.

-¡Señor, lo encontré, creo que sigue vivo!-Grito uno de sus subordinados mientras mas hombres se aproximaban para mover escombros.

Cuando se acerco, miro a un joven asiático, que por sus rasgos se notaba que era chino, el cual por increíble que parezca, seguía vivo, se agacho y para acariciar su rostro y sonrió.

-Rápido, llévenlo a que le curen sus heridas y cuando se recupere, llévenlo a mi bóveda-Ordeno a sus hombres, los cuales obedecieron rápidamente-Va uno, faltan otros cuantos, ahora eres mio Yao.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 7 de esta historia, que espero les guste.**

 **Y por ahí hay alguien que me pregunta por el nene de Feli y Lud, tranquila ya va a aparecer, solo paciencia ¿ok?, todo a su tiempo mi pequeña.**

 **Bueno bye y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	8. Chapter 8: La caída de Francia

**Ok ya estoy aquí para traerles este nuevo capitulo de esta historia, como ya vimos hasta ahora van tres niños, de tres parejas las quedan huérfanos y al cuidado de algún humano de confianza que son aliados de las naciones, y también como ya vimos en el capitulo anterior, quieren a la mitad de las naciones para incubadoras y ya tienen a China en su poder, pero aquí veremos lo que pasa con unas de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **Así que sin mas que decir, ¡Empecemos!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de su respectivo creador, la historia y los OC son míos, al igual que los hijos de las naciones.**

* * *

Chapter 8: La caída de Francia y el rapto de Canadá.

Ya había pasado otra semana desde que los asiáticos y las hermanas de Ivan, habían sido salvados de las instalaciones del gobierno donde los tenían encerrados, y las cosas estaban mal en la base, se encontraban ahora en el lugar de sepulcro de las naciones, con el tiempo habían podido recuperar los cuerpos de sus amigos y hermanos, hasta ahora muertos, pero la condición en la que estaban era por demás grotesca, con decir que a los cuerpos de Estonia y Alemania les faltaban ciertas partes del cuerpo.

Ahora todos esperaban a que el equipo de recuperación llegara del lugar con los cuerpos de Ivan y Yao, para darles una digna sepultura, pero al llegar los chicos solo tenían el cuerpo de Ivan, Kiku se acerco para ver.

-¿Donde esta el cuerpo de mi hermano?-Desde ese día, Kiku empezaría a llamar hermano a Yao, aunque sabia que de nada servia si no estaba el para oírlo.

-Lo sentimos Kiku, pero solo encontramos a Ivan en los escombros del lugar-Dijo Hungría con algo de pena, ella y todos sabían que Kiku resentía mucho la desaparición de su hermano mayor.

El japones solo agacho la mirada y se fue sin decir nada, todos sabían que en el pasado ellos, Kiku y Yao, nunca fueron los mas allegados, y mas desde el día en que Japón ataco a China y lo marco para siempre, pero aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente, los dos se apreciaban y se respetaban entre si.

 **Fuera de las catacumbas, cementerio, París, Francia.**

Japón estaba sentado a la entrada de las catacumbas, el lugar donde ahora se escondían, por sugerencia de Francis y una chica aliada de las naciones Franco-hablantes, y donde enterraban a sus muertos, Kiku estaba mirando al cielo nocturno donde la luna estaba llena y de un color blanco brillante, recordaba cuando el y Yao se quedaban viéndola todas las noches, era ya una costumbre que se les había dado, por un momento sintió una lagrima traicionera por su mejilla mientras rememoraba ese trágico día donde Yao se sacrifico para que el y los demás se salvaran.

-" _Kiku, prométeme algo, cuídalos bien"_

-Aniki-Dijo sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba llorando, al recordar la forma en que se lo dijo, su voz parecía feliz y su cara sonriente le daba una garantía de que confiaba en el, y Kiku sabia que siempre había confiado en el, siempre, hasta su ultimo día de vida.

En ese momento y sin que el japones se diera cuenta, Heracles llego y lo abrazo al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, y si había algo que el griego odiaba, era ver triste a su Kiku.

-Heracles-San-Dijo su nombre con la voz quebrada, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su pareja-Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirle lo buen hermano que fue, y que lo sentía por haberlo atacado hace muchos años.

-Estoy...seguro de...que no te...guarda rencor-Dijo con su típica voz lenta, mientras apretaba a Kiku en un protector abrazo.

En ese momento, vieron una camioneta negra aparcar en la entrada del cementerio y sabían que era su aliada, Mariane, junto con sus amigos, Francia y Canadá, una vez que los recibieron todos entraron y cerraron bien la entrada para que nadie entrara, una vez ya terminada todo el entierro de Ivan, todos se reunieron en un lugar aparte para hablar.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es que todos se queden aquí, por un tiempo, ya que si salimos es muy probable que nos atrapen-Dijo Canadá serio.

-Si en caso de un ataque, se van a dirigir a estos túneles que dan a distintas partes de parís, ahí encontraran vehículos que los llevaran a otros lugares para que no los atrapen-Dijo Mariane señalando diversos túneles en un mapa de las catacumbas.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a descansar y Mariane se fue a su hogar en un departamento cerca del cementerio.

Y así pasaron las siguientes semanas, todos iban a la ciudad en parejas para no ser muy sospechoso, por comida y demás, o a veces se las llevaba Mariane, pero esa era la vida de las naciones, todos era tranquilo en su actual hogar y base, las parejas cuidaban a sus hijos y los jóvenes del grupo los ayudaban con el cuidado de sus "hermanitos" y Liechtenstein, Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Holanda estaban al pendiente de embarazo de Suiza, oh e incluso había quienes se dedicaban a buscar a los hijos de las naciones muertas.

-Madre, mi hermanito come mucho, ¿No crees?-Pregunto Peter mientras cargaba y alimentaba al pequeño Jukka.

-Peter, no seas así con tu hermano, ¿donde esta Ladonia?, me iba a ayudar a lavar acomodar la ropa de Jukka-Dijo Tino buscando a su otro hijo.

Después de mucho buscar con la mirada, lo encontró junto a Kugelmugel que le estaba dando de comer a su hermano Frederick, solo sonrió y decidió no interrumpir el momento y la hermosa escena que hacían los tres, y mejor fue a buscar a Suecia para que le ayudara.

-Te vez tierno, sujetando a tu hermano-Dijo Ladonia mirando a Kugelmugel, este solo lo miro y sonrió-Casi te veo con un hijo en brazos-Pensó en voz alta, haciendo que el pintor se sonrojara, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez algún día, Erland-Dijo Dominik con un leve sonrojo, mirando a su hermano menor mientras lo alimentaba.

Ladonia solo sonrió, sabia que esa respuesta era una aclaración de que tal vez en un futuro, el y Dominik, tendrían un hijo, o eso era lo que estaba dándole a entender, en ese momento, tomo el rostro de Dominik y lo beso suavemente, no paso mucho para que el otro le correspondiera, cuando se separaron los dos estaban sonrojados.

-¡Dominik, la cena!-Llamo la voz de Roderich desde donde estaban el y Gilbert.

-Ya me voy, adiós-Dijo el joven mientras iba a donde estaba Austria.

Ya todos estaban en la cena, hablaban tranquilamente mientras comían en un improvisado comedor que habían hecho, todos estaban tranquilos, hasta que paso la tragedia.

Después de un rato de charlas, todos se proponían irse a dormir, cuando llegaron los soldados a su escondite en las catacumbas, su amiga humana, que en ese momento estaba con ellos, lista para irse a su hogar se unió a la pelea que en ese momento se llevaba acabo en la base de las naciones.

-¡Todos corran a los túneles, los países con hijos vayan primero!-Grito Mariane mientras que con las demás naciones repelían a los soldados.

Todo era un completo caos en la base, las parejas con hijos corrieron a los túneles para irse rápido, y otros entre el gentío que corría para salvarse se separaron de su grupo o su familia, pero en ese varios se dieron cuenta de que faltaban varios.

-¡Ayuda, Toris, Feliks, ayúdenme!-Grito Letonia mientras era arrastrado por un grupo de soldados a la salida.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Raivis!-Toris intentaba pasar entre las naciones que corrían en sentido contrario al suyo, pero no pudo y lo terminaron arrastrando hacia atrás.

-¡No, suéltenme, déjenme!-Gritaba Taiwan, ella también era llevada contra su voluntad.

-¡Taiwan, no!-Grito Japón, y con eso sintió que le había fallado enormemente a su hermano.

-¡Papa, mama, ayúdenme!-Grito Peter en este caso, Suecia estaba cerca y logro salvarlo y llevárselo junto a su familia.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-Dijo un soldado tomando del cabello a Dominik y llevándoselo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En ese momento, después de que todos, aparentemente, salieran, solo quedaban en el lugar Canadá, Francia y Mariane, Matthew no lo pensó mas y le dio su hija a Mariane.

-Cuídala, y dale esta carta cuando sea grande-Dijo Francis serio dándole la carta.

-Kumachiki acompáñalas-Ordeno Matthew a su oso, que solo lo volteo a ver.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto el oso mirándolo.

Matthew suspiro-Canadá, tu amo.

Después de eso, la chica, la bebe y el oso entraron al túnel y lo cerraron detrás suyo, las dos naciones los encararon.

-No tocaran a nuestra hija-Dijo Francis, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Los soldados solo atacaron a las naciones, los cuatro que en ese momento estaban peleando se batían dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, y Francia estaba resuelto a no perder a Canadá, ya en el pasado había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a perder ahora a Matthew, la persona que le regreso la felicidad.

Pero tal parece que el destino no estaba de su lado, ya que el hombre con el que peleaba lo apuñalo con un cuchillo de extraña hoja lo que lo hirió de muerte, cosa que noto Matthew, pero cuando quiso acercarse a ayudar a Francis no lo dejaron, ya que lo sujetaron fuertemente y lo único que vio fue a Francia morir, susurrándole un "te amo" en su idioma.

-No, Francis, tu no.

-Parece que nuestro invitado va a estar sentimental todo el camino, bien muchachos vayámonos de aquí-Ordeno el capitán del escuadrón.

Los hombres obedecieran sin decir nada y tomaron a Matthew de los brazos fuertemente para llevárselo de allí.

 **En otro lugar.**

Mariane ya había llegado a otra casa que tenia en una pequeña villa cercana a la ciudad, junto al oso que cuidaba de la niña, cuando entro a la casa, la pequeña empezó a llorar, y la chica la tomo en bazos para calmarla, ella sabia que sus amigos no lo habían logrado.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo te cuidare desde este momento-La acuno y la niña parecía calmarse, y dormirse.

 **Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí.**

En unas instalaciones que eran mas bien un laboratorio, llevaban a los capturados, por un pasillo realmente grande y que parecía no tener fin, hasta que llegaron a una habitación.

-Vaya, parece que tengo nuevos especímenes con quienes procrear la nueva raza humana, que gobernara después de mi-Dijo la voz de un hombre que asusto a todos.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Dominik con algo de miedo.

-Solo les diré que me pueden decir, maestro-Dijo el hombre misterioso.

-¿Y para que nos quiere?-Pregunto Taiwan.

-¿Que no lo dije ya?, los quiero para tener descendientes fuertes y resistentes, pero dime querida, ¿no quieres ver a tu hermano?

Una luz se encendió y todos vieron el cuerpo desnudo de Yao en una capsula son agua, y con un respirador en la boca.

-¡Aniki, ¿que le hiciste?!

-Yo nada, solo lo quiero sano para que pueda tener hijos sanos.

Después de eso, unos guardias del lugar se los llevaron a una bóveda donde los encerraron, no sin antes cambiarles la ropa por una mas ligera y casi reveladora, ahora los tenían en su poder y les harían lo que quisieran, ya que les habían puesto unos collares que los debilitaban en gran manera.

-Bueno, hay que ser fuertes chicos, aunque nos cueste-Dijo Matthew serio y al parecer ya no le importaba nada.

Claro, sin Francis ya nada tenia sentido para el, pero al menos su hija estaba bien y a salvo.

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine, y se me hizo rápido, bueno solo quiero decir que, espero y disfruten el capitulo y creo que es todo XD.**

 **Bye y cuídense.**

 **Los veré en otro capitulo o en otro proyecto :D**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	9. Chapter 9: La Muerte de dos nordicos

**Bueno después de toda una semana de no entrar y me disculpo por eso, aquí esta el capitulo 9 de esta historia en donde el mundo perfecto que las naciones soñaron, se desmorono, y ahora es el turno de dos de los nórdicos, y esos son Suecia y Finlandia, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Bueno pues, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hetalia no es mio, es de su creador.**

* * *

Chapter 9: La caída de Suecia y Finlandia.

Ya habían logrado refugiarse en otro lugar después de mucho tiempo de deambular sin rumbo, pero la desaparición de varios durante el ataque de las fuerzas armadas a su refugio los tenia muy preocupados, ahora no solo se encargaban de buscar a los hijos de las naciones fallecidas, si no también a los países capturados, pero Suecia era el mas preocupado de todos, no solo por los demás, si no también por su familia, así que decidió irse a un poblado de Estocolmo donde tenia un amigo, durante el viaje Ladonia y Sealand estaban tristes por las desapasiones de Letonia y Kugelmugel, y Finlandia hacia lo que podía para consolar a sus hijos.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de su amigo Erik, todos entraron a la casa del hombre que los recibo muy bien, les dio comida y un lugar donde quedarse por el momento.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-Dijo Erland muy decaído.

Finlandia le toco un poco el hombro, lo entendía y sabia por lo que estaba pasando, pero le dolía ver a uno de sus hijos así, Ladonia no lo aguanto mas y sin mas salio corriendo a la habitación que le habían dado, Sealand por su parte también se fue corriendo mientras que lloraba, se escucho la puerta de la habitación que los dos compartían y Suecia dio un suspiro, era obvio que los dos lo estaban pasando muy mal y no los culpaba, sus mejores amigos estaban desaparecidos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Finlandia ayudo a Erik con los platos y Suecia fue a ver como estaban sus hijos, una vez que llego al cuarto de los dos, estos estaban sobre la cama llorando y maldiciendo a las personas que se los llevaron, en otras circunstancias los hubiera reprendido por decir palabras altisonantes, pero los entendía, el estaría igual si se hubieran llevado a Tino, toco un poco la puerta y tras recibir una respuesta de que podía entrar, ingreso al cuarto.

-Padre, ¿ocurre algo?-Pregunto Peter quitándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, al igual que Erland.

-No, no pasa nada-Dijo sentándose junto a Ladonia, Sealand solo se acerco a ellos-Díganme, ¿ustedes que tal se sienten?

-¿Que quieres que te digamos?, estamos fatal, esos...-Se detuvo un momento-Malditos, se llevaron a Dominik

-Erland, Peter, se que no es fácil asimilar esto, pero tienen que ser fuertes, y se que ellos, donde quieran que estén lo son-Dijo Suecia intentando subir el animo de sus dos hijos.

-Es verdad, a ellos no les gustaría vernos así, mas aparte, sabemos que ellos son fuertes, pero me aterra saber que le pueden hacer daño a Raivis-Dijo Peter con algo de temor en su mirada.

-Y a Dominik-Recordó Erland.

En ese momento llego Finlandia con Jukka en brazos y se metió en el cuarto al ver a su esposo y sus hijos hablar.

-Hola chicos, ¿de que hablan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a Berwald.

-Hola madre, estamos hablando de Raivis y Dominik-Dijo Peter con un semblante algo decaído, al igual que su hermano.

-Oh ya entiendo, pero no creo que a sus amigos les guste verlos tan tristes, vamos sonrían por lo menos un poco-Dijo para subirles el animo a sus dos hijos, Jukka por su parte apoyo a su "madre" sonriendo y riendo para sus hermanos mayores.

Así paso un tiempo en el que la familia se quedo con su amigo, pero Ladonia y Sealand estaban inquietos y no dejaban de buscar maneras de encontrar a sus amigos, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ellos sufren sabe que horrores.

Fue un día en que les llego una noticia por parte de su amigos que los dejos mas que asustados, resulta que los oficiales que patrullaban las calles ahora iban a inspeccionar las casas de las personas, debido a que barios tenían sospechas de que alguien escondía naciones en su casa, por lo que se tenían que esconder para que no los encontraran y no meter en problemas a su aliado.

Pero una noche en particular, paso algo que les cambio la vida, estaban tranquilamente, en la sala viendo televisión como cualquier familia normal, cuando pasan un anuncio de las noticias.

- _Buenas noches_ _tele-videntes, hoy es un día muy especial para toda la humanidad, el hombre que dio inicio a todo el operativo para deshacerse de esos monstruos va a hablar a los pueblos del mundo, oigamos lo que tiene que decir-_ Dijo una mujer a la cámara, después el camarografo enfoco un balcón en una ventana de un palacio, que mas que un palacio, parecía una fortaleza o una prisión.

En el balcón salio un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabellos negro y bien peinado, usaba un traje negro y una gabardina gris, en pocas palabras un hombre formal y hasta cierto grado atractivo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por gafas negras, las personas al verlo empezaron a gritar emocionados, como si estuvieran viendo a Dios, pero las naciones que miraban el evento por televisión parecía que estuvieran viendo al mismo demonio, fruncían el ceño, se notaban molestos, y Peter y Erland apretaron los puños, algo les decía que ese tipo se había llevado a Raivis y Dominik.

- _Mis queridos amigos y ciudadanos, hoy es un día muy especial, se que en esta encarnada lucha contra esos seres inmortales llamados naciones ah sido dura y sin embargo se que muchos de nuestros valientes hombres han perdido la vida combatiendo contra_ ellos-Se escucho a la gente abuchear y gritar maldiciones contra naciones que ellos conocían- _Pero también y para que vean que soy generoso, les doy la oportunidad de rendirse, y serán perdonados, de lo contraria esto nunca acabara y ellos terminaran por extinguirse, y eso es lo que actualmente esta pasando, saben muy bien, esos monstruos, que se enfrentan a la extinción, pero yo les ofrezco_ misericordia-Hizo una pausa y la gente empezó a gritar victoreando lo que decía- _Este es un mensaje para todas la naciones que quedan actualmente, de lo contrario se verán envueltos en una cacería que no terminara y que arrasara con su_ especie-Finalizo su discurso y la gente gritaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿¡Quien le va a creer a ese "Alberd wesker" y su "mensaje de paz"?, el se llevo a Letonia!-Declaro Peter mas que convencido de sus palabras.

-Peter tiene razón, no se por que, pero algo me dice que ese sujeto tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de nuestros amigos y de Dominik-Frunció el ceño Erland.

La pareja de naciones solo los miraron, esas miradas que tenían sus hijos, eran miradas que no habían visto antes, estaban impregnadas de odio y rabia, era obvio decir que esos chicos estaban experimentando un odio ciego por todos los de la especie humana por lo que estaban pasando, pero ellos sabían que no todos los humanos eran malos, y que Ladonia y Sealand también lo sabían.

Esa tarde todos comieron lo que Erik les ofreció, lo aceptaron gustosos ya que desde que toda esa locura había empezado no habían podido nutrirse muy bine que digamos, los niños terminaron de comer y se fueron a su cuarto, no sin antes agradecer y despedirse de sus padres y su hermanito, y ahí se la pasaron hasta que fue hora de la cena.

 **Mientras en la base de las naciones.**

Todos estaban que se volvían locos de la por lo que vieron en la televisión, estaban enojados, no, estaban iracundos con lo que escucharon decir a ese hombre.

-¡Ese tipo, osea, como que no es posible que después de querer eliminarnos a todos, no perdone la vida así como así!-Exclamo Polonia furioso, nadie en su vida lo habían visto así, mas de uno juro que echaba fuego por la boca.

-¡Estoy con Feliks, estoy seguro de que ese mal nacido se llevo a mi hermano, Raivis!-Ahora el que exclamo fue Lituania.

Todos discutían lo que había pasado, sabían que en parís estaban los cuerpos de los caídos, y que se los llevarían para experimentar con ellos, como lo habían hecho con los primeros caídos de la, ahora, "hermandad de naciones".

-¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, esto ya fue, en lo que a mi respecta, una declaración de guerra!-Exclamo España, sacando su hacha de debajo de la mesa y golpeando la mesa de reuniones con ella.

-¡Es verdad, nadie puede creer en su "mensaje de amor y paz"!-Grito México del sur, sacando un rifle de debajo de la mesa también.

Y así todos se pusieron a debatir de que debían de hacer, pero una cosa era mas que clara, no se iban a entregar sin pelear.

 **Mientras en Estocolmo.**

La familia seguía, por así decirlo, con su vida normal, Erland y Peter se dedicaban a ayudar a su "madre" con su hermano menor y Berwald ayudaba a Erik con su trabajo de carpintero, obvio que cuando llegaba al taller del hombre algún soldado el sueco se escondía en el almacén para que no lo vieran.

Y así se la pasaron por un buen tiempo, hasta que un día y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta una mujer que pasaba cerca de la casa donde vivían, vio al hombre con las naciones, la mujer no lo pensó dos veces y sin mas corrió a su casa, que resulto ser vecina de Erik, y llamo a las autoridades para que arrestaran al humano y a las naciones que se escondían en su casa.

-Si señor, unas naciones tienen de rehén a mi vecino y no se que le puedan hacer, tal vez lo tengan amenazado con hacerle algo si no los deja quedarse en su casa, por favor vengan rápido-Dijo la mujer, sin saber lo que estaba desatando.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Erland y Peter se fueron a su habitación y se llevaron a su hermano menor para cuidarlo, mientras que los adultos limpiaban la planta baja antes de irse a dormir, pero algo les llamo la atención y eso fueron el sonido de vehículos que se aproximaban a toda velocidad, lo cual, obvio, alerto a los preocupados padres que corrieron a la habitación donde estaban sus hijos, cuando llegaron al cuarto los niños estaban en la cama tapados hasta la cabeza.

-Madre, ¿que pasa?-Pregunto asustado Erland, Peter abrazaba con fuerza a Jukka que lloraba.

-Tranquilos, todo va a estar bien-Los trato de tranquilizar Tino, pero la verdad era que el también estaba asustado.

En ese momento, Erik llego al cuarto alertando a la pareja, pero al ver que era su amigo se calmaron un poco.

-Tienen que irse rápido, conozco un lugar donde podrán ir y donde no los encontraran-Los llevo al sótano y los condujo por un pasadizo secreto que tenia su casa.

Uno por uno fueron entrando, primero Erland y Peter, después Erik, pero Berwald y Tino no entraron, al contrario se quedaron atrás.

-Padre, madre, ¿Que hacen?-Pregunto el joven Peter con voz quebrada, el ya sabia lo que iban a hacer sus padres y no le gustaba nada.

-Ustedes tienen que seguir, y ser fuertes, se tienen que cuidar el uno al otro, tienen que comprometerlo-Dijo Tino con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, los dos jóvenes solo asintieron y abrazaron a su "madre".

Después de abrazarse, Tino entrego a su bebe a Erik y Berwald le entrego una carta.

-Dásela, cuando sea el momento-Solo dijo eso y Hanatamago se metió en el pasadizo, quedándose junto a Jukka.

Después de esa despedida, Suecia cerro la puerta del pasadizo, y subieron a recibir a los soldados que ya estaban fuera de la casa, Finlandia tomo un rifle y se aproximo a una ventana, Suecia hizo lo mismo pero el tenia una espada, por si entraban a la casa el se encargaría de ellos, aunque con la buena puntería de Finlandia, era casi imposible que entraran.

Una vez que ya estaban listos los soldados empesaron a bajar de sus vehículos, y se ponían en posición de ataque por si las naciones intentaban atacar, después de un buen rato, Finlandia abrió fuego contra ellos, acertando varios tiros, y acabando con muchos de ellos, a Suecia no le sorprendía esto, no por nada Finlandia era el mas temido en sus tiempos de guerrero.

Los soldados no se quedaron atrás y también abrieron fuego contra ellos, durante un rato estuvieron así, hasta que algunos lograron entrar por la puerta trasera y Suecia se encargo de ellos con su espada, con habilidad logro deshacerse de varios de ellos, pero con un tiro de un francotirador le dieron a Suecia en la cabeza, lo cual, obvio, le causo una muerte instantánea, cayendo al suelo.

Finlandia, al escuchar el sonido sordo de un golpe contra el suelo, volteo, pero lo que encontró fue lo mas aterrador que lo logro traumatizar de por vida, si es que le duraba la vida, sin importarle que lo estuvieran rodeando, corrió hacia su compañero y lo tomo entre sus brazos, llamándolo y llorando al ver que este no contestaba.

-¡Berwald, regresa, no me dejes solo!, ¡no puedes dejarme, tenemos tres hijos y ellos te necesitan!-Empezó a llorar mas fuerte-¡Yo te necesito, Berwald por favor regresa!

Lo abrazo mas fuerte, sintiendo una gran furia y rabia al escuchar como esas personas se burlaban de su sufrimiento, así que agarrando su arma, empezó a disparar contra todo lo que había a su paso mientras gritaba y lagrimas amargas. En eso noto que una de las balas hizo un hoyo en una mina de gas, por lo que con la ultima bala arremetió contra la mina mientras se abrazaba al cadáver de Suecia.

-"Si muero, ustedes se mueren conmigo, malditos"-Pensó antes de que todo estallara en mil pedazos, y terminara de quemar la casa con todos dentro.

 **En alguna otra parte de Estocolmo.**

Erik estaba en una estación de tren, se había podido comunicar con las naciones cercanas, por lo que dejaría a Sealand y a Ladonia con ellos y se iría a otra parte con el bebe, una vez que dejo a las micro-naciones con las demás de su "raza", el partió a otra parte para que perdieran el rastro del niño.

Una vez mas en un tren con rumbo desconocido, Jukka, que estaba con Hanatamago, empezó a llorar, el interpreto ese llanto como uno de tristeza por lo que lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a alimentarlo para intentar calmarlo.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no dejare que nada te pase, le hice una promesa a tus padres y la voy a cumplir.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en una casa calcinada.**

Unos soldados se encontraron los cuerpos calcinados de dos personas abrazadas.

-Señor, ¿que desea que se haga con los cuerpos?-Pregunto un soldado a su jefe.

-Al laboratorio-Solo dijo eso e hizo una seña a su chófer para que avanzara, tenia una cita con algunos de sus "Damas de compañía"-Es una pena, me hubiera gustado tener a ese tierno y a la vez letal finlandes en mi grupo.

Sonrió un poco, esta noche tendría algo de divercion, con su favorito, Letonia.

* * *

 **Bueno ya esta este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y que lloren un poco como yo al escribir las partes finales.**

 **Ok creo que ya es todo.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**

 **POSDATA: Para los que siguen mis otras historias, tranquilos, ya estoy trabajando en los demás capítulos, solo necesito paciencia, y para aquellos que estén al pendiente de este fic y quieran saber de los hijos de las naciones, hasta ahora muertas, tranquilos, ya van a a parecer, todo a su tiempo mis queridos padawans XD**


	10. Chapter 10: La pasión de la muerte

**Bueno amigos y amigos, o cualquiera que lea esta historia, como ya se dieron cuenta, ya fallecieron dos nórdicos, en esta historia y esos fueron Finlandia y Suecia, y ahora le va el turno al Spamano, espero verlos llorar, ok no.**

 **Pero espero que si les guste, bueno sin mas que agregar, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA: Los personajes aquí usados no son míos, son de su creador**

* * *

Chapter 10: La pasión de la muerte.

En la guarida de las naciones, la noticia de la muerte de Finlandia y Suecia había llegado gracias a Peter y Erland, los hijos de la pareja, pero del bebe no se sabia nada, ya que los niños no hablaban desde que sus padres murieron, todos sentían lastima por ellos, ya que eran muy jóvenes para estar solos, mas aparte, con las desapariciones de Raivis y Dominik, solo empeoraban su estado de animo.

-Vamos chicos, sonrían un poco-Intento animarlos Dinamarca.

-Sonreiremos, cuando el mal nacido que nos hizo sufrir este enterrado en un hoyo y encontremos a Raivis y Dominik-Dijo fríamente Peter, sin exprecion alguna en su rostro.

Esta bien, todos extrañaban la actitud alegre de los dos y verlos de ese modo les partía el corazón a mas de uno.

Esa era la situación en "El santuario", pero vallamos a otro lugar, mas especifico, a Madrid, España.

 **Madrid, España.**

Antonio y Lovino, junto a su hijo Santiago, llegaron en un barco donde le habían pagado a alguien para que los llevara hasta ahí, y de una vez ya en el lugar, unos amigos de Antonio y Lovino, los recojerian y llevarían a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Una vez que llegaron, era de noche, pero allí estaban sus amigos, Camila y Carlos, para llevarlos a donde vivirían.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado bien-Dijo la mujer con algo de alivio.

-Bueno, gracias por su preocupación, pero aun no estamos a salvo, esos bastardos aun nos persiguen-Dijo Lovino con algo de enojo en su voz.

-Tranquilo Lovino, los llevaremos a un lugar donde nadie los va a poder encontrar, o eso espero-Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-Con que sea una casa cómoda me conformo-Dijo el italiano, mientras cargaba a su bebe.

Antonio llevo sus maletas a la cajuela del auto y subieron en el asiento trasero del mismo, el bebe estaba dormido así que el viaje estuvo tranquilo, eso hasta que llegaron a un reten de saldados, donde tenían que inspeccionar.

-Diablos-Murmuro Antonio cuando vio a varios soldados y todos ellos con armas.

-Rápido, tienen que esconderse-Dijo Camila con urgencia en su voz.

Las dos naciones solo se echaron una cobija encima y se tiraron sobre el asiento, rezando para que no los descubrieran, cuando llega el turno del auto donde ellos viajaban, el soldado se acerco.

-¿Para donde van?-Pregunto el hombre a la pareja.

-Vamos a visitar a unos amigos-Dijo Carlos al soldado.

El tipo miro a la pareja por un momento, y después suspiro y les dio la orden a sus hombres de que los dejaran pasar, no sin antes darles una advertencia de que si veían a alguna nación lo reportaran a las autoridades.

Después de eso, el grupo reanudo la marcha hacia la cabaña, una vez que llegaron todos bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la casa respirando con alivio de haber llegado sin mas contratiempos.

-Bueno, pueden quedarse aquí cuanto gusten-Dijo la mujer sonriendo calidamente.

-Gracias, al fin mi cuerpo tocara una cama desde que salimos de "El santuario"-Dijo Lovino estirándose un poco.

Le dio el bebe a Antonio y se fue directo al baño, para darse una duche caliente, ya que desde hace mucho no tomaba una, después se vistió con algo ligero y se fue al comedor donde estaban los demás, una vez que cenaron la pareja de humanos se retiro a su casa, una vez solos, las naciones se fueron a la habitación junto a su hijo, una vez allí, Lovino le cambio la ropa a su hijo y lo acomodo bien para que pudiera dormir junto a ellos, pero Antonio lo noto muy serio, mas de lo normal.

-Lovi, ¿en que piensas?-Le pregunto, y acostumbrado a los comentarios de Lovino se preparo para un insulto o algo, pero este nunca llego.

-Estoy pensando en mi hermano-Le respondió con una exprecion de melancolía.

Antonio tan solo abrazo a Lovino y este ultimo solo se dejo abrazar por el, lo necesitaba para sentirse protegido.

-Lovino, no estés triste, sabes que a Feli no le hubiera gustado que estés triste-Le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Lo se, pero también pienso en mi sobrino, desde que ellos murieron no sabemos nada del niño, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-Comento preocupado.

-De seguro lo dejaron con alguien de confianza, no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Antonio, para después besar su mejilla-Mejor ya vamos a dormir, ¿te parece?

Lovino solo asintió de acuerdo, tenia sueño y mas aparte necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban las naciones con su hijo en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente, eso hasta que llego la pareja de humanos que los escondía con una noticia que los hizo estremecer de espanto.

-¿¡Como que atacaron la guarida donde estaban los latinos?!-Exclamo espantado Antonio por el estado de sus antiguas colonias.

-Si señor Antonio, nos enteramos por unos compañeros de trabajo de mi esposo-Dijo Camila angustiada.

En ese momento, todos resivieron una llamada de un amigo de Carlos que los ayudaba, y en ella decía que tenían que ver la televisión, y como rayo todos fueron a ver lo que había en la tele, al ver las noticias, Antonio y Lovino contuvieron un grito al ver imágenes de la base latina destruida y para terminar los cuerpos sin vida de Brasil, Perú y Costa Rica, al parecer los demás habían logrado escapar y ellos habían distraído a los invasores.

-¡Esos malditos!-Grito Lovino furioso, ya que el junto a Antonio los había criado y en cierto modo les tenia cariño.

Antonio pudiera que el no hubiera tenia bajo su cuidado a Brasil, pero aun así le dolía que hubiera muerto, ahora estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza gacha mientras luchaba para no derramar lagrimas, pero el llamado de Lovino hizo que levantara la mirada para ver en el televisor como de un vehículo bajaba su hermana Portugal, cosa que lo hizo ponerse mas preocupado, ya que la chica iba esposada y custodiada por varios guardias.

- _Como pudimos ver, de los que escaparon solo atraparon a Herminia Figueira (*) , conocida como la representante de Portugal, la cual fue encontrada serca de un rió al norte de la base de países latinos, ahora mismo sera puesta en prisión, hasta que se decida que hacer con ella, mientras tanto se sigue buscando a los países fugitivos, para ponerlos en custodia de las autoridades y sean_ juzgados-Dijo la reportera que transmitía la información tranquilamente.

-No puede ser que mi hermana este presa-Dijo en un susurro Antonio.

Lovino en ese momento hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría, lo abrazo para reconfortarlo un poco, aunque sabia que nada iba a cambiar con un simple abrazo, en ese momento, Antonio levanto la mirada pero no era la típica llena de optimismo y divercion, era una mirada que desde hace mucho no había visto en Antonio, desde sus tiempos de conquistador y era obvio que estaba furioso.

-Antonio, se que estas molesto, pero ten en cuenta que no podemos arriesgarnos a actuar solo y que tenemos un hijo que nos necesita-Dijo Lovino todavía unido a el.

Antonio solo suspira y miro al bebe en brazos de su amiga Camila, y supo que tenia que controlar un poco sus impulsos pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras a su hermana la juzgaban y posteriormente condenaban, así que sin mas se separo de Lovino y fue al teléfono de la casa y empezó a llamar a todas las naciones en la linea mundial, el mensaje era sencillo y fácil.

Cunado contestaron todos en sus respectivos lugares donde vivían, solo lograron escuchar un único mensaje-Reunión en Barcelona, ahora.

Después la llamada se colgó.

 **Una semana después, Barcelona, España.**

Las naciones que fueron notificadas de la reunión clandestina en Barcelona acudieron con ayuda de aliados humanos que estaban con ellos, y de paso, también acudieron Carlos y Camila, a la reunión que fue en la cabaña donde se quedaban las naciones italiana y española, que era pequeña, pero hacían los que podían para acomodarse, entre los que asistieron, estaban algunos latinos que aun estaban tristes por la muerte de sus compañeros y hermanos.

-Bien de seguro ya sabrán por que los mande a llamar-Hablo Antonio con un semblante serio, mucho para el gusto de algunos.

-Lo que paso en la base de los latinos, de seguro-Dijo Prusia igualmente serio, que estaba junto a Austria y Hungría, el primero tenia en brazos a su bebe y se notaba triste por la desaparición de Kugelmugel.

-Si, por eso-Dijo enojado el español.

Lovino sintió esto y le puso una mano en el hombro buscando calmarlo, cosa que funciono.

-¡Hay que liberar a Portugal de la prisión!-Exclamo Cuba alzando el puño.

Todos lo vieron algo dudosos.

-¡Cierto, de no ser por ella y los demás, estaríamos muertos también!-Lo apoyo Argentina levantándose de su asiento.

-Se te olvida que no todos pueden luchar, tarado-Hablo cruzado de brazos Honduras-Y Martín, la venganza no va a revivir a Manuel-Dijo ahora mirando serio a Argentina.

Argentina bajo la mirada, aun no superaba la muerte de Chile y de eso ya hace mas de un año mas o menos, pero ahora debían pensar en algo y rápido, ya que a Portugal le quedaba poco tiempo y a ellos también por lo visto, todos se quedaron a dormir para mañana planear todo los que harían, y como era algo pequeña (como ya se dijo) hicieron lo que pudieron para acomodarse, ya sea en parejas o en grupos en los cuartos.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Todos estaban tranquilos, eso hasta que Camila los llama para que vieran las noticias, cosa que hicieron de inmediato, cuando lo hicieron, pudieron ver un tribunal de juzgado y como un pontón de reporteros estaban en la entrada de dicho lugar, en ese momento vieron salir a un puñado de policías salir, custodiando a Portugal, la cual seguía estando seria y con la mirada abajo, muchas personas le tiraban piedras, latas, entre otras cosas que estaban a su paso, mientras que los reporteros intentaban llegar hasta ella para que les dijera algunas palabras.

Cuando finalmente a uno le cedió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, el joven reportero se acerco y con algo de miedo y nervios en su voz, el chico le dijo su pregunta.

- _Señorita Portugal, ¿que ah pasado en el tribunal y que han decidido las autoridades hacer con usted?-_ Le pregunto el joven de no mas de 21 años.

Portugal solo lo vio y después de un corto silencio hablo.

- _Mira amigo, han decidido mandarme a ejecutar por crímenes que no eh cometido y de los cuales se me acusan, pero no solo a mi, si no también a toda mi familia, y a ellos les quiero decir que no traten de venir por mi y que acepto mi destino, si con esto puedo ver a mi querido Luciano, que mas da-_ Dijo con una mirada melancólica en su rostro.

Después de eso, la metieron en el vehículo de la policía y el chico se acerco a uno de los policías que custodiaban a Portugal y con algo de nervios le hizo la pregunta.

 _-¿Y cual fue la condena de muerte que se le ha dado a la señorita Portugal, señor?-_ Pregunto sin mas.

El hombre miro al joven y sin mas respondió.

 _-La van a fusilar-_ Dijo el hombre para después irse sin mas.

Las naciones que entendían esas palabras temblaron de miedo, mas España y México del sur, que ya habían visto de primera mano lo que eso significaba y mas México del sur que lo había visto con sus propios ojos en la época de la revolución y la independencia.

Todos miraron la tele por un momento, hasta que Antonio se levanto de su asiento y miro a todos los presentes que estaban en esa casa, los cuales le miraron.

-Preparen todo, salimos al anochecer, por cada uno que ellos maten, dos de ellos caerán-Dijo con un tono de voz que daba miedo.

Después del desayuno, empezaron a preparar todas las armas que tenían y ellos también se estaban preparando para atacar la base enemiga, mientras todos estaban abajo preparándose, Lovino estaba con su hijo en su habitación tranquilamente, eso hasta que llego Antonio y lo ve arrullando al bebe en sus brazos, era una escena tierna para el así que entro y se sentó a lado de la nación italiana.

-¿Que haremos, si no regresamos?-Pregunto sin necesidad de que le preguntaran en que pensaba.

-Todo va a estar bien Lovi, te lo prometo, dejaremos al niño en buenas manos, Camila y Carlos son buenas personas, con ellos estará bien-Dijo abrazándolo, Lovino se dejo abrazar.

-Lo se, confió en ellos-Sonrió mirando a su bebe dormir en sus brazos.

Los dos dejaron al niño en su cuna y salieron para poder hablar con sus aliados humanos.

Una vez que ya estaba todo listo, las naciones Italiana y Española se acercaron a la pareja para hablar con ella.

-Camila, Carlos, solo queremos decirles, que si algo nos llega a pasar, ustedes se harán cargo de Santiago-Dijo Antonio serio, la pareja solo asintió estando de acuerdo.

Después de eso, el grupo de naciones dejo la casa, bueno solo unas cuantas ya que algunas no pudieron ir por alguna razón u otra cosa, pero si eran la mayoría los que fueron a la misión de rescate.

 **En la prisión.**

Ya habían llegado al lugar donde tenían a Portugal encerrada y para desgracia de varios el lugar estaba muy bien vigilado, pero nada que un par de naciones bien entrenadas en espionaje no pudieran resolver, y los encargados de esto eran Bielorrusia y Noruega.

La chica escalo un muro de forma hábil cuidando que no la vieran y cuando estuvo cerca de uno de los guardias con su cuchillo le corto la garganta, el compañero del guardia muerto la miro, pero antes de que este pudiera llamar a los refuerzos, apareció el noruego con su maza le dio un buen golpe a su contrincante en la cabeza destrozando su cráneo, era obvio decir de que odiaban a esos tipos por lo hecho a sus amigos y compañeros.

Una vez con el camino libre, los demás entraron por esa zona sin vigilancia, y mientras avanzaban por el recinto iban deshaciéndose de los demás guardias, hasta llegar a la zona de las celdas donde tenían a Herminia, que al verlos se sorprendió.

-Chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?-Pregunto mientras la liberaban y ella salia de su celda.

-¿Que mas va a ser?, sacarte de aquí-Dijo Martín con una escopeta.

La portuguesa no tardo en salir con ellos para irse de ahí, ya que ella solo iba a caer de una forma y esa era peleando al igual que su hijo, que pereció luchando, ya estaban por llegar a la salida, cuando algo los detiene, una lampara se encendió encima de ellos y una legión de soldados los rodearon, todos se colocaron unos cerca de otros, los tenían rodeados era mas que evidente.

-Muy buen trabajo damas y caballeros, encontraron a la dama Portugal-Dijo una voz desconocida para todos.

Voltearon a ver a una parte del complejo y en un balcón estaba el causante de toda esta locura, vestido de negro y con gafas negras, con su cabellos negro bien peinado, los miraba con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, todos lo vieron con odio puro, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Bien, ahora les daré una oportunidad, rindanse y les perdonare la vida si se unen a mi, o pueden pelear y yo daré la orden de ataque a mis hombres-Dijo tranquilamente el hombre aquel.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Austria se atrevió a hablar.

-¡Olvídalo maldito maníaco!-Grito furioso Roderich tomando con fuerza su espada.

Prusia sonrió para sus adentros, sabia que cuando su "esposa" se enojaba las cosas se ponían feas y Hungría también estaba muy molesta, aun no superaba lo de Feliciano y haría pagar a mas de uno, mas aparte Austria sentía odio hacia el, ya que sabia que por orden de ese tipo se habían llevado a Dominik. El hombre tan solo suspiro, pero igual hizo una seña con la mano a sus hombres los cuales asintieron en conformidad, para después atacar a las naciones, las cuales no tardaron en responder al ataque de igual manera.

Ataques iban y venían en todas direcciones, pero nadie iba a retroceder, estaban resueltos a "castigar" a esos tipos por sus amigos y familia perdidos en batalla.

Unos hombres tenían acorralada a Ucrania, la cual tenia bien agarrado su trinche y los miraba con algo que nadie pensó que había en ella, furia, rabia y odio juntos en esa mirada, en ese momento, uno de los hombres la ataco, pero ella respondió rápidamente esquivándolo y clavando su trinche en el pecho de ese tipo, para luego patear el cuerpo y sacar el trinche lleno de sangre de este, y mirar a los demás hombres con una exprecion fría, en ese momento y por detrás de la ucraniana había otro hombre del que no se había percatado, eso hasta que Liechtenstein disparo su arma y le dio al tipo detrás de su amiga, Yekaterina solo le sonrió a la rubia del listón y las dos atacaron a ese grupo de soldados, Lily solo pudo pensar, "al fin podre poner en marcha las lecciones de Onii-Sama".

Michelle (**), también estaba arrasando con barios hombres con su arpón, nadie se podía creer que Seychelles podía ser una guerrera muy capaz, y ahora estaba junto a Prusia y Hungría, apoyando a Austria, con un grupo grande de soldados, los tres "amigos de la infancia" lanzaban estocadas con sus espadas a diestra y siniestra y mas de una dio en los soldados que los atacaban.

Y así todos los países estaban peleando contra esas personas que según en algún momento de sus vidas, iban a defenderlos de los enemigos que tenían, ya estaban despejando muy bien el camino hacia la salida y ya estaban ahí los latinos restantes en la camioneta, los cuales no se quedaron atrás y bajaron para ayudar a sus compañeros, ya estaban subiendo todos, solo faltaban tres, y esos era: Lovino, Antonio y Herminia, pero entonces paso lo que nadie se esperaba, un disparo se escucho y cuando menos lo esperaban, Portugal cayo al suelo muerta por un disparo en la cabeza, por cubrir a su hermano España.

El ibérico abrazo su cuerpo tirado con la mirada en el suelo, pero al levantar la mirada sus ojos tomaron un color rojo y destellaban de rabia y odio, miro a Romano.

-Vete Romano-Literalmente le ordeno mientras dejaba el cuerpo de la portuguesa en el suelo suavemente.

-Olvídalo, no te voy a dejar y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión-Dijo con determinación el italiano del sur.

España solo sonrió, sabia que Romano nunca obedecía sus ordenes ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero igual desistió de hacerlo irse con los demás, el resto de las naciones entendieron el mensaje con solo verlos parados y sin mas se fueron de ahí, dejándolos atrás.

España volteo a ver a Romano-Juntos...

-Hasta el final-Completo con una sonrisa algo triste Romano.

Y no fue necesario que dijeran nada mas, los dos corrieron hacia los soldados con sus armas en mano empezando una nueva lucha, atacaban a diestra y siniestra a esos traidores y no les perdonaban la vida, ya que si ellos no perdonaron a los ahora fallecidos, ¿porque lo iban a hacer ellos?

En ese momento, pasa algo que atrae la atención de España, y eso es un disparo y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, al voltear miro a Romano tendido en el suelo en un charco rojo que no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que era, el español dejo caer el cuerpo de un soldado muerto y se acerco corriendo tomando a Lovino entre sus brazos.

-Lovi, no te mueras, por favor, no te mueras-Suplicaba entre lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

Lovino solo sonrió de forma triste y con la poca fuerza que tenia subió su mano derecha a la mejilla de Antonio y limpio un poco su cara de las lagrimas que caían de esos ojos verdes que siempre desbordaban felicidad y alegría.

-Besame-Le dijo y no fue necesario que dijera mas, España obedeció la petición de Romano, pero cuando al italiano le empezó a faltar el aire se separo de el para verlo a los ojos, los cuales también tenían lagrimas que salían-Ti amo-Y con eso, Lovino cerro sus ojos para caer en el sueño eterno y ya nunca mas despertar.

España, si antes estaba molesto por lo de su hermana, ahora estaba furioso habían matado a la persona que mas amaba en ese misero mundo, dejo el cuerpo de Lovino suavemente en el suelo, tomo su alabastra y con mas enojo y furia que antes despellejo a todo lo que se movía en el lugar, pero ya no tenia mas fuerza la había agotado toda con esos malditos que se atrevieron a matar a su hermana y a su "esposa".

Pero a el también le había disparado varias veces y estaba débil, así que avanzando hacia el cuerpo de Romano se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras esperaba su final, el cual no tardo en llegar, por un soldado que le disparo desde el techo del complejo.

 **Mientras en otra parte.**

La pareja ya estaba en su casa en la ciudad con el bebe de sus amigos en brazos, cuando el pequeño en medio de la noche empezó a llorar la mujer se levanto de su cama y fue a atender al niño, ambos humanos sabían lo que significaba el llanto del pequeño y solo agacharon la cabeza.

-Bien, hicimos una promesa y no nos vamos a echar para atrás-Dijo Carlos con decicion.

-Te vamos a cuidar muy bien Santiago-Dijo Camila, viendo con cariño al bebe que ya se estaba calmando.

 **Mientras en un lugar alejado de la civilización.**

Un hombre estaba en su habitación con el cuerpo de un niño a un lado suyo ese niño era Dominik, el cual fingía dormir tranquilamente después de lo que ese hombre le había hecho, el albino solo cerro los ojos dejando que lagrimas salieran de estos, se sentía sucio y asqueado por dejar que ese hombre lo tocara, pero nada podía hacer.

-Espero que pronto puedas concebir un hijo pronto, pequeño Kugelmugel-Dijo para después inclinarse y besar su mejilla derecha, la cual tenia un horrendo moretón.

Dominik solo cerro mas fuerte los ojos, no le gustaba lo que le hacían a el ni a sus amigos, pero como ya había dicho, nada podían hacer.

* * *

 **Bueno después de mucho ya termine este capitulo, que espero les guste y me digan que tal quedo sepan que me esforse mucho para que quedara bien, pero bueno, ustedes ya me dirán que tal me quedo n_n**

 **Ok ya basta de hablar, adiós y cuídense, nos vemos en otra ocacion.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	11. Chapter 11: La desgracia

**Bueno primero que nada espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas y que Tino les haya traído lo que querían para esta navidad XD, bien a lo que vamos, espero pronto darles lo que quieren, la historia de los hijos de las naciones después de sus muertes, y tranquilos para los que piensan que voy a matar a los dos que conforman las parejas, es verdad que si mate a dos en los primeros capítulos junto con el Sufin y el Spamano, pero deje vivos a dos ya que tengo un propósito para dejar vivos a "algunas madres" de los hijos de países, pero bueno, ya lo sabrán cuando este mas avanzada la historia.**

 **Por el momento vamos a concentrarnos en la que toca ahora, que es el Giripan, espero les guste :D**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hetalia no me pertenece es de su creador Himaruya- Sama :3**

* * *

Chapter 11: La desgracia de Grecia y Japón.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el rescate fallido de Portugal y la muerte de otros dos de sus compañeros, y de que el hijo de Antonio y Lovino había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por así decirlo, y desde eso todos habían decidido tener caminos diferentes pero manteniendo el contacto por si pasaba algo de relevancia, y así Kiku y Heracles se fueron a la casa de una amiga de Kiku en japón.

 **Tokio, Japón.**

Ya habían llegado gracias a un amigo de Kiku que trabajaba en el aeropuerto y logro que los llevaran hasta Tokio una vez ahí los resivio una mujer de unos 20 años, pelo negro y corto hasta los hombros, vestía un pantalón blanco, blusa de manga larga de color negra y botas, al verlos llegar se acerco a ellos para saludar y recibirlos.

-Gusto en verlo de nuevo Kiku-San-Saludo de forma respetuosa haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo, Miyako-San-Dijo Kiku haciendo el también una pequeña reverencia ya que traía en brazos a su hija.

Heracles no dijo nada solo se quedo parado junto a Kiku, eso hasta que Kiku recordó que no venia solo.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo con su esposo algo apenado-Miyako-San, el es mi esposo, Heracles-san-Lo presento ante su amiga.

-Mucho gusto conocer al esposo de Kiku-San, yo soy una amiga suya, mi nombre en Miyako Haruno-Saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-El gusto es mio-Dijo Heracles haciendo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Después de eso la pareja y su amiga se fueron rápidamente para que nadie viera a las naciones ahí, en el camino Kiku estuvo muy callado cosa que Heracles y Miyako notaron pero decidieron no decir nada hasta que llegaran a la casa de la joven, una vez que llegaron a la casa de Miyako, todos bajaron para entrar, rápidamente la joven les dio su habitación y sin mas los dejo solos para que hablaran y ella fue a preparar la cena.

Una vez solos, Kiku dejo libres lagrimas amargas, las que se había negado a dejar libres todo ese tiempo que dos de sus hermanos ya no estaban y no era para mas que se sintiera culpable por la desaparición de Taiwan ya que con eso sentía que le había fallado a Yao en la promesa que le hizo antes de que este se sacrificara por ellos, Heracles por su parte se acerco para abrazar a su pareja el cual se dejo abrazar, lo necesitaba.

-Heracles-San, no puedo olvidar su cara, cuando me hizo prometer que cuidaría de mis hermanos-Dijo Kiku refiriéndose a Yao.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya la están buscando por todos los rincones de este mundo-Dijo de forma tranquila sin su lentitud de siempre.

En ese momento, la pequeña Hinata capta la atención de sus padres, los cuales estaban abrazados, los dos la miran y sonríen con ternura al ver a la niña bostezar tiernamente, Kiku la dejo dormida sobre la cama, no sin antes ponerle alrededor unas cuantas almohadas para que no se cayera y fue a ver si su amiga necesitaba ayuda, cuando entro en la cocina se encontró con un pequeño animalito que reconoció al momento.

-¡Pochi-San!-Exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa Kiku, yendo a abrazar a su perro.

-Lo traje a mi casa ya que su casa estaba siendo desmantelada por soldados, Kiku-San-Dijo la chica mirando a Kiku abrazar al perro.

-Gracias-Agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No hay por que, la cena ya casi esta lista-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Iré a decirle a Heracles-San-Fue a la habitación para avisar a Heracles de la cena, pero al momento de llegar miro a Heracles acostado junto a Hinata.

La escena era por mas tierna que se acerco y los tapo con una sabana, pero al momento en que ya se iba a ir, una mano jalo a Kiku a la cama y lo acostó a un lado del griego, Heracles lo abrazo por la cintura para evitar que se fuera.

-No te vayas-Le dijo en un susurro para no despertar a la pequeña bebe que dormía a lado de ellos.

-Heracles-San, ya casi esta la cena, Miyako-San nos esta esperando-Dijo Kiku algo sonrojado.

Heracles abrió despacio los ojos y se incorporo hasta sentarse en la cama, Kiku también se sentó y tomo a la bebe en brazos cuando empezó a despertar por no sentir a sus padres acostados cerca de ella.

-Vamos-Dijo Heracles parándose junto a Kiku, el cual lo guió al comedor.

Una vez ya en el comedor, todos tomaron asiento en la mesa para cenar mientras hablaban, Miyako les contaba como estaban las cosas en el país y como cada vez mas personas se volvían en contra de Kiku, este ultimo solo suspiro, después de todo su gente si era lo que muchos decían que era, unos traidores que causan dolor.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, Kiku dejo en la cuna que Miyako había comprado para ella en su propia habitación para la niña, una vez solos la pareja se acostó a dormir, no había ni pasado las 12:00 en el reloj y Kiku se estaba moviendo en la cama de forma errática, al parecer tenia una pesadilla.

-¡No déjenme, yo no eh echo nada malo!-Empezó a gritar dormido, ocasionando que Heracles se despertara y lo támara de los brazos ya que el japones empezó a lanzar golpes al aire mientras gritaba.

-¡No!, ¡no me toquen, suéltenme!, ¡Yao-Nii, no déjenlo en paz!-En ese momento se despertó y rápidamente abrazo a Heracles mientras temblaba.

En ese momento, llego a la habitación la chica abriendo la puerta de improviso, con exprecion preocupada.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!-Exclamo preocupaba.

-Si...Kiku tuvo...una pesadilla-Dijo Heracles con su típico tono de voz aburrido.

Un rato después, Kiku estaba con una taza de te en las manos sentado en la cama temblando, Miyako se había ido a atender a Hinata que había empezado a llorar, dejando a la pareja sola, una vez ya solos, Heracles hablo.

-¿Que..estabas...soñando?-Pregunto directo al grano.

-Bueno, no se si quiero decirlo, fue espantoso-Dijo un poco mas calmado donde un sorbo a su te.

-Dime-Pidió Heracles.

Kiku suspiro, pero igual empezó a relatar su sueño.

-Soñé la guerra que tuve con Yao-Nii hace muchos años atrás, pero todas las personas me miraban con odio mientras soldados japoneses atacaban todo el país, todos me miraban con ojos vacíos, con odio, de la forma mas fría que puede haber, entonces me di cuenta de que de esa forma mire a Yao-Nii en esos tiempo-Hizo una pausa mientras se fregaba los ojos, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos, después continuo-Fue en ese momento que lo vi, arrodillado con heridas en el cuerpo, me miraba con una mirada perdida, entonces me dijo : "Me has fallado Kiku"

Para ese lapso Kiku empezó a llorar al recordar lo siguiente.

-Después aparecieron muchos soldados y lo empezaron a arrastrar lejos de donde yo estaba y vi como le disparaban mientras reían, a mi en cambio varias personas me estaban arrastrado a un hoyo en el suelo, mientras me llamaban asesino-Termino de recordar y siguió llorando, esta vez en los brazos de Heracles.

-Tu no...tienes la culpa...de nada-Dijo el griego mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Después de eso, Kiku se quedo dormido de tanto llorar, Heracles lo acostó con cuidado en la cama mientras se acostaba el también a su lado y lo abrazaba, así Kiku no volvió a levantarse en la noche, y durmió tranquilamente.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Miyako donde se quedaban por el momento, por insistencia de la joven, estaba Kiku preparando la comida para su familia y su amiga, cuando llego Miyako ya todo estaba hecho y la comida preparada por su amigo, todos se sentaron en el comedor para comer mientras hablaban animadamente, y así transcurrió la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Pero cuando Miyako encendió la televisión para ver que había, un sonido de que llamaban a la puerta se escucho, así que fue a abrir no sin antes decirles a la naciones que se escondieran, una vez que fue a abrir se encontró con Corea en su puerta todo cubierto para que nadie lo viera.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Claro, pase-Dijo quitándose del camino para que entrara.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Corea se quito la capucha de encima y Kiku se acerco a su hermano para ver que tenia ya que se notaba que estaba preocupado y ver que noticias traía.

-Corea-San, ¿pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupado, Corea lo volteo a ver y sin mas lo abrazo.

-Japón, es horrible, tienen a Vietnam y a mi hermano Corea del Norte, por suerte Tailandia, Hong Kong, Macao y yo logramos escapar-Dijo para después dejarlo libre de su abrazo-Y no es todo, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?-Le pidió algo sonrojado.

-Claro, venga conmigo por favor-Le dijo mientras lo codicia a la habitación que compartía con Heracles, una vez ahí, cerro la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera-¿De que quería hablarme?

Corea respiro hondo, estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de confesar, ahora entendía los nervios que sintieron China y Japón cuando confesaron que iban a tener bebes, pero dejo eso de lado y lo dijo de una vez.

-Kiku yo...ahm pues yo...voy a...ahm-No podía decirlo sin sentir vergüenza, "al diablo todo" pensó mientras miraba a su hermano-Voy a tener un hijo de Corea del Norte-Confeso mas que sonrojado.

Kiku sintió que su quijada tocaba el suelo ante lo dicho por su hermano, no podía creerlo de verdad que no.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-Pregunto para asegurarse de que no era una broma de su hermano.

-Si, me hice la prueba a escondidas de el, salio positiva-Dijo con tono preocupado.

-¿Ya lo sabe?

-No, ayer se lo iba a decir, pero nos atacaron y el no logro escapar-Dijo en un tono dolido el joven coreano.

Kiku suspiro-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvieron relaciones?

Corea se sonrojo-Como hace unas semanas atrás, no lo recuerdo bien.

-Descansa, el viaje debió ser largo para ti-Dijo Kiku de forma calmada.

-Gracias-Corea sonrió en agradecimiento y se acostó en la cama.

Después de eso, Kiku bajo con los demás mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Corea, sus hermanos iban a tener un hijo juntos, definitivamente no lo podía creer, pero tampoco los iba a juzgar, una vez que llego a la planta baja vio a su esposo y su amiga estaban mirando la tele con unas expresiones de horror en sus rostros, al acercarse a ver, pudo ver en en pantalla a Corea de Norte listo para que lo decapitaran en una guillotina.

-No puede ser-Susurro el japones mientras miraba como lo arrodillaban en el suelo y lo ponían en posición.

Después de que el Coreano del norte murmurara algo que nadie logro entender la cuchilla bajo y su cabeza fue cortada, en ese momento se escucho gritar a Corea que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Kiku y Heracles, el japones corrió hasta el cuarto donde estaba su hermano, el cual estaba retorciéndose en la cama mientras gritaba de dolor.

Un rato después de que lograran acercarse y lograr calmarlo, el coreano empezó a llorar por la muerte de su hermano/novio en el pecho de Japón el cual lo abrazaba para poder reconfortarlo.

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?, no puedo criar a mi hijo solo-Dijo Young Soo con tristeza y pesar.

-No estarás solo, siempre podrás contar con todos los demás, ve con ellos te darán asilo-Dijo mientras el coreano lo soltaba.

-Gracias Kiku, muchas gracias-Lo abrazo una ultima vez y se iba por la puerta para irse al "Santuario" y vivir allí, donde de seguro sus otros hermanos también estaban.

Japón miro irse a su hermano mientras sentía pena por el, no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie pero esto en definitiva era una guerra y ninguno de los dos bandos se iba a detener, unos para exterminarlos, los otros para lograr obtener la paz que les fue arrebatada, y así Kiku tuvo que ver irse a su hermano solo y con el peligro de que lo descubrieran.

 **Una semana después.**

Japón y Grecia estaban en el comedor cenando, junto a su hija y su amiga, la cual estaba entretenida dándole de comer a Hinata, cuando de pronto escuchan que tocan a la puerta de manera violenta, cosa que no les dio muy buena espina que digamos, Kiku tomo a la niña en sus brazos y Miyako fue a asomarse por una ventana cerca de la puerta, al ver quien era el que tocaba la puerta, se puso en alerta.

-Rápido vengan por aquí-Los llevo hasta el sótano donde todos entraron.

En ese momento, escucharon como se abría la puerta de manera violenta, señal de que estaban dentro de la casa, Miyako movió una puerta secreta que estaba en el sótano y tomo a la bebe de los brazos de su madre, y espero a que los padres de Hinata también entraran pero estos no lo hicieron, solo Grecia logra articular las siguientes palabras, que sin duda alguna, se le quedaron grabadas en su mente.

-Cuida bien de Hinata-Dijo de forma seria, dándole una carta a la joven-Dásela cuando creas que sea el momento indicado.

La chica asintió ante las palabras del griego.

-Pochi-San, cuida bien a Hinata-Chan-Le ordeno a su perro el japones, el cual solo ladro dando a entender que entendía.

Después de eso, Grecia cerro aquella puerta y salio junto a Japón el cual ya tenia su arma en las manos, una vez que salieron del sótano los soldados que registraban la casa los vieron y se acercaron a ellos.

-Veo que decidieron aparecer-El hombre miro a Kiku-Al maestro le gustara el regalo que le vamos a llevar.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que te dejare tocarlo-Dijo Grecia con algo de enojo.

Todos los soldados se rieron con burla de el, cosa que enojo aun mas al griego, Japón también estaba molesto y sin esperar nada se lanzo de frente a los soldados los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Japón los atacaba de manera rápida y Grecia igual, le quito el arma a uno de los soldados y arremetió contra varios a disparos, pero eran demasiados como para poder salir de esa situación.

Uno de sus enemigos logro quitarle su espada a Japón y tomarlo de la brazos con fuerza para que no escapara, y el japones mira impotente como entre varios hombres se le iban encima a Grecia y lo atacaban sin piedad.

-¡No, déjenlo, por favor, se los ruego déjenlo en paz!-Intentaba liberarse e ir a ayudar a su esposo pero no podía.

Una vez que terminaron de golpear brutalmente a Grecia lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, el pobre apenas se podía mover de tan lastimado que estaba, entonces su miraba lastimera se poso en Japón el cual lloraba de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, en ese momento un soldado le apunto en la cabeza a Grecia y sin mas le disparo, Japón ahora si se derrumbo en llanto.

-¡No, son unos malditos!-Grito lleno de ira.

El hombre que asesino a Heracles se volteo a verlo y sin mas le dio una fuerte bofetada a Kiku.

-Vamonos muchachos ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-Dijo para después tomar a Kiku del brazo y llevárselo también.

Kiku mientras era subido al auto miro atrás y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Heracles, sus lagrimas volvieron a salir mientras cerraban las puertas del auto en donde lo llevaban.

 **En algún lugar de la ciudad.**

Miyako iba caminando con la bebe en brazos mientras llegaba a un departamento que era suyo en el lado oeste de la ciudad, cuando llego y entro la bebe empezó a llorar como si su llanto fuera para llamar a alguien, y no estaba equivocada, ya al encender la tele que tenia ahí mientras intentaba calmar a Hinata miro que habían asesinado a su padre, pero de la madre no había rastro.

-Yo te voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante, Hinata-Chan-Dijo mientras acunaba a la pequeña para que durmiera.

 **Mientras en algún lugar del mundo.**

Kiku fue llevado por un largo pasillo mientras iba vendado de los ojos, al llegar a una habitación sus ojos fueron destapados y pudo ver con claridad una habitación muy bien acomodada y que había personas ahí, a las cuales reconoció, eran las naciones desaparecidas, junta a sus hermanas, y Canadá, pero había alguien que no pensó ver entre el grupo.

-¿Yao-Nii?-Pregunto, los demás se dieron la vuelta para verlo.

-¡Kiku-Aru!, ¿estas bien-Aru?-Le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba.

-Estoy bien, no puedo creer que este vivo.

-Todos estamos aquí para un propocito-Dijo Canadá con un tono de voz algo apagado.

Entonces miro a su hermana Taiwan, su vientre estaba algo abultado, y también miro a Canadá, estaba igual a su hermana.

-No puedo creerlo-Murmuro con horror.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y miro como unos guardias entraban arrastrando un cuerpo desnudo y lleno de golpes, lo dejaron en el suelo y todos se acercaron para ayudar a la pobre alma que fue torturada hasta saciar, al acercarse, pudo ver que era Letonia.

-Letonia-San-Murmuro sorprendido.

El niño al verlo se abalanzo sobre el desesperado.

-¡Dime que Peter esta bien!-Grito con desesperación en su voz.

-El esta bien, tranquilo-Lo quito de encima suyo con calma, sabia que el niño estaba un poco alterado.

En ese momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir y lanzaron otro cuerpo igual lleno de golpes y desnudo, este era Kugelmugel, Vietnam se acerco a el para ayudarlo.

-Kugelmugel-San.

Dominik lo volteo a ver.

-Por favor, dime que Erland esta bien-Dijo con una voz algo débil, Kiku asintió, y con eso el niño quedo inconsciente.

Ahora sabia que sus hermanos estaban vivos, pero no estaban bien, nadie lo estaría si lo usaran como una incubadora, y ahora el tendría el mismo destino.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Y estas son aclaraciones que no hice en el capitulo anterior por falta de tiempo.**

 **(*) El nombre de Portugal lo saque de un fic que se llama "APH Latino" que esta bien bueno y divertido, y que neta se los recomiendo leer.**

 **(**) Michelle es el nombre que muchos le ponen a Seychelles en muchos Fics que eh visto.**

 **Bueno ahora si.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	12. Chapter 12: Prusia Muere

**Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de que haga esto rápido, y que bueno que les gusto el otro capitulo, como ya se dieron cuenta algunos de los capturados ya están esperando, como Canadá y Taiwan, y también Corea esta esperando un hijo, ¡de su hermano muerto!, bueno siempre me gusto el incesto de esos dos, aunque no soy muy fan de ese genero XD, pero igual me gusto, pero no sera el único incesto que habrá :3**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, ahora le va el turno al PruAus, voy a llorar cuando escriba esto y si quieren mandar a fusilarme háganlo, no voy a oponerme, ya que esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, ya que tengo un propósito para eso :D**

 **Ok ya, sin mas que decir, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, son de su creador.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Prusia muere, Austria desaparece.

Ya habían pasado los días desde que, Japón y Grecia ya no estaban y la hija de ambos tampoco, por mas que buscaron no encontraban los cuerpos y se daban una idea de que sus enemigos los tenían para hacer experimentos, y también los asiáticos que quedaban se fueron a la fortaleza que tenían en medio del bosque, que mas que una fortaleza, las naciones la consideraban un refugio, un santuario donde vivir y esconderse por el momento, pero al parecer dos del grupo de naciones que vivía ahí pensaban dejar la protección de ese lugar para irse lejos.

-¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar?-Pregunto Hungría a su amigo, Austria.

-Si, de cualquier forma, tenemos donde llegar en Alemania-Dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a su amiga.

-Cuídense mucho-Dijo la castaña mientras le daba un abrazo a Austria y este ultimo también la abrazaba.

-Tranquila marimacho, los cuidare bien-Dijo sonriendo Prusia, la húngara solo le sonrió.

-Solo cuídalos-Comento sonriendo, Prusia asintió.

Después de eso, la pareja junto a su hijo, salieron envueltos en la noche, para llegar a una estación de tren, donde se colaron en uno de los vagones de carga, así fue como llegaron a Alemania, mas especifico a Berlin, donde bajaron varios pasajeros y ellos aprovecharon para bajar ahí, una vez en la capital, Gilbert se acerco a un taxi para que los llevara, el hombre estuvo apunto de delatarlos, pero con un pago extra del albino, el tipo se callo y los llevo a una casa en un barrio tranquilo.

Al pagarle al tipo por su servicios, los dos se encaminaron a la puerta de la casa, Gilbert llamo a la puerta una vez que estuvo cerca, una voz grave respondió.

-¿Quien es?-Se escucho la voz de un hombre desde la casa.

-Soy yo, ábreme-Respondió el albino, mirando a todos lados como temiendo que los encontraran.

Se escucho como alguien corría por la casa hasta la puerta y como alguien abría un poco la puerta, al verlo la persona parecía sorprendida, y se apresuro a abrir la puerta para que entraran.

-Pasen rápido, no deben verlos-Dijo el hombre permitiendoles pasar a su casa.

Una vez dentro, el hombre de la casa, un hombre joven de unos 30 años, cabello castaño, piel algo pálida, y ojos color cafés, sonrió de felicidad y abrazo a Gilbert en son de amistad, Roderich parecía no entender nada y estaba algo confundido.

-Que bueno que estés bien Gil-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Nadie, puede con el asombroso yo, por cierto, te presento a mi esposo, Roderich Edelstein-Beilschmidt y nuestro asombroso hijo, Frederick Beilschmidt-Presento el albino con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo-Saludo el hombre-Yo me llamo Ulrich.

-El gusto es mio, señor Ulrich-Saludo Roderich con una suave sonrisa.

En ese momento, llego una mujer joven, de unos 29 años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy bonita en pocas palabras.

-Oh déjenme presentarles a mi querida esposa, Viveka-Presento Ulrich con una sonrisa amable.

La mujer sonrió y se acerco a saludar.

-Mucho gusto conocerlos, a los dos, ya casi esta la cena, querido ¿me ayudas con la mesa?-Pidió amablemente, el hombre asintió.

El matrimonio de humanos se fue a la cocina para preparar la mesa para cenar (ya que habían llegado de noche), mientras que Roderich y Gilbert dejaban sus cosas en la habitación que les prepararon, la pareja de naciones estaba tranquila en la habitación, cuando el bebe llora y Roderich en su papel de madre, fue a tratar de calmarlo.

-Ya tranquilo Frederick, no pasa nada, todo esta bien-Susurraba el austriaco para calmar los llantos del niño, el cual parecía calmarse en los brazos de su "madre".

Gilbert solo miraba la tierna escena desde la puerta del cuarto, no se podía creer que el tuviera tan hermosa familia con la persona que desde hace mucho molestaba, pero que al fin y a cabo, lo había enamorado, en ese momento, decidió entrar para llamar a su esposo para la cena.

-Rode, ya es hora de cenar-Lo llamo de forma calmada.

-Bien, ya voy-Dijo mirándolo y luego sonrió a su hijo.

Después de tan lindo momento, la pareja de naciones y su hijo bajaron a la cocina donde estaba la mesa del comedor y se sentaron, bueno se sentó Gilbert, ya que Roderich se ofreció a ayudar a Viveka a traer la comida a la mesa. Luego de eso, todo fue tranquilidad mientras cenaban las naciones solo contaban lo que había pasado en esos días, y el como el hijo mayor de la pareja había sido secuestrado por los soldados del hombre detrás de ese caos, para cuando terminaron de comer ahora era turno de Ulrich y Gilbert levantar la mesa y que Viveka y Roderich descansaran un poco.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina, los dos hombres se se sentaron junto a sus parejas, las cuales solo les dieron un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acurrucaron un poco junto a ellos para tener algo de calor, ya que esa noche estaba haciendo algo de frió, después de otro momento de charla amena todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

 **Mientras en la guarida del villano.**

Este estaba en su habitación con su nuevo "trofeo", aprovechando que estaba algo débil por dejarlo sin comer toda una semana a manera de castigo y unos cuantos azotes y golpes, cuando termino lo que estaba haciendo se quito de encima del chico el cual estaba con una exprecion de tristeza y melancolía plasmada en su rostro mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Hay eso fue divertido-Dijo con cierto tomo de perfecciona en su voz, para después mirar al chico que estaba acostado boca bajo en su cama totalmente desnudo, herido y golpeado-¿No lo crees Kiku?-Pregunto con tono burlón, para después darle un beso en el cuello.

-No me toque-Dijo en un susurro mientras temblaba, y mas lagrimas caían de sus lindos ojos obscuros.

-Te recuerdo, querido-Lo tomo del cabello y lo alzo, haciendo que gimiera de dolor-Que ahora eres mio, mio y de nadie mas-Le lamió las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Después de eso, lo dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, mientras se vestía.

-Bueno te dejo cariño, tengo que ir a ver como se van desarrollando mis otros tres hijos-Dijo mientras salia del cuarto.

Kiku solo se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y pensaba en su hermana Taiwan, Canadá uno de sus amigos y compañeros, y en Raivis, que después de mucha tortura física y psicológica logro concebir un hijo, y ahora el, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el también estuviera esperando un hijo de ese hombre, pero mientras solo se quedo ahí, tirado en la cama llorando de impotencia. Se sentía sucio y asqueado por haber sido tocado por ese hombre que no era su esposo, al cual extrañaba demasiado y se sentía culpable por dejar que otro hombre lo tocara, pero poco y nada podía hacer.

Mientras que en una zona llena de científicos estaban Taiwan, Canadá y Letonia siendo revisados para ver que tan avanzado iba el proceso de gestación en el vientre de los tres, el líder de toda la operación estaba detrás de una ventana mirando todo el procedimiento, cuando de pronto, llega una de sus oficiales.

-Señor, tengo noticias-Dijo el hombre haciendo un saludo marcial.

-Dime-Tan solo dijo eso y siguió viendo a los doctores trabajar.

-Hemos dado con el escondite de las naciones que aun quedan con vida-Dijo el hombre-Están al norte de China, en su frontera con Corea del Sur-Informo.

El "Maestro" estaba serio y no respondió en lo que quedaba de tiempo, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Por el momento, no hagan nada, pero hay que mantenerlos bien vigilados, no se sabe cuando pueden empezar a moverse-Ordeno, el oficial solo hizo un saludo militar otra vez y se retiro sin decir nada mas.

Bien por el momento, se iba a conformar con las naciones que tenia para saciar sus bajos instintos, pero ya después el numero de "Damas de compañía" iba a subir pronto.

 **En Berlin, Alemania, unos meses después.**

Roderich ya se había acostumbrado a la vida cotidiana que tenia en la casa de la pareja humana, incluso se había echo gran amigo de Viveka, a la cual ayudaba en la casa y esta también le ayudaba a cuidar al pequeño Frederick, el cual era un poco inquieto pero entre los dos se as ingeniaban para poder cuidarlo. Era un día tranquilo, cuando tanto Viveka como Roderich vieron llegar a sus esposos con algo en las manos, lo cual no alcanzaban a ver, eso hasta que se acercaron a ellos.

-Rode, es una carta de Elizaveta-Le dijo Gilbert emocionado.

Roderich igual de emocionado le dio el bebe a Gilbert el cual lo tomo con cuidado y el austriaco abrió la carta de su amiga y empezó a leerla en voz alta para que el albino también escuchara.

" _Queridos amigos:_

 _Se que ah pasado mucho desde que les escribí, pero es que nos tienen vigilados y tememos que si descubren que les enviamos esta carta los descubran y vallan por ustedes, cosa que no queremos, ya hemos perdido a muchos en esta guerra para recuperar la paz que se nos fue arrebatada, bueno solo les escribo para decirles que ya falta poco para que Vash de a luz y que Corea va bien en su embarazo, oh y que Turquía y Egipto están esperando, al igual que Bulgaria y Rumanía, ¿no es lindo?, ya pronto la familia va a crecer y su hijo tendrá amigos con los que jugar, oh y también para informar que la búsqueda de los hijos de los demás sigue y también estamos haciendo lo que podemos para encontrar a tu hijo Rode, pero nada de lo que hasta ahora hemos conseguido nos ayuda y el prisionero que tenemos se niega a darnos mas información, pero pronto haré que hable, bueno los dejo, cuídense mucho y muchos besos y abrazos para los tres._

 _Atte: Elizaveta Hedervery, Hungría."_

Cuando termino de leer, Roderich se dejo caer en el sofá, la sola mención de su hijo desaparecido le bajo el animo, y estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse angustiado por el, osea ya iba a pasar casi un año y su hijo no aparecía, Gilbert solo se sentó a su lado y lo rodeo con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía a Frederick que al sentir la tristeza de su madre, subió una de sus manitas a una de las mejillas de Roderich el cual solo sonrió al tacto de su hijo.

-Tranquilo Rode, lo encontraran solo ten fe-Le dijo para calmarlo, Roderich solo miro a Gilbert y sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando me haces sentir bien Gil?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Gilbert solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, al ver esta acción de sus padres Frederick soltó una risita mientras que aplaudía, la pareja de naciones solo sonrió ante las acciones de su hijo y salieron del cuarto en el que estaban los tres y fueron a comer junto a sus amigos. Ya era de noche, estaba todo tranquilo, Roderich con Frederick en brazos cantándole un arrullo para dormirle, mientra que Gilbert estaba en el baño alistándose para dormir, cuando en ese momento, escuchan que llaman a la puerta.

-No salgan del cuarto-Les dijo Ulrich Mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto en el que se quedaban las naciones y su hijo.

El hombre y su mujer bajaron para atender la puerta, al momento de llegar y abrir se toparon con unos soldados de la patrulla de vigilancia, eso no era nada bueno en definitiva.

-Disculpe las molestias señor, pero esta revisión es obligatoria-Dijo el encargado de dicho escuadrón.

Ulrich solo miraba como un montón de soldados iban y venían por su casa, pero tanto el como Viveka sintieron pánico al ver que otro grupo de uniformados se dirigía a la planta de arriba para la revisión. Mientras que en el cuarto donde se quedaban Austria y Prusia, los dos estaban escondiendo cualquier evidencia para no meter en problemas a sus amigos, y después junto a Frederick se escondieron debajo de la cama, para cuando los hombres empezaron a revisar la habitación, ellos ya estaban escondidos, al igual que sus cosas.

-Parece que no hay nada, ni nadie aquí-Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban revisando el cuarto.

-Bueno no perdamos el tiempo aquí-Dijo su compañero-Oye, ¿supiste que uno de los países que nos llevamos en el ataque a la base de París ya va a tener un hijo del Amo?-Pregunto el mismo.

Roderich decidió seguir escuchando mas atento.

-Si, Letonia, al fin el Amo lo logro, solo le falta embarazar al otro, ¿como se llamaba?-Pregunto confundido.

-Kugelmugel-Respondió el que lo acompañaba-Si es divertido escuchar como grita y suplica-Comento divertido.

Los dos hombres se fueron de la habitación, para este punto, Austria tenia los nervios de punta, ese tal "Amo" había osado tocar de manera inapropiada a su hijo y las cosas no se iban a quedar así, pero no podía hacer nada, tan solo desquitar su enfado y odio en algo tan simple como tocar el piano se había vuelto de alto riesgo, siendo el la nación que tocaba a la perfección dicho instrumento, eso podría delatarlo, lo cual pondría en peligro a su hijo y a Gilbert y eso no lo podía permitir.

Pero en ese momento, los dos escuchan pasos acercarse al cuarto por lo cual entraron en pánico, pero al ver que solo eran Ulrich y su esposa, Viveka, se calmaron, pero no por mucho ya que les dijeron algo que les hizo estar nerviosos.

-Rápido, no hay tiempo, siganme-Les dijo Ulrich, Viveka tan solo tomo las cosas de Frederick y salio corriendo junto a su esposo y a las naciones.

Fueron al sótano, pero en ese momento escucharon un sonido de autos frenando, sabían que los habían descubierto, rápidamente, Ulrich empujo un muro y este se abrió dejando ver una puerta secreta por la cual entro el seguido de su esposa, pero vieron que las naciones no entraban.

-¿¡Que esperan? los mataran si se quedan!-Dijo desesperado Ulrich, ya se escuchaban pasos.

-Viveka y Ulrich, cuiden de nuestro hijo, como si fuera de ustedes-Dijo Prusia con un semblante triste.

Austria tan solo abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente junto a Prusia, para entregarlo a la pareja junto a una carta y un peluche de pollito.

-Gilbird, cuídalo bien-Le ordeno Prusia a su pollito, el cual solo dio un sonido de afirmación-Denle la carta cuando consideren sea el momento, junto con esto-Dijo para después quitarse la cruz de hierro que tenia y darla a la pareja.

La pareja humana tan solo asintió estando de acuerdo, Prusia cerro el pasadizo secreto detrás de la pareja. Una ves que ya sus amigos estaban bien, los dos salieron del sótano a enfrentar a los soldados, los dos tenían con ellos una espada cada quien, cuando salieron lo hicieron de forma silenciosa, pero después todo se volvió el infierno por así decirlo, ya que los soldados en cuanto los vieron atacaron contra ellos, Roderich atacaba con su espada con fuertes estocadas era mas que obvio decir que estaba enojado por lo que escucho cuando estaba escondido en el cuarto, mientras que Gilbert igualmente lo hacia.

Entre los dos lograron deshacerse de la mayoría de hombres que los atacaba, pero Roderich escucho algo que le hizo helar la sangre y eso fue un disparo que de seguro era para el, pero no sintió dolor alguno, fue entonces cuando lo vio, desplomarse contra el suelo con una herida de bala en el pecho, mas especifico en su corazón y tratando inútilmente de aferrarse a la vida, estaba Gilbert, el cual se había interpuesto en el trayecto de una bala que iba directo a Roderich, el cual corrió hacia el.

-¡Gilbert, no, no puedes morir, no puedes dejarme, por favor!-Gritaba cuando este ultimo ya iba a quedar inconsciente y ahogándose en su sangre.

Prusia tosió y escupió algo de sangre de su boca, salpicando la ropa de Austria-Nunca te...lo dije pero...siempre te considere...asombroso señorito-Con una sonrisa burlona-Siempre te...voy a...amar-Y al decir eso cerro los ojos, sumiéndose en el sueño eterno, mientras en sus labios se vislumbraba una sonrisa.

-¿Gilbert?, ¿Gilbert?, ¡Gilbert no despierta, tienes que despertar, no tu no, todos te necesitan, nuestro hijo nos espera, yo te necesito!, ¡No me puedes dejar!-Empezó a gritar y sus gritos alertaron a los demás soldados que estaban afuera.

Pero ahora si, iba a tener cero misericordia con ellos, dejo el cuerpo de Gilbert en el suelo con delicadeza y le beso la frente con mucho amor, se volteo a ver a los soldados que quedaban, eran muchos, pero el tenia algo que ellos no, un motivo por el cual luchar, agarrando la espada de Gilbert con su otra mano, y sin esperar nada se lanzo contra los enemigos.

El austriaco esquivo todo ataque que le lanzaban, incluso las balas dirigidas a el, acabo con casi todos hasta que sintió algo picarle el cuello era un dardo, al poco tiempo se empezó a sentir adormilado y sin mas cayo al suelo sin poderlo evitar desmayado, cosa que aprovecharon los soldados para llevárselo a el y al cadáver de Prusia para el laboratorio.

 **Mientras en la carretera de Berlin.**

La pareja iba en su auto cuando de repente el niño en los brazos de Viveka empezó a llorar, los dos sabían que ese llanto era como si estuviera llorando a un ser querido fallecido, por lo que Viveka solo lo arrullo y el bebe empezó a calmarse.

Ulrich miro la cruz de hierro y la carta y suspiro.

-Ahora es nuestra responsabilidad Viveka-Hablo serio y con gesto triste.

-Lo se-Respondió la mujer mirando al niño en sus brazos.

No podían evitar sentir pena por el niño, pero igual lo iban a criar lo mejor que pudiera por sus amigos.

 **Mientras en la guarida del villano.**

Llevaban a Austria en una camilla a la habitación donde estaban los demás cautivos, al momento en que abrieron la puerta, dejaron a la nación en un de las camas que había allí, en ese momento, Dominik se acerco con cuidado a la cama y al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Madre!-Lo abrazo llorando, pero Austria seguía inconsciente.

Los demás también se acercaron y confirmaron al niño que seguía vivo y que solo estaba desmayado, en ese momento, unos soldados entraron y sin decir nada agarraron a Dominik y se lo empezaron a llevar mientras gritaba.

-¡No por favor, ya no, no quiero, suéltenme seré bueno lo prometo!, ¡Madre, madre ayúdame!-Grito con lagrimas en los ojos, pero nadie podía hacer nada por mas que quisieran salvar de aquella tortura al niño.

En ese momento, de un desmayado Roderich salio de sus ojos una lagrima de tristeza por no poder ayudar a su hijo.

* * *

 **Y aquí esta este capitulo que espero que les guste mucho y que me digan que tal quedo.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	13. Chapter 13: Muerte en varsovia

**Bueno es verdad que a veces me paso un poco en los capítulos pero es parte de la historia, y para los que ya este con la congoja de que esta pasando con los hijos de las naciones hasta ahora fallecidas y/o secuestradas pronto lo sabrán pero no se desesperen por favor que escribir esto no es fácil para mi como piensan.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: Muerte en Varsovia, secuestran a Polonia.

Las noticias al parecer volaban por el mundo, ahora a la guarida de las naciones que quedaban llego la noticia de que Prusia y Austria habían sido encontrados pero de los cuerpos nada sabían, y cierta húngara estaba deprimida por la perdida de sus amigos y del niño que consideraba su sobrino, pero no era tiempo de ponerse triste era tiempo de estar mas fuertes que nunca.

En ese momento, Toris y Feliks se alistaban para irse en la noche, eso hasta que Ucrania y Bielorrusia se les acercaron.

-¿Se irán?-Pregunto temerosa Ucrania.

-Si, sin mi hermano aquí, no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo, mas aparte creo que nada puedo hacer desde aquí-Dijo Lituania serio.

-Entonces cuídense muy bien-Dijo Bielorrusia con una cara que nadie pudo descifrar.

-Tranquila, osea como que, ya vengaras la muerte de Eduard-Le dijo Polonia poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual solo suspiro.

Después de esa despedida, Toris y Feliks se fueron en medio de la noche, mientras era observados por todos sus compañeros.

-¿Creen que estarán bien?-Pregunto Hong Kong, que estaba a lado de Islandia.

-Eso espero-Respondió con preocupación Cuba.

 **Unas semanas después.**

Luego de toda una semana de viaje, llegaron a Varsovia, donde Feliks tenia una amiga suya, a como pudieron llegaron a la casa de la amiga de Feliks ya que el camino estaba muy vigilado por soldados, una vez ya en la puerta de la casa, Polonia toco.

-¿Quien es?-Pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-Osea como que soy yo Feliks-Contesto el polaco con algo de apuro en su voz, se acercaba un camioneta llena de soldados.

En ese momento la propietaria de la casa les abrió y ellos entraron rápidamente antes de que los vieran, una vez dentro la mujer abrazo a Feliks de forma afectuosa, era una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y piel clara, de unos 20 años, si era joven y muy hermosa.

-¿Saben que si los atrapan afuera los pueden encarcelar?, mas aparte hay toque de queda, solo nos permiten salir para el trabajo y de ahí a la casa, claro que nos dan unos minutos para ir por comida y cosas necesarias-Dijo la joven mujer con una sonrisa de ver a su amigo.

-Osea como que, eso es horrible, oh los presento, Ana el es Toris mi esposo y esta pequeña es nuestra hija-Dijo enseñándole la bebe a su amiga-Y Toris, ella es mi mejor amiga, Ana-Los presento como era apropiado.

-Mucho gusto señorita Ana-Saludo Toris de forma seria y formal.

-El gusto es mio-Dijo la joven-Pero pasen están en su casa, les traeré algo de comer.

La chica los hizo pasar a la sala de su casa, para después ella irse a la cocina, después de mucho esperar, Ana llego con una bandeja de comida para sus invitados.

-¿Y que a pasado por aquí Ana?-Pregunto Feliks sin su peculiar forma de hablar.

-Lo de siempre, toques de queda, vigilancia las 24 horas del día, registran los hogares de las personas para ver si no hay nada sospechoso y encierran a los "opositores del nuevo régimen", es como vivir en los años de la segunda guerra mundial, solo que esta vez todos apuntan sus armas en contra de ustedes y a quienes los apoyan-Dijo la chica con un semblante decaído.

-No es mucho peor-Dijo Toris con exprecion sombría en su rostro.

-Lamento lo de tu hermano-Dijo Ana algo triste por el castaño.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Le pregunto Toris sorprendido.

-Feliks me lo contó en una carta que de milagro me llego, las autoridades también revisan el correo-Suspiro-Bueno les iré a preparar una habitación donde puedan quedarse-Y se levanto llendose a la planta de arriba.

Una vez solos en la sala, Toris volteo a ver a Feliks.

-¿Por que se lo contaste?

-Liet, tienes que dejar de ser tan desconfiado, no todos los humanos son malos.

-Pero lo que menos quiero es que otros sepan que mi hermano menor es la divercion de un cerdo depravado.

Feliks solo le puso la mano en el hombro, el castaño solo lo volteo a ver y se acerco a el acariciándole el rostro.

-Le falle a Raivis, pero no te fallare a ti, te protegeré, a ti y a Edytha, no importa el costo-Se acerco dispuesto a besarlo.

-Con eso me basta-Dijo sonriendo y acortando la distancia entre los dos, besando a Toris.

 **Ya en la noche.**

Estaban los cuatro (el bebe incluido) en el comedor sentados cenando, estaban tranquilos y hablaban de cosas triviales, cuando de repente escuchan el sonido de un auto cerca, todos se apuran a apagar las luces para que no los descubran, Feliks sentía esas ansias que tenia cuando vivía en aquella época tan tormentosa para el y su pueblo, y que aun estaba muy presente en su memoria.

Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que era una falsa alarma, prendieron unas cuantas luces y terminaron de cenar en paz, antes de irse a dormir, una vez ya en su habitación la pareja se dejo caer en la cama cansados, tanto física como emocionalmente estaban cansados y sin mas se quedaron dormidos.

Pero alguien no estaba descansando bien que digamos, ya que Polonia se estaba retorciendo en la cama, al parecer tenia una pesadilla.

-¡No, déjame ir, no me toques, suéltame!-Decía casi a gritos mientras se movía a lado de Lituania, el cual se despertó al ver que se movía.

 **Pesadilla de Polonia.**

El rubio se encontraba en un calabozo atado a una pared con cadenas mientras que frente a el, estaba un hombre encapuchado que le miraba de forma lasciva, este hombre misterioso se le acerco, para después empezar a desnudarle con algo de salvajismo, dañando su piel con cada jalón de ropa, hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo frente a el, para después empezar a sacarse los pantalones.

-¡No, no, no lo hagas!-Rogaba el polaco ya con lagrimas en sus ojos verdes.

Pero el hombre no le hizo el mínimo cazo ya que de una sola estocada ya estaba dentro de Feliks, y repitió el proceso sin el mínimo cuidado, mientras el rubio gritaba y rogaba que lo dejara en paz.

 **En el mundo real.**

Polonia se estaba revolviendo mientras gritaba cosas en polaco que por como se oían parecían suplicas, mientras que entre Toris y Ana intentaban despertarlo para que no se lastimara a el o al bebe que estaba dormido con ellos, ya que lanzaba golpes al aire intentando soltarse del agarre de su amiga y esposo.

Finalmente lograron despertarlo, y Polonia solo abrió súbitamente los ojos de los cuales salían lagrimas de miedo y ante toda pregunta o respuesta, se lanzo a abrazar a Lituania mientras lloraba.

-No me dejes Liet, no me dejes-Dijo entre llantos.

Toris solo le acariciaba la espalda mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-No te voy a dejar, lo prometo-Le dijo en un susurro.

Mientras ellos estaban así, Ana los miraba desde la distancia atendiendo a la hija de ambos que empezó a llorar al sentir la angustia y miedo de su "madre", la tenia en brazos mientras intentaba calmarla, la acunaba y parecía que funcionaba, cuando la bebe se calmo la devolvió a sus padres, que regresaron a dormir, algo mas tranquilos y lo que resto de la noche ya no hubo mas contratiempos.

 **Unas semanas después.**

Polonia y Lituania seguían quedándose en la casa de Ana, aunque ellos insistieron en irse para no meterla en problemas, pero ella se negaba a dejarlos ir por ahí por miedo de que los encerraran y los tenia escondidos en su casa, por fortuna para ellos no les había tocado que registraran la casa, si no estarían en serios problemas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, las naciones estaban en casa ya que no podían salir, cuando de repente llego Ana con un sobre blanco en las manos, los dos se le acercaron para saber de que se trataba.

-¿Que es?-Pregunto Toris.

-Es una carta para ustedes, me llego por uno de mis contactos en donde están los demás escondidos, fue un desafió recibirla, tomen-Les dio el sobre.

Lituania lo tomo y lo abrió leyéndola en voz alta para que Feliks también escuchara.

 _"Queridos Lituania y Polonia:_

 _Queremos decirles que todo ah estado muy tranquilo por aquí, Suiza esta próximo a dar a luz, Egipto va bien en su embarazo, al igual que Corea y Rumanía, pero, ¿ah que no adivinan que?, Islandia también esta esperando, ¿no es lindo?, lo se, la noticia fue una sorpresa para todos, pero estamos felices por el y Hong Kong, si Hong Kong es el padre, si preguntan por Sealand y Ladonia, están muy grandes, nos los reconocerían si los vieran, y ahora también están en el equipo de búsqueda, no hemos logrado nada por el momento, pero Hungría a logrado que el prisionero este mas cooperativo, no hay nada que un poco de intimidación que no pueda hacer, y Elizaveta es un experta en el tema, pero a cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Prusia y la desaparición de Austria, los mantendremos informados de los avances que realicemos en la búsqueda de tu hermano Toris._

 _Adiós_ _y cuídense._

 _Atte: Yekaterina, Ucrania y Natalia, Bielorrusia."_

Después de leer la carta, Toris apretó los puños la sola mención de su hermano le recordaba que había fracasado en su deber de protegerlo, y no solo a Raivis, también a Eduard, pero toda su ira y frustración se apago al sentir una mano en la suya, al mirar a quien le pertenecía esa mano Toris se calmo, era Feliks quien le había tomado la mano para calmarlo un poco de su ira.

-Cálmate Toris, la bebe también puede sentir tu furia y eso no le gusta, ¿verdad Edytha?-Dijo Feliks cargando a la bebe, la cual solo alzo los brazos hacia su padre.

Toris la tomo en sus brazos para calmarla un poco ya que al parecer estaba a punto de llorar.

 **Mientras en la guarida del malo.**

Letonia estaba sentido en una cama de hospital del mismo complejo donde estaba encerrado, a el, a Taiwan y a Canadá los tenias en cuartos separados con un grupo de médicos a cargo de cada uno, en este momento estaba con un libro en las manos para entretenerse, ya que "El amo" había ordenado que no les hicieran daño y cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran se las dieran, así que ahí estaba, encerrado en aquel cuarto que ni ventanas tenia, mas aparte, ya se le notaba el embarazo.

En ese momento, entro el hombre, padre del niño que estaba esperando, para ver como estaba, Raivis sintió un escalofrió cuando este hombre se sentó junto a el y le toco su vientre.

-Relájate querido, no te haré nada, solo quiero ver como esta mi hijo-Le dijo tranquilamente acariciando su vientre.

-¿Como están los demás?-Pregunto temiendo por los demás que lo acompañaban en su cautiverio.

-Ellos están bien, en poco tiempo los veras, te lo prometo-Le sonrió de una forma que le dio miedo a Raivis, el hombre solo se acerco y beso sus labios suavemente, para después desplazarlos a su cuello y morder fuertemente.

-¡AH, me duele, déjeme, suélteme!-Intento quitárselo de encima, pero aquel hombre lo tenia bien sujeto de las muñecas.

Ese sujeto solo apretó la mordida haciendo casi sangrar al niño, el cual ya estaba llorando de dolor y gritaba por ayuda, incluso el nombre del único hermano que le quedaba.

-¡Toris ayúdame!-Grito el niño, mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas y de su cuello sangre.

 **Mientras en Varsovia.**

Toris estaba tomando un vaso de agua, pero en ese momento deja caer el vaso al suelo al sentir algo en su pecho, un dolor agudo que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, en ese momento llego Feliks al escuchar todo el estruendo en la cocina, solo para ver a Toris en el suelo.

-¡Toris!, ¿estas bien?, háblame-Dijo el joven polaco asustado.

-Raivis, esta sufriendo-Lo volteo a ver con una exprecion de dolor.

-Tranquilo Liet, osea como que, no pasara nada, ya veras que todo se va a arreglar y lo vamos a encontrar-Dijo para tratar de calmarlo, mientras lo abrazaba.

Lituania solo lo mira fijamente y le sonríe, Polonia tenia razón preocuparse no servia de nada si no podía ver a su hermano y de nada servia desquitarse con quien mas lo amaba, por que en ese momento Toris estaba mas que furioso y frustrado por no poder ayudar a su pequeño hermano, pero de nada servia enojarse.

Después de mucho, ya era de noche, así que se fueron a cenar para después irse a dormir, durante la cena todos estaban callados lo único que se escuchaba era el chocas de los cubiertos en la vajilla mientras comían hasta la pequeña Edytha estaba callada, cosa rara en la bebe considerando quien era la "madre", el cual era como una cotorra casi nunca cerraba la boca, pero esta vez no decía nada y eso se le hacia algo raro a Toris el cual no despegaba los ojos del polaco.

Después de comer, todos se fueron a dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día, esta vez Ana pidió a la pareja permiso para dormir con la niña para que ellos pudieran estar agusto por una noche, los dos aceptaron ya que hace mucho no estaban a solas, así que esa noche la bebe durmió con la chica que los hospedaba.

Una vez solos en la habitación que les correspondía, Feliks no se espero a que el lituano estuviera listo o preparado para lanzarse sobre el y besarlo con pasión, Toris al principio se sorprendió pero después se dejo llevar y le correspondió con la misma intensidad, después de eso se separan por la falta de aire mientras se ven el uno al otro.

-Liet, como que, osea...-Dejo lo que iba a decir en el aire cuando el castaño lo tiro a la cama.

-Hablas mucho-Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa, Polonia solo lo miro sonrojado.

-Entonces, solo hazlo-Con solo decir eso, era una clara invitación a que lo tomara.

Lituania se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y a lanzo a algún lugar del cuarto, y empezó a quitar de a poco la ropa de Polonia y de la suya propia, y así pasaron toda la noche amándose el uno al otro, entregándose al amor y a la pasión que tenían en su interior, sin importarles nada, en ese momento solo estaban ellos y nadie mas, cuando terminaron los dos estaban abrazados el uno al otro, como si sus vidas dependieran eso.

 **Unas semanas después.**

Todo era normal, nada había pasado en esos días, en ese momento estaba Polonia limpiando la sala, cuando en algún momento se sintió algo mareado, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en el sillón mas cercano que tenia, cuando en ese momento, llega Toris que estaba limpiando el segundo piso de la casa y lo vio sentado en el sillón para varias personas con una cara de que le dolía la cabeza.

-Feliks, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupado.

-Si, como que, solo necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza y ya estoy-Dijo yendo al baño donde tenían el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Pero en cuanto entro al baño sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar, Feliks sabia que eso eran síntomas de embarazo, así que sin poder contenerse mas, fue rápido al inodoro y vomito todo lo que comió ese día, en ese momento, llego con el Toris y al verlo vomitar supo lo que estaba pasando, así que se acerco al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Feliks, ¿estas...?-Dejo la pregunta en el aire cuando el otro solo asintió.

-Liet, no se si estoy listo para otro hijo-Dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada, yo estaré contigo para todo lo que necesites-Le garantizo con una sonrisa.

-Pero, como que, ¿no se te hace muy rápido para darle un hermano o hermana a Edytha?-Pregunto con una sonrisa ya mas calmado.

-Para mi no, y se que Edytha se llevara bien con su hermano-Le dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre.

Feliks solo sonrió feliz, ahora ya no estaba asustado para nada, sabia que Toris siempre estaría con el para todo lo que el necesitara, y en cuanto llego Ana y le dijeron la noticia esta se puso muy contenta, ya que, como consideraba al polaco un hermano mayor, seria "tía" por segunda vez.

Así que así paso, un tiempo, la pareja envió una carta al "Santuario" y al poco tiempo les enviaron una de vuelta felicitándolos por su segundo hijo, todo era paz y tranquilidad en donde ellos vivían, Ana tenia un amigo que era doctor, y que estaba en contra de lo que ahora era el mundo que iba a revisar y a atender a Feliks para saber como iba su segundo embarazo.

Mientras que Feliks, se limitaba a cuidar de su primera hija y de si mismo, sabia lo que era el embarazo por lo que sabia ya que tenia que hacer para que su segundo hijo naciera bien, Toris también se encargaba de cuidarlo a el y a su hija, con la ayuda de Ana, la cual no cabía de la felicidad y la emoción, pero pronto su vida tranquila se acabaría y la tragedia azotaría también a esta familia.

 **Sábado 14 de Febrero.**

Era el día de San Valentin, y como todas las naciones lo festejaban por igual, Feliks estaba haciendo un lindo desayuno para su esposo Toris, el cual aun no despertaba, su embarazo ya se notaba un poco mas, por lo que muchas cosas se le hacían algo difíciles de hacer, pero se esforzaba para ayudar.

Una vez que ya estaba listo el desayuno, subió con cuidado al cuarto donde estaba durmiendo Toris, una vez en el cuarto, dejo el desayuno en la mesa de noche y empezó a sacudir al castaño para despertarlo.

-Liet, amor, ya despierta, te tengo un lindo regalo-Le dijo en un tono muy suave.

Toris solo empezó a moverse mientras se levantaba.

-Buenos días Feliks-Le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Liet-Dijo para después darle un beso en los labios-Te traje el desayuno-Dijo para después darle la bandeja.

-Gracias, que amable-Le sonrió con dulzura.

Después de eso, Lituania empezó a comer, la verdad era que el polaco no cocinaba nada mal y todo lo que cocinaba era delicioso, cuando termino de comer los dos bajaron a la sala junto a su hija, la cual estaba despierta.

-Hola Dytha, ¿como amaneciste?-Saludo el polaco levantando a su hija.

En ese momento, ven que entra corriendo Ana la cual se notaba agitada, tenia algo en la manos, se acerco a los dos y les entrego un sobre.

-Es de sus amigas-Dijo recuperando el aire.

Tan solo dijo eso, Feliks le dio la bebe a Toris y tomo el sobre, y saco la carta para empezar a leerla en voz alta para que los otros dos lo escucharan.

" _Para nuestro amigos:_

 _Feliks y Toris, primero que nada, felicidades por su segundo hijo y esperamos que estén bien, una vez ya dicho eso, queremos decirles que la búsqueda para encontrar a nuestros amigos desaparecidos sigue su curso pero puede que demos con ellos si vamos a alguna base enemiga, pero bueno espero que pronto tengamos buenas noticias que darles, una vez aclarado eso, les diremos que pronto Suiza esta próximo a dar a luz, y que Rumanía, Egipto, Corea e Islandia están bien en su proceso de gestación, esperamos pronto volverlos a ver, o por lo menos escribirles._

 _Atte: Natalia, Bielorrusia y Yekaterina, Ucrania."_

-Bueno al menos ya confirmamos que todos están bien-Dijo el polaco un poco mas tranquilo.

Toris solo asintió, se sentía tranquilo de que sus compañeros estuvieran bien, pero la sola mención de su hermano lo puso algo triste, pero de nada servia ponerse triste, sabia que en algún momento lo iban a encontrar y harían pagar al que se lo llevo.

Después de todo un día lleno de felicidad y demás atenciones de parte de los dos entre ellos, se hizo de noche, estaban tranquilamente cenando los tres estaban hablando con normalidad, cuando en ese momento escuchan que viene un vehículo a toda velocidad y se estaciono en frente de la casa donde los tres habitaban y supieron lo inevitable, los habían descubierto.

Rápidamente los tres se levantaron de la mesa, Ana tomo a la bebe en sus brazos y corrió al sótano junto a los otros dos que también fueron hacia allá, una vez los tres escondidos, escucharon como abrían bruscamente la puerta y entraban a la casa, Ana fue directo a una puerta que había allí y daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde tenia su auto, y salio con la bebe en brazos, pero cuando iban a salir las naciones, la puerta del sótano se escucho y de inmediato Toris corrió a hacer peso extra para que no se abriera.

-¡Feliks vete ya!-Le grito mientras trataba de que la puerta no se abriera.

-Pero...-No termino de hablar ya que Ana lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a salir.

Una vez fuera las tres personas mas importantes para el, dejo que la puerta se abriera pero sabia que los iban a perseguir y no podía permitir eso, así que agarrando la espada que tenia en la cintura se lanzo al ataque.

 **Mientras que fuera de la casa.**

Feliks y Ana después de recorrer un buen tramo de camino, encontraron el auto de Ana, por lo que la chica subió rápidamente, mientras que acomodaba a la bebe en uno de los asientos, para después subir al asiento del conductor y mirar que Feliks no estaba en el otro asiento, en lugar de eso, el rubio estaba mirando la casa, la cual estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaban ellos.

-¡Feliks vayámonos ya!-Grito Ana desesperada.

-No lo voy a dejar solo-Dijo con decicion-Ya cometí ese error en el pasado, no lo volveré a hacer-Miro a Ana dentro del auto.

-Feliks, si vas puede que te maten-Comento preocupada.

-Lo profiero a tener que esconderme-La miro con algo de tristeza-Dale esto a Dytha cuando sea mayor, que sepa que su padre y su madre siempre la amaron y que se sacrificaron por ella, y que iba a tener un hermanito-Dijo con melancolía mientras le daba una carta escrita por el y Toris.

Ana solo tomo la carta, se subió al auto y se alejo todo lo que pudo de donde estaban.

Una vez que su amiga y su hija estaban fuera del alcance de sus enemigos, Feliks regreso a la casa para ayudar a Toris, tomando la espada que siempre cargaba con el desde que todo ese caos se desato.

 **Mientras en la casa.**

Toris había sido atrapado y llevado al frente de la casa, donde había toda una muchedumbre reunida para ver que estaba pasando, una vez que todos los pobladores de aquella ciudad estaban mirando el general empezó a hablar un discurso, y cuando iba a disparar a un herido Lituania, una voz lo hizo voltear.

-¡Toris no!-Grito Polonia llegando corriendo a como podía, ya que su embarazo era mas notorio.

-¡Feliks, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?, vete te mataran!-Grito desesperado el castaño.

Polonia no le hizo caso y se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-No te dejare, ya no te dejare, no dejare que te aparten de mi, no de nuevo-Decía mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba.

Lituania entendía a lo que se refería, la separación entre ellos a causa de Rusia le había dejado secuelas al polaco.

-No pasara nada, solo vete de aquí y mantente a salvo-Le susurro para calmarlo.

En ese momento, un soldado que estaba cerca tomo del cabello a Polonia y lo alejo de Lituania el cual casi se le va encima por la manera de tratar al rubio, pero fue detenido por mas soldados, los cuales lo golpearon, ante la mirada horrorizada de Polonia.

-¡No déjenlo en paz, por favor, no le hagan daño!-Grito Polonia con miedo.

-¿Por que tanto interés con este idiota?-Dijo el general, con burla, para después mirar el vientre del rubio-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, al parecer ya le ganaron al jefe.

Una vez que terminaron de golpear al castaño, lo dejaron tendido en el piso, Polonia lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y exprecion de miedo, el general se acerco al castaño que seguía en el piso, y saco su arma.

-¡Damas y caballeros, esto es lo que estos monstruos se merecen, y cualquiera que los apoye recibirá el mismo trato, y la misma condena!-Exclamo para después tirar del gatillo y el disparo le dio al castaño en la cabeza.

-¡No!-Grito llorando Polonia.

El hombre lo volteo a ver y sonrió con burla.

-Bueno ya se pueden ir todos a sus hogares, hay toque de queda esta noche.

Todas las personas se fueron, unas con la cabeza gacha y otras haciendo comentarios al respecto, mientras que los soldados se llevaban de ahí a Polonia.

-El jefe querrá verte-Dijo para después dar ordenes a sus hombres de no hacerle daño, y se fueron de allí.

 **En algún lugar de Varsovia.**

Ana había mirado todo desde un lugar escondida, entonces se fue rápidamente cuando la niña empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila yo te cuidare, no dejare que te hagan daño, hice una promesa a tus padres y se las voy a cumplir-Dijo mientras intentaba calmar a la niña.

Después de eso, se fue a un lugar seguro para poder pasar la noche.

 **Mientras en la base enemiga.**

Polonia estaba en la oficina de alguien que no sabia quien era, eso hasta que el extraño entro y lo miro, cabello largo atado en una coleta baja y vestido de forma elegante de color negro, Polonia sentía que temblaba pero trato de calmarse.

-Vaya así que lo que me dijo mi general era cierto, y estas esperando un hijo de ese idiota de Lituania-Dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-El no era ningún idiota-Dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

-Bueno nada podrás hacer, el hijo que esperas lo tomare como mio y tendrás que aceptar o a el lo matare-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras señalaba a Letonia que estaba siendo agarrado por dos soldados y un tercero le apuntaba con una arma, pudo ver que el también estaba esperando un hijo.

-Lo haré-Dijo derrotado.

-Bien dicho-Le puso una mano en la cabeza y ordeno a ponerlo donde estaban los que estaban en gestación.


	14. Chapter 14: Muerte y Magia

**Hola ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes, y tranquilos, ya solo queda esta pareja y vamos a pasar a lo bueno, que es cuando los hijos de todos se encuentran y se enteran de su verdadera identidad n_n, ya quiero empezar a escribir esa parte de la historia *Ansiosa***

 **Bueno sin mas que decir y para no hacer mas Spoiler, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-Sama.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Muerte y Magia, Los últimos en caer.

La noticia de la muerte de Lituania llego volando hasta la base de las naciones que quedaban y se escondían de sus cazadores, los cuales no dudaban en disparar a matar si notaban algo sospechoso, las mas afectadas por la noticia fueron Ucrania y Bielorrusia, esta ultima aunque nunca lo hizo notar, sentía gran admiración y respeto por Lituania, y Ucrania estaba envuelta en llanto por la desaparición de su antiguo cuidador, Polonia.

Era un día como cualquier otro en "El santuario" el escondite de las naciones y dos naciones nórdicas de las únicas que quedaban estaban hablando entre ellas, mientras una cargaba a una linda bebe.

-Anko, no se si sea buena idea-Dijo el que cargaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo-Le garantizo el otro con su siempre notable sonrisa.

El otro solo suspiro y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa minúscula.

-Anko, eres molesto, pero esta bien, se hará lo que digas-Dijo dando un suspiro, mientras se levantaba con la bebe en brazos.

Lukas entro al cuarto de su hermano menor, donde estaba este acostado en la cama, arropado casi hasta la cabeza, era obvio que Hong Kong lo cuidaba mucho, pero a veces pensaba que era demasiado protector.

-¿Como te sientes Emil?-Le pregunto Lukas a su hermano.

-La verdad estoy bien, no me puedo quejar, pero a veces pienso que Xiang exagera-Se sentó en la cama y se cruzo de brazos dando un suspiro.

-Solo te cuida.

-Lo se, pero a veces pienso que se pasa.

Lukas solo soltó una pequeña risa, cosa que se gano la atención de su hermano, Islandia, después de eso, entro Xiang junto con Mathias, el cual le hablaba de sobre que cuidara mucho a Islandia, cuando notan que los otros dos están en la habitación.

-Oh, no los había visto, creo que estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestra platica que no los notamos-Dijo Mathias con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara y una mano en la nuca.

-Yo si note a Emil-Solo dijo eso y se acerco al que estaba en la cama-Ten te traje algo de comer, espero que te guste.

-Gracias, no tenias que molestarte-Dijo algo sonrojado.

Después de eso, las parejas de naciones se quedaron platicando, hasta que salio un tema que tanto inquietaba a Emil.

-Lukas, te tengo una pregunta-Dijo algo apenado y sonrojado.

-Dime-Dijo el rubio de la cruz en el cabello, mirando a su hermano menor.

-Ahm.. bueno, yo...duele cuando...ahm-No sabia como decirlo, simplemente le daba vergüenza.

-Duele al principio, pero después, sientes que todo valió la pena-Dijo mirando a la bebe que descansaba en sus brazos.

Emil solo lo miro y luego a la niña en los brazos de su hermano, y ahora no podía creer que el también tendría a una pequeña o pequeño en sus brazos, pero después de un buen rato de silencio, salio una cuestión que tomo por sorpresa al islandés y al asiático.

-Chicos, queremos decirles que, nos vamos a ir de aquí, a otro lugar-Dijo Mathias un poco serio.

-¿¡Como que se van a ir, no recuerdan lo que les paso a Finlandia y Suecia?!-Emil salto de su cama y tomo de la camisa a Mathias.

-Emil, no te agites, es malo para el bebe-Dijo Lukas tratando de que su hermano se calmara un poco.

-¡No me digas eso Lukas, no los voy a perder, a ninguno, no quiero quedarme solo, no quiero ser el único nórdico que quede!-Ya estaba al borde del llanto.

Hong Kong se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y lo abrazo para calmarlo un poco, Emil logro calmarse un poco, entendía que eso no era bueno, ni para el ni para el niño en su interior.

-Emil, lo hacemos para mantenerte a salvo a ti y a los demás, pero sobre todo a los que en este momento están en tu misma situación, y entendemos que no te agrade la idea, pero debemos hacerlo-Dijo Lukas dándole a Mathias la bebe, y el lo abrazaba.

-No quiero quedarme solo, hermano-Le dijo en un suave susurro, la palabra "hermano" tomo por sorpresa a Lukas.

-No estarás solo, estará Xiang contigo-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo.

Después de mucho, los dos se separaron para que Emil regresara a descansar a su cama, Xiang, Lukas y Mathias salieron del cuarto para que el chico descansara, una vez afuera el asiático, el noruego y el danes se miraron entre si, Xiang sabia que era lo que iban a decirle pero dejo que ellos mismo se lo dijeran.

-Xiang, quiero que me prometas que cuidaras a mi hermano-Dijo Lukas mirando serio al chico frente a el.

-Lo haré, no importa si llego a perder la vida, no dejare que nadie lastime a Emil ni a mi hijo-Dijo con decicion el asiático.

Lukas tan solo asiente como entendiendo su punto, para después irse con Mathias a alistar sus cosas para irse de allí.

Una vez de noche, Emil se fue a despedir de sus hermanos a la puerta por donde varios habían salido pero nunca regresado y sabia que sus hermanos no iban a ser la exepcion a esa "regla".

-Buena suerte, y cuídense mucho-Los abrazo a los dos, antes de que se fueran.

-Tu también cuídate Is-Le dijo Mathias en un susurro.

Cuando se separaron, los dos nórdicos que se despedían, se fueron envueltos por el negro manto de la noche, mientras que el que se quedaba atrás los miraba desaparecer entre la niebla.

 **Después** **de unas semanas de viaje, Oslo, Noruega.**

Llegaron a la casa de una amiga de Lukas, su nombre era Freya, la cual al mirarlos desde su ventana los dejo entrar de inmediato para que nadie los viera, una vez dentro de la casa de la mujer, la cual era joven de unos 20 años, rubia y de ojos azules como los de Lukas, los dos se sentaron en la sala para hablar con ella.

-Me alegra que estés bien Lukas-Dijo la joven con un tono de voz calmado.

-Gracias por recibirnos, Freya, espero no seamos una molestia-Dijo el noruego sentado frente a ella junto al danes, que cargaba a su hija.

-Ninguna molestia, todo por un amigo-Sonríe un poco, y Lukas le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa minúscula en sus labios.

Freya los llevo, después de comer algo, a que descansaran a una habitación, mientras ella preparaba la cena para que comieran todos juntos, una vez ya en el cuarto que Freya les ofreció, Mathias noto algo inquieto a Lukas, por lo cual se acerco a el.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Noru?-Le pregunto algo preocupado.

-Solo pensaba en Emil-Dijo el noruego con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-No pasara nada, Xiang se encargara de cuidarlo-Dijo Mathias tratando de clamar al otro, el cual lo volteo a ver.

-¿Confías en el?-Le pregunto Lukas mirándolo.

-Lukas, se que no confías mucho en Hong Kong, pero lo eh notado, ama mucho a Islandia y esta dispuesto a morir si es por protegerlo-Dijo Mathias con una sonrisa para calmar a su "esposa".

Después de que el rubio Noruego logro calmarse, los dos salieron del cuarto donde se estaban quedando y bajaron al comedor donde ya los estaba esperando su amiga, una vez que se sentaron en sus sillas cada uno, la chica procedió a servirles la cena a cada una y a la bebe de los dos nórdicos le preparo algo especial para que comiera.

-Y dime, ¿como van las cosas en otras partes del país?-Pregunto Lukas con seriedad viendo a su amiga.

La chica solo suspiro y procedió a contarle lo que pasaba, que a todo sospechoso de traidor no dudaban en encerrarlo, ya sea a la persona y a la familia entera, los dos solo escuchaban con atención lo que decía Feya, se les hacia horrible todo lo que les hacían a las personas que estaban en contra de lo que los gobiernos hacían a ellos, no podían creer que después de haberles dado tanto, esos malditos se levanten en su contra, y gracias a eso habían perdido a amigos y familia.

Después de cenar, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Lukas dejo a Asdrid en una improvisada cuna que hizo con su magia y se acostó a lado de Mathias, abrazándolo.

-Descansa Anko-Susurro.

-Tu también, descansa Lukas-Lo envolvió en sus brazos, mientras que Lukas se aferraba mas a el, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

 **En la guarida del villano.**

Las cosas no iban nada bien, ya que Feliks es un hueso duro de roer, ya que cuando querían, acercarse para examinar su embarazo, que ya estaba muy avanzado y en cualquier momento ese niño podía nacer, lanzaba patadas y golpes para que no lo tocara y entre varios médicos y enfermeras lograban atarlo a la cama mientras gritaba insultos en su lengua madre.

Pero fuera de eso, Mei ya estaba próxima a dar a luz, Kim Li había concebido, al igual que Dominik, Kiku también, ya esperaba un hijo, pero aun no se acostaba con China ni con Roderich, ya que según iba a guardar lo "mejor" para el final, y Canadá ya estaba próximo también a dar a luz, pero en este momento, uno de ellos estaba ya dando a luz a su hijo, ese era Raivis, el cual estaba gritando como nunca por el dolor y doctores entraban y salían de la sala.

Fue un trabajo duro calmar al niño que no dejaba de moverse y por mas dolor que sintiera no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, eso hasta que mandaron a llamar a Feliks, todos sabían que el pequeño leton le tenia aprecio al polaco y viceversa, una vez que llego, Feliks se coloco a un lado del niño.

-Raivis cálmate, tienes que dejar que se acerque, si no el dolor sera peor, solo ellos saben que hacer en una situación así, tienes que confiar en mi, yo estaré a tu lado-Le dijo sujetando su mano.

Esas palabras calmaron a Raivis que dejo a los médicos acercarse a el y hacer su trabajo, luego de un duro trabajo en el parto Raivis dio a luz a un niño, al cual le acercaron, el leton solo lo sostuvo en sus brazos y sonrió mientras que sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Como le va a poner señor Raivis?-Le pregunto una de las enfermeras que le atendía a el y a los demás de nombre Lory, a la cual las naciones le tenían gran aprecio.

-Lory, no me llames "señor", no me gusta, y en cuanto al nombre, se llamara William-Dijo recordando que a Peter siempre le gusto ese nombre.

-Que bonito nombre-Dijo otra voz que le dio asco de solo oírla.

Ahí en la puerta parado estaba el padre de su hijo, el hombre que le robo todo, lagrimas de rabia y asco brotaron de sus ojos violetas mientras le miraba. El hombre hizo amago de querer tocar al bebe que descansaba en los brazos del menor de los bálticos, pero este lo aparto antes de que lo tocara.

-No tocaras a mi hijo-Le dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño contra su pecho.

-Se te olvida querido, que también es mi hijo y que tengo derecho sobre el-Dijo para después quitarle el bebe de los brazos al joven ojivioleta.

-Pero mírate pequeño, eres tan hermoso como tu madre-Dijo con algo de burla, mirando a Raivis, el cual solo desvió su mirada-Lory, lleva a este pequeño a que lo atiendan bien-Ordeno a la enfermera, la cual obedeció de inmediato.

El hombre aquel se fue y dejo a Raivis y a Feliks a solas, el joven báltico solo abrazo a al polaco el cual también correspondió al abrazo.

-Tranquilo, Lory lo cuidara muy bien y no dejara que nadie le haga nada a tu hijo-Lo calmo el rubio mientras que el joven báltico solo se limito a llorar.

Después de eso, Raivis se quedo dormido ya que estaba cansado por el parto que tuvo, después de eso, Feliks salio del cuarto y lo dejo dormir un poco para que se repusiera de todo lo que paso por ese día.

 **En Oslo, Noruega.**

Los días fueron pasando y la pareja nórdica estaba mas que alerta por lo que pudiera pasar, mas Lukas, ya que estaba nervioso e inquieto por lo que pudiera pasar en su ausencia en la guarida, pero sabia que su hermano estaba en buenas manos, de no ser así, jamas lo hubiera dejado, era solo que con su hermano en estado de gestación, la situación se hacia desesperante para el y no solo para el, también para Mathias, que también estaba mas que preocupado por Emil y los demás, pero trataba de disimular lo mas que pudiera.

Esa mañana, Lukas estaba ocupado limpiando la casa, ya que siempre que se ponía a hacer alguna actividad, la que sea, olvida su preocupación y pensar en negativo era lo menos que quería hacer, Mathias estaba en la planta de arriba limpiando también para no pensar en cosas desagradables, cuando Asdrid empezó a llorar, al parecer quería algo de atención, y como Lukas estaba mas cerca de donde estaba su pequeña hija, fue hasta ella y la tomo en brazos, la pequeña se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de eso, Lukas solo sonrió de forma dulce hacia su hija, una sonrisa que no usaba desde que su hermano era pequeño.

-Igual a tu padre cuando quiere atención, hacer de todo para conseguirla-Dijo mientras la mecía para que durmiera un poco.

En ese momento, Lukas no lo notaba, pero Mathias estaba en la puerta mirándolo con su hija en brazos, el nunca creyó tener tan hermosa familia, se sentía como un hombre con suerte, Lukas el siempre inexpresivo y cerrado nórdico, había aceptado casarse con el, y ahora tenían una hermosa hija juntos, se sentía bendecido, pero con tanto alegría, llego también la tragedia, Suecia y Finlandia ahora estaban muertos, y el hijo de estos desaparecido, sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejar lo negativo de su mente, y era cierto que no tenia en gran estima a Suecia, pero aun así le dolía la muerte de un hermano.

En ese momento, Lukas volteo a verlo, y sin mas se levanto para ir con Mathias con todo y su pequeña en brazos, al estar frente al danes, Lukas solo deposito la niña en los brazos de su padre.

-Sera una gran mujer, algún día-Dijo con un tono de voz suave el noruego, mirando a su hija.

-Y muy hermosa, claro con tan bella madre que tiene-Lukas lo volteo a ver algo sonrojado, pero cuando iba a decir algo típico de el (como que no dijera tonterías), la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

Los dos bajaron rápido a ver, llevándose a su hija con ellos, no la iban a dejar sola, ¿que tal si era un enemigo?, al llegar a la planta baja, se calmaron un poco, era Freya la que había entrado, y traía algo en las manos.

-Freya, nos asustaste-Dijo Mathias bajando su hacha.

-¿Pues que pensaban que era, un saldado?-Pregunto la joven rubia.

-Pues, la verdad...Si-Dijo Lukas, bajando su ballesta.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, traigo una carta para ustedes, de tu hermano Lukas-Le dio la carta al noruego que rápidamente la tomo.

Lukas rápidamente saco el papel del sobre y lo empezó a leer en voz alta para que Mathias también escuchara.

" _Para: Lukas, Noruega y Mathias, Dinamarca._

 _Queridos hermanos, primero que nada, estoy bien, asi que no te preocupes Lukas, segundo, todo a estado muy movido en estos últimos días, hemos recibido noticias de que el ejercito esta cerca de una de nuestras bases en América, así que Elizavetha piensa que en poco tiempo estarán sobre nosotros, por lo que supongo que nos iremos a otro lado en poco tiempo, pero mientras tanto la guardia a aumentado, Peter y Erland están tan diferentes a como eran antes, creo que la desaparición de Raivis y Dominik los ah cambiado como no tienen una idea, si antes eran fríos, ahora son el doble, Erland esta en la guardia y Peter en el equipo de búsqueda, al parecer no piensa rendirse en su tarea de encontrar y salvar a Raivis, bueno si preguntan como voy en el embarazo, tranquilos, estoy bien, Xiang se encarga de cuidarme mucho, y los demás que están en mi misma situación, igual están bien, aunque Rumanía tiene muchos cambios de humor y Egipto tiene muchos antojos raros, y hay de Turquía si no se los cumple, bueno creo que es todo, espero volver a escribirles pronto._

 _Adiós_ _y cuídense._

 _Atte: Emil Stilson, Islandia."_

Lukas dejo de leer, cuando termino la carta, se dejo caer en el sofá mientras suspiraba, al menos si algo pasaba, sabia que el asiático lo mantendría a salvo a su hermano, después de un rato de estar callados, todos se fueron a comer, ya que era hora de la comida y mientras comían estaban hablando de lo que harían en caso de que se tuvieran que ir, Freya dijo que conocía una forma de salir sin ser vistos por nadie en caso de que los encontraran y huir todos juntos.

Una vez que ya tenían el plan de emergencia listo por si las dudas, todos se dedicaron a diferentes cosas, Freya a limpiar lo que quedaba de la casa, Mathias a dormir ya que no había podido dormir en los últimos días y Lukas a cuidar a su hija y a leer un buen libro, mientras leía tuvo una sensación extraña por lo que se mantuvo alerta por si algo pasaba, cuando en ese momento y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido junto a Asdrid, pero en su sueño todo era caótico.

 **Sueño de Noruega.**

Estaba el en lo que antes era su casa, pero en ese momento, escucho algo por lo que se escondió, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado. Varios países caminaban encadenados mientras que varios soldados los llevaban a un campo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad donde de seguro trabajarían hasta que ya no pudieran mas, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que entre los soldados estaban naciones hasta ahora fallecidas, que miraban con desprecio a sus iguales.

En ese momento, se fue corriendo para no tener como sus compañeros se iban al exilio a ese campo de trabajo o exterminio, pero en su carrera llego a un cementerio, por instinto entro, pero no sabia que esperaba encontrar ahí, pero no tardaría en saber lo que había en ese cementerio, llego a un grupo especifico de lapidas y leyó los nombre que ponían en ellas, cayo de rodillas al leer uno que reconocía muy bien.

"Aquí descansa Asdrid Kohler, amada hija y compañera"

-No, no es posible, ¡mi hija no puede estar muerta, no!-Grito envuelto en llanto golpeando el suelo con los puños.

Pero a lado de la lapida de su hija, estaba la de su esposo.

"Aquí yace Mathias Kohler, amado padre y esposo"

Ya no lo soporto mas y empezó a gritar mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 **En la realidad.**

Mathias intentaba despertar a Lukas ya que este se encontraba gritando cosas incoherentes mientras lanzaba golpes al aire, cuando logro tomarlo de los brazos Lukas se despertó de súbito, mirando primero a su amiga que estaba de lo mas preocupada y con su hija en brazos, y después desvió la mirada a Mathias, el cual estaba mas que preocupado por el, Lukas solo se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

-No me dejes solo, nunca te atrevas a dejarme-Le dijo en un susurro mientras se aferraba al danes, este solo lo estrecho aun mas.

-Eso nunca, jamas te dejare-Dijo para después besar una de las mejillas del noruego.

En ese momento, Freya les dio a su hija, la cual estaba algo inquieta ya que estiraba los brazos hacia sus padres, los cuales la recibieron de brazos de su aliada humana. Después de que los dos nórdicos quedaron solo y su pequeña estuviera dormida, Lukas le contó lo que vio en su sueño a Mathias, el cual en vez de tomarlo a la ligera, como esperaba Lukas, estaba serio pensando en lo que el otro rubio dijo.

-Era como ver una visión del futuro, fue horrible, todo estaba... destruido-Noruega agacho la cabeza.

Dinamarca tan solo se acerco y lo abrazo para calmarlo un poco.

-Todo se va a arreglar, y de eso nos encargaremos todos, pero por el momento hay que tener un bajo perfil-Dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante, que logro calmar a Noruega.

Lukas, solo asintió ante lo dicho por su pareja, estaba de acuerdo con lo que Mathias había dicho y sonrió mirándolo, después de eso, los dos fueron al comedor ya que Freya les aviso que la comida estaba cérvida, los dos bajaron con su hija en brazos ya despierta.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar (si era la cena, Noruega durmió de mas), los tres se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos, Asdrid junto a sus padres, ya que estos tenían la paranoia de que en cualquier momento sus enemigos atacarían y no estaban equivocados.

 **Semanas después.**

Los tres habitantes de esa casa seguían con su vida tranquila, Lukas se dedicaba a la casa, junto a Mathias, ya que al no poder salir era lo único que podían hacer, eso y cuidar de su pequeña hija, la cual ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar para alegría de ambos padres y la "tía" de la niña, pero toda esa tranquilidad se vería interrumpida y destruida una noche.

Estaban los tres adultos sentados en la sala pasando un rato agradable, cuando en ese momento, escuchan que se rompe un cristal, los tres se quedan callados hasta que escuchan el llanto de un bebe.

-No puede ser, Asdrid-Dijo Noruega, para después salir corriendo con ballesta en mano (N/A: Bendita sea la magia).

Dinamarca y Freya también fueron detrás de el, Dinamarca con su hacha en mano (también aparecida por la magia de Noruega) los tres subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde la pequeña Asdrid descansaba, al llegar y abrir la puerta miraron a un hombre que sostenía a la bebe en sus brazos, era un encapuchado pero igual eso les daba muy mala espina.

-¡Suelte a mi hija!-Grito furioso Noruega apuntando al hombre con su arma.

-Si que es una niña muy hermosa-Mira al noruego y sonríe de forma perversa-No me extraña, con tan hermosa madre que tiene.

Noruega sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero no lo dejo ver, mas su pareja y amiga si lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada, el hombre misterioso volvió a hablar.

-Noruega, si vienes conmigo, dejare vivir a tu esposo y a tu amiga, solo, como ya dije, tienes que venir conmigo, tu y tu hija.

-Eso nunca, no traicionare a mi familia solo porque tu lo dices-Dijo para después disparar y darle en la mano a hombre aquel.

El hombre misterioso, lo miro furioso y deja caer a la bebe por la ventana, pero Dinamarca fue mas rápido y empujando al sujeto, salto por la ventana y atrapo a su hija en el aire, pare después caer de pie en el suelo, al momento de mirar a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta que la casa estaba rodeada y que los soldados que estaban afuera le apuntaron en cuanto toco tierra, el danes miro a su hija y sonrió.

-No tocaran a mi familia-Tan solo decir eso, se lanzo al ataque aun que la bebe en brazos.

 **En la habitación de la casa.**

Noruega le ordeno a Freya ir por su hija e irse de ahí mientras que pudiera, sabia que Dinamarca detendría a los soldados que rodeaban la casa para que no la siguieran, pero antes de que la chica se fuera, le dio su pasador de cruz y una carta dirigida a su hija.

-Dásela, cuando creas que sea el momento-Dijo con un semblante algo triste en su rostro y voz.

-Como ordenes-Dijo Freya, antes de salir del cuarto e ir por la bebe que aun estaba con su padre.

Noruega se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre con el que entro en una pelea hace poco y sin mas lanzo su ballesta lejos, si iba a pelear lo haría sin su arma, el hombre misterioso lo imito, y sin mas se lanzaron al ataque el uno contra el otro, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el combate dio inicio, Noruega lanzo un golpe directo en el rostro del sujeto, este logro esquivarlo, pero no esquivo una patada en el estomago del rubio y otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor.

Dicho esto, tomo del brazo a Noruega y lo lanzo contra un espejo, el noruego se levanto con algo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza por los vidrios que lo cortaron, pero Lukas no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, y volvió al ataque, pero no se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre saco un cuchillo y cuando el noruego llego a su lado queriendo lanzar un golpe, se lo ensarto directo en un costado, para después lanzarlo por la ventana.

 **Mientras fuera de la casa.**

Freya ya se había ido con la bebe y Dinamarca seguía luchando contra los soldados que estaban mas que decididos a no dejarlo vivir, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no los dejaría ir tras su amiga y su hija para que las lastimaran, pero en ese momento ya estaba mas que herido, tenia varias heridas de bala en su cuerpo y lo peor es que no sanaban como deberían de hacerlo.

En ese momento, escucho el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose y al voltear hacia arriba miro algo que lo dejo petrificado a tal punto que quiso romper a llorar, Noruega, su Noru, herido caía por la ventana por la que habían lanzado una vez a su hija, pero no se quedo parado sin mas, corrió apartando a todos los soldados que obstruían su camino con su hacha y llego justo a tiempo para atrapar a Noruega, antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Noru, mírame te pondrás bien, te salvaras, lo juro-Dijo el danes al borde del llanto, Noruega solo le sonrió.

-No mientas Anko, tu y yo sabemos que esto no se puede revertir-Dijo un poco débil.

Noruega tosió un poco y escupió algo de sangre, miro a Dinamarca y estiro su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja, en ese momento tanto sus ojos como los del danes se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Nunca olvides... cuanto te amo-Ya tras decir aquello sus ojos azules como el hielo se cerraron cayendo en el sueño profundo de la muerte.

Dinamarca en ese momento, cerro los ojos, al momento de abrirlos estos le brillaban en un destello de color rojo como la sangre y un aura del mismo color lo envolvió, alzo su hacha y sin mas ataco a todos los soldados que quedaban, era mas que obvio decir que estaba hecho una fiera, pero eso no lo salvo de lo que le esperaba. Cuando acabo con todos esos malditos, se acerco al cuerpo de Noruega y se recostó junto a el abrazándolo, mientras el mismo hombre desde la distancia le apuntaba directo a la cabeza.

-Justo como Romeo y Julieta-Dijo con cierto tinte de ironía en su voz, al momento de disparar.

El danes ni sintió nada y solo se quedo ahí junto a su ser mas amado, mientras ambos se reunían en un lugar donde ya no tenían que temer ser descubiertos y reuniéndose con sus demás compañeros caídos.

 **En otra parte, mas alejada de donde estaban los nórdicos.**

Freya iba en su auto mientras se alejaba todo lo que podía de ese lugar y hacer una nueva vida lejos y cuidar de esa pequeña que ahora había quedado huérfana, cuando en ese momento la niña empezó a llorar de manera desconsolada, Freya detuvo el auto y se dispuso a calmarla.

-Ya no llores todo estará bien, tus padres se fueron, pero yo sigo aquí y jamas te dejare sola-Dijo de manera calmada para que la pequeña dejara de llorar y se calmara.

Cuando la niña se quedo dormida, Freya reanudo la marcha lejos de allí.

 **Mientras en "El santuario".**

Islandia estaba durmiendo, pero en ese momento se despertó gritando y llorando, cuando lograron calmarlo Emil lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Xiang, mientras murmuraba cosas que nadie entendía, pero lograron entender algo.

-Ahora soy el único nórdico-Repetía una y otra vez mientras sollozaba en los brazos de su pareja, el cual intentaba calmarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno chulas y chulos, ya termine el capitulo 14 que espero les guste y si, ya se que me tarde toda una eternidad, pero es que eh estado muy ocupada estos días, pero aquí esta y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Ok creo que eso seria todo por hoy, nos vemos en otra emicion de esta historia, ¡oh!, algo antes de irme, a partir del próximo capitulo empieza lo bueno, que es cuando los bebes aparecerán, pero no haré mas Spoiler ya que eso es pecado hijos míos.**

 **Bueno ahora si, adiós y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	15. Chapter 15: Los herederos de los caidos

**Bueno ya empezaremos con la verdadera historia, que espero que la disfruten, aquí aparecerán los hijos de las principales parejas y de las demás que introduje en el argumento de los capítulos anteriores, bueno espero que me salga bien y que les guste.**

 **Sin mas que decir, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no son míos, todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Los herederos de los caídos.

Ya habían pasado los años y las naciones seguían defendiéndose a diestra y siniestra, muchos con el paso de los años fueron cambiando, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero eso no es importante, con los años, fueron cayendo mas, como por ejemplo Holanda murió en un ataque a una de las bases en las que estaban el y los demás, junto con su familia, Vincent intento proteger a su "esposa" e hijo y termino muriendo en el intento, Bulgaria también murió antes de que naciera su hijo en un ataque de las naciones a la base enemiga, y Rumanía tiempo después desapareció en una misión junto a Ucrania, dejando una carta donde especificaba que Hungría se hiciera cargo de su hijo de apenas 7 meses de nacido, Jonathan.

Pero en fin todos tenían sacrificios que hacer, y ellos ya habían echo los suyos, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ellos sabían que los "perdidos en acción" seguían vivos y los iban a encontrar, así como también seguían buscando a los hijos de los caídos en combate, los cuales habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra pero no se rendirían, los iban a encontrar y a traer de vuelta con los suyos.

 **Mientras en San Francisco.**

Un chico de cabello rubio con un gracioso rulito saliendo del mismo lado que de Italia y ojos castaños como los de su "madre" estaba siendo despertado por su tutora.

-Angelo despierta, llegaras tarde a la escuela-Decía la mujer de nombre Alessandra, mientras que tocaba la puerta.

Angelo Bielchsmitd, un chico de unos 15 años de edad, cabello rubio con un rulo del lado izquierdo y ojos castaños, piel blanca, de carácter tranquilo y tímido, pero que si es provocado puede dar miedo cuando se enoja, le gusta la pasta y el Wusrt, puede hablar tanto en alemán como en italiano (por herencia de sus difuntos padres), sabe dibujar muy bien y es muy atlético, y activo, suele tomar siestas de medio día y heredo el "Ve" de su "madre" pero solo lo usa cuando se asusta mucho o se sorprende.

El chico se empezó a moverse con pereza, pero no fue hasta que miro el despertador que no sonó y la hora que salio disparado de su cama y se empezó a alistar para ir a la secundaria, era el primer día de escuela para el y quería dar una muy buena impresión, cuando se termino de arreglar bajo casi corriendo las escaleras de su nueva casa y se metió como un rayo a la cocina donde estaban sus tutores legales y padres adoptivos, por alguna razón que el desconocía, Alessandra y Alphonse Lombardi se negaron a darle su apellido, pero no los recriminaba por eso, solo que se le hacia algo raro.

Pero bueno, eso no importaba, ya sentado en el comedor el chico se puso a comer su desayuno, que consistía en un poco de Wusrt y Pasta en un plato, su padre adoptivo solo lo miraba, mientras que el chico comía, sonrió al ver lo parecido que era en algunos aspectos de la vida, cuando termino se levanto y le dio un beso a su madre y se despidió de su padre.

-¡Adiós nos vemos en la tarde!-Grito desde la puerta para después cerrar rápidamente.

El chico corrió hasta donde tenia que esperar el autobús que lo llevaría a su colegio, cuando llego se dedico a esperar su transporte, lo que Angelo no sabia era que ese día seria todo menos común.

 **Mientras en otra casa.**

Otro rubio se despertaba tranquilamente para alistarse y bajar a desayunar, donde su tutor y padre adoptivo lo esperaba.

Andrew Jones, un chico rubio con ojos verdes esmeralda muy bonitos, su cabello era algo desordenado y tenia un mecho como el de su padre biológico, es muy fuerte, algo tsundere y pero se preocupa mucho por las personas que quiere, tiene esa pequeña obsesión con los héroes como su padre, y no teme decir lo que piensa.

En ese momento, alguien entra por la puerta de su cuarto, era Alex Smith, el hombre que desde que tenia memoria lo habia criado desde la muerte de sus padres en un "accidente", Alex lo miro desde donde estaba, se le hacia tan igual a sus padres, no podía verlo a la cara sin que la tristeza lo invadiera, físicamente era igual a su madre y a su padre.

-Hola, ¿ya estas listo para tu primer día de escuela?-Le pregunto Alex.

-Si, ya estoy listo-Dijo sonriendo el chico.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y fueron a la cocina para desayunar, una vez ahí los dos desayunaron una rica comida que consistía en cereal con leche para Alex y en una hamburguesa con Scones y una soda para Andrew, si era como sus padres en muchos aspectos. Una vez que termino de comer, Andrew tomo su mochila y corrió a la puerta, donde grito una despedida para su único amigo.

-¡Adiós Alex, ya me voy!-Grito para después irse corriendo.

Alex solo se quedo mirando por donde Andrew se había ido y sonrió, siempre tan alegre como su padre, pero a la vez un poco agresivo como su madre, pero eso era lo que lo hacia un tanto especial.

Andrew estaba corriendo a la parada del autobús, cuando vio a otro rubio que estaba esperando el transporte por lo que se acerco e intento ser educado e intentar hablar con el.

-Hola, ¿también esperas el autobús?-Pregunto como buscando entablar una conversación.

-Si, ¿tu también lo esperas?-Pregunto el rubio del rulito.

-Si, al perecer eres nuevo, no te sientas mal, yo igual soy nuevo-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, el rubio de lentes.

Y así se la pasaron hablando por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron mas chicos al mismo lugar que ellos, al parecer todos vivían en el mismo sector y se verían todos los días para ir a la escuela, entre los chicos que llegaron estaban, una chica de rasgos tanto orientales, al parecer japoneses como griegos, un chico que al igual que la chica del principio tena rasgos orientales, pero en vez de japoneses, los de el eran chinos y rusos, una chica rubia de lentes muy linda, un chico con rasgos italianos y españoles y a simple vista, era de carácter fuerte y tenia un rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza (del mismo lado del de Romano), un chico muy alegre rubio que también usaba lentes, un chico que al parecer era un engreído de primera de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, una chica castaña de ojos verdes, muy bonita y a simple vista muy despreocupada y segura de si misma, y por ultimo una chica rubia con un rulo que sobresalía de su cabello y muy seria.

Todos se dedicaron a esperar el transporte que los llevaría a su escuela, una vez que el autobús de la escuela llego los diez chicos se subieron, al momento en que todos ellos abordaron, todos los jóvenes que estaban en el transporte los voltearon a ver como si fueran bichos raros, cosa que molesto al chico castaño con el rulo.

-¿Que tanto nos miran bastardos?, ¿tenemos changos en la cara, o que?-Pregunto un poco molesto ese chico castaño.

Todos esos chicos que estaban en el autobús los dejaron de ver, así que los diez chicos se fueron a sentar en diferentes lugares, algo mas alejados de los demás, por alguna extraña razón no se sentían a gusto con las demás personas.

Angelo estaba leyendo un libro que le gustaba mucho, una vez que llegaron a la escuela todos bajaron, pero por el echo de ser nuevos era obvio que serian el blanco de burlas y bromas, pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba, ya estaban acostumbrados a esos tratos, así que solo se dedicaron a ir a su salón, que por extraño que parezca les tocaba juntos, pero lo ignoraron y se fueron a sentar en sus lugares, lo mas alejados que se pudiera de los demás.

En ese momento, les tocaba clase de historia, una materia en la que esos diez chicos eran expertos, pero bueno eso no era de relevancia, bueno, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, y en mas de una ocasión esos diez jóvenes sorprendieron a su maestro y compañeros de clase con sus conocimientos sobre los diferentes guerras de la historia y demás, pero ellos solo ignoraban lo que se decía de ellos.

 **Mientras en la guarida del malo.**

Los que estaban encerrados allí, estaban cuidando de sus hijos, Mei había tenido una linda niña de nombre Lin, que era castaña de ojos azules, como los del hombre que abuso de su madre, Kim Li, tuvo un niño al que llamo Yang Li, que tenia los ojos dorados de su madre y el cabello rubio de su padre, al cual era mas que obvio odiaba junto a los demás chicos que estaban con el, Raivis, cuido de William hasta que lo alejaron de el cuando este alcanzo la edad de ocho años, Matthew, tuvo una niña a la cual llamo Madeline, que tenían el cabello rubio y su rulo, pero de ojos azules como los del hombre que abuso de el, Dominik por increíble que parezca logro concebir gemelos, a los que llamo Sophia y Johan, Yao tuvo un niño al cual llamo Tai, Roderich tuvo una niña a la que llamo Maria Teresa, Kiku tuvo un niño al cual llamo Jason como aquel héroe griego que tanto agradaba a su esposo y finalmente, Feliks tuvo un niño también, al cual llamo Thomaz como su esposo quería llamar a su primer hijo varón.

En fin, y los recién llegados, Yekaterina y Vladimir estaban con ellos, Yekaterina ya estaba esperando un hijo, Vladimir en este momento estaba recuperándose de sus heridas de cuando lo capturaron, ya que aun no sanaba del todo, pero mientras tanto con los países cautivos.

Todos estaban en su lugar de encierro mientras tenían una de sus muchas visitas de sus hijos, a los cuales siempre habían visto con amor y cariño, a pesar de ser productos de una violación, bueno todos, menos Thomaz el cual si tuvo un padre biológico, el difunto Lituania, pero bueno, todos estaban en este momento cuidando de Feliks el cual había residido un cruel castigo por tratar de evitar que se llevaran a Yekaterina, y para eso tenían la ayuda de Lory la cual era una de los pocos humanos que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que les hacían.

-Madre, ¿se pondrá bien?-Pregunto Thomaz viendo a Lory.

-Estará bien, solo necesita descansar, bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer chicos, nos vemos, si ocurre algo llámenme-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

Una vez que Lory se fue, los jóvenes se acercaron a sus madres para seguir atendiendo a Feliks, una vez que el rubio despertó del calmante que le dieron para tranquilizarlo, Thomaz se acerco a el.

-Thomaz, mi hijo, eres como que, idéntico a tu padre-Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Madre, cuéntame de mi hermana y mi padre, por favor-Pidio el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, como los de Toris.

-Muy bien, tu padre era un hombre muy valiente, muy noble y fuerte, siempre dispuesto a proteger a todos los que el amaba, y tu hermana, era la cosa mas adorable que puedes conocer-Dijo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

-Me gustaría conocer a mi hermana y a mi padre-Dijo el joven con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto saldremos de aquí y veraz a tu hermana, pero tu padre, mira tengo una foto de el-Dijo el polaco mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una foto algo arrugada de Toris.

El joven rubio la tomo en sus manos y la miro, en ella estaban su madre, su padre y su hermana (cuando esta era un bebe) y la estrecho contra su pecho, cuanto ansiaba la libertad, poder salir de ahí junto a sus hermanos y llevarse a sus madres lejos de aquel cruel encierro, pero nada podrían hacer por el momento

 **Mientras en la escuela, Hora del almuerzo.**

Los jóvenes hijos de las naciones estaban ahora en la cafetería para poder descansar de una jornada agotadora de estudios, Angelo estaba sentado en una mesa algo alejada de los demás, mientras comía SU almuerzo, por nada en la vida comería algo de la cafetería, mas aparte el aspecto de la comida que ahí servían no tenia muy buen aspecto que digamos, en ese momento estaba en su mesa sin molestar a nadie mientras leía "La divina comedia" un libro que le encantaba, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, lo cual lo hizo apartar la vista de su libro, pudo ver que eran los mismos chicos que vio en la parada del autobús.

-¿Nos podemos sentar?-Pregunto la chica rubia seria, la cual tenia una cruz de plata en su cabello.

-Claro, tomen asiento-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer, en ese momento todos estaban sin hablar y se formo un silencio de lo mas incomodo, eso hasta que Angelo lo rompió.

-Me llamo Angelo Beilschmitd, mucho gusto el conocerlos-Se presento el joven rubio, haciendo que el peli blanco se atragantara con su comida.

-Que raro, yo también tengo el mismo apellido-Dijo una vez que se recupero de su asombro.

-Que raro, mis padres nunca me dijeron que tenia mas familia-Dijo Angelo con algo de asombro.

-Mejor dejemos este asunto olvidado, tal vez sean coincidencias-Opino la chica con rasgos asiáticos-Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Karpusi.

-Mucho gusto a todos, me llamo Andrew Jones-Se presento el joven hijo de la naciones Inglesa y Estadounidense con una gran sonrisa.

-Me llamo Frederick Beilschmietd, un placer-Se presento el pruso-austriaco.

-Soy Santiago Fernandez Vargas, un placer a todos-Dijo el italo-español.

-Yo me llamo Nikolai Braginski, un placer el conocerlos-Dijo sonriendo el euro-asiático, con una sonrisa que a mas de uno le dio algo de miedo, menos a Andrew.

-Soy Edytha Lorinaitis, un placer como que, conocerlos-Se presento la lituano-polaca.

-Yo me llamo Louis Marie Bonnefoy, pero pueden llamarme solo Marie si gustan-Comento sonriendo la joven franco-canadiense.

-Yo soy Asdrid Kolher-Dijo solamente la joven noruego-danesa.

-Yo me llamo Jukka Oxenstierna-Dijo con una sonrisa el joven sueco-finlandes.

Todos en ese momento, empezaron a hablar entre ellos de manera amena, casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, cosa que extrañaba a mas de uno que los miraban como una bola de bichos raros, pero ellos los ignoraban olímpicamente, todo estaba bien, hasta que llego la hora de volver a las clases y sin mas se levantaron de su mesa para irse a su salón a tomar sus clases de la tarde.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, se podían atrever a decir que hasta aburrido, pero igual cumplieron con sus deberes no hacían nada mas que ir a la escuela, llegar a casa, hacer su tarea y ayudar en su casa, la típica rutina, pero ellos estaban mas que conformes con su vida como la habían vivido hasta ahora, pero lo que no sabían era que ese día su vida tranquila terminara.

Cuando llego la hora de ir a casa, los diez nuevos amigos subieron al transporte y se sentaron juntos, nadie se creía que en poco tiempo se hubieran hecho los grandes amigos, pero ellos sentían que se conocían de siempre, una vez que llegaron a su calle todos bajaron y se fueron caminando a sus casa, que para su sorpresa estaban una cerca de la otra, lo cual les facilitaría el contacto entre ellos, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por unos hombres que no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela-Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa, que hizo a Nikolai sonrojarse un poco, la sonrisa de ese chico se le hacia adorable.

-Si nos vemos-Dijeron todos con una sonrisa.

Todos entraron a sus casas con una sensación de que habían encontrado a alguien especial durante toda sus vidas, Angelo al entrar a su casa se encontró con sus padres sentados en la sala, cosa que le llamo la atención.

-Angelo, ven por favor-Le pidio su padre adoptivo Alphonse con un semblante algo serio, Angelo lo obedeció y se sentó-Angelo, hijo, tenemos algo que decirte y creo que es el momento para hacerlo, pero antes tenemos que esperar a que vengan unos amigos.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la casa, Alessandra fue a abrir y Angelo pudo ver a sus nuevos amigos con sus padres adoptivos y tutores, todos entraron y se sentaron en la sala en sillas que trajeron y en los sillones, una vez que todos estaban en la habitación, los adultos empezaron con lo que les querían decir.

-Chicos, nos alegra que ya se hayan conocido, así que espero que se cuiden en su nuevo viaje-Dijo Vasilii serio y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso Padre?-Pregunto Nikolai algo preocupado.

-Escuchen, durante muchos años han escuchado de que hay seres que, según el nuevo gobierno, son peligrosos, pero no es verdad, nada de lo que dicen es verdad-Dijo Camila con algo de preocupación.

-No entiendo lo que dices madre-Dijo Santiago algo dudoso.

-Santiago y todos, escuchen bien, ustedes no son humanos normales, ustedes descienden de naciones que en este momento o están muertas o desaparecidas-Dijo Ana seria.

-Osea, piensas que nos vamos a tragar eso, madre como que, eso es imposible-Dijo Edytha con algo de asombro.

-Nosotros...¡Nosotros no somos naciones, esos seres están extintos!-Exclamo Frederick con algo de asombro.

-Por ende no podemos ser hijos de ellos-Dijo Hinata convencida de eso.

-Chicos, escuchen que no nos queda tiempo, hay personas que los quieren matar y lo harán si les dan la oportunidad y se quedan aquí-Comento Miyako sin rodeos.

-Pero Miyako Oka-san, ¿donde nos iremos?-Pregunto algo asustada la greco-japonesa.

-Irán a una isla algo alejada de las costas que solo algunos conocen su existencia-Dijo serio Erik mirando a los demás adultos.

-¡¿Están locos?!-Grito exaltado Andrew.

-Con todo el respeto que se merecen pero, ¿como diablos piensan que llegaremos allá?, ni siquiera sabemos donde queda-Dijo Asdrid con aparente calma.

Cuando les iban a decir alguien toco la puerta, Carlos fue a abrir y dejo entrar a un hombre de piel, alto, corpulento y su cabello a rastas, era Cuba.

-Señor Cuba, que bueno que llega-Dijo Alex con alivio.

-Menos mal que alcance a llegar sin contra tiempos, vayámonos ya, Natalia nos espera-Dijo Cuba con algo de apuro, los adultos asintieron y sacaran a sus hijos para llevarlos a un auto negro muy grande.

-Suban y no se preocupen, nosotros estaremos bien-Dijo Freya.

-No quiero dejarte madre-Dijo con la voz quebrada Asdrid.

-No nos va a pasar nada, ahora váyanse-Dijo Ulrich serio.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, los jóvenes subieron al camión, el cual arranco al poco tiempo de que unos autos estacionaban en frente de la casa de Angelo y llevarse detenidos a sus padres adoptivos, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, los chicos solo pudieron ver como se los llevaron mientras mas de uno derramaba una lagrima traicionera, les dolía el echo de no poder hacer nada para ayudar.

El resto del viaje nadie hablo, tanto las naciones como los jóvenes no hablaban, tan solo Cuba se dedicaba a conducir en silencio con Bielorrusia a su lado, la chica solo miraba por el retrovisor a los chicos que solo estaban con la cabeza agachada, mientras miraban los sobres que antes de irse sus padres les habían dado en sus respectivas casas, les habían dicho que en esas cartas encontrarían todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero temían abrirlas.

Una vez que llegaron a un muelle, todos bajaron de la camioneta y subieron a un barco donde los esperaba un chico amigo de Cuba, de nombre Mauricio Hernandez (*), el cual los llevo por todo el mar, hasta que por fin llegaron a tierra, donde después de bajar del barco, Mauricio les señalo que lo siguieran, los chicos solo lo siguieron, con Natalia siguiéndolos por la espalda por si había problemas, recorrieron la espesa vegetación y sin mas llegaron a un valle que tenia una estructura como de una pirámide, los chicos solo miraron asombrados todo a su alrededor, hasta que se toparon de frente con una mujer, de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, comisa de resaque, pantalones militares, botas militares de color café, una boina en su cabeza y una flor adornando su cabello, mas aparte en el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba una fea cicatriz.

Los chicos solo se intimidaron por aquella mujer misteriosa, ya que lucia muy imponente, la joven mujer de porte algo intimidante se acerco a ellos con una semblante serio y sin mas les hablo.

-Bienvenidos todos a este recinto, refugio de naciones, al que nos gusta llamar "El santuario", soy Hungría, mis pequeños sobrinos-Dijo con una suave sonrisa la húngara, pero con esa minúscula les demostraba todo el cariño que les tenia.

En cambio los hijos de las naciones caídas, no lo podían creer, todo ese tiempo pensando que esas personas no existían, que eran un mito y que estaban extintos, estaban tres de ellos en frente de ellos.

-No es posible-Susurraron los jóvenes descendientes.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, ya aparecieron los hijos de las naciones wiiiiiiii, bueno como sea, que lo disfruten puede que en el siguiente capitulo de una pequeña descripción de cada hijo, pero bueno eso lo pensare después.**

 **(*) Mauricio Hernandez es el nombre que le di a Cuba en esta historia.**

 **Bueno ahora si, Bye.**

 **Que se cuiden y un abrazo a todos los que lean este fic.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Conociendo el pasado

**Bueno antes que nada, quiero decir que gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en esta historia y espero poder terminarla con un final que agrade a las personas que lean este fic n_n**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, pues a empezar.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, son de su genialoso creador, solo algunos OC son míos n_n**

* * *

Chapter 16: Conociendo el pasado.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que los diez herederos de las naciones caídas llegaron y habían logrado adaptarse muy bien, no tenían mucha interacción con las demás naciones, es mas que obvio decir que su relación con todos no pasaba del "buenos días", pero un día en particular, Elizaveta los mando a llamar a su oficina con alguno de los países.

-¿Chicos?-Llamo una mujer de tez clara, rubia, con una cinta en el cabellos y ojos azules, era Bélgica.

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban sentados y se pusieron a la defensiva, no confiaban del todo en las naciones.

-¿Quien es usted?-Pregunto con seriedad Asdrid mirándola.

-Soy Emma Herston, representante de Bélgica-Dijo la mujer frente a ellos con algo de seriedad-Y Hungría quiere verlos

Los chicos solo se miraron entre ellos pero no dijeron nada y siguieron a Emma hasta la oficina de Hungría, una vez que llegaron Emma toco la puerta y tras recibir una afirmación de que podía entrar, entro con los jóvenes siguiéndola de cerca, una vez dentro Hungría le indico a Emma que podía irse.

-Gracias Emma, puedes retirarte-Dijo con algo de seriedad pero con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga, la cual solo asintió.

Una vez que la belga se fuera, la húngara se levanto de su asiento y dio unos pasos frente a los diez jóvenes, los cuales estaban algo nerviosos, nunca se acostumbrarían al aura intimidante de esa mujer, la cual les sonrió de forma cariñosa.

-Son tan idénticos a sus padres, no cabe duda-Dijo con alegría y nostalgia mezcladas en su voz.

-Disculpe señorita, pero, ¿para que nos mando a llamar?-Pregunto Jukka algo curioso.

-Veras mi querido Jukka, lo que les tengo que decir es algo muy importante, pero creo que ustedes ya deben de saberlo, ¿o me equivoco?-Comento mirándolos a todos fijamente.

No se equivocaba, cuando llegaron y Natalia los llevo a sus cuartos todos leyeron las cartas que sus tutores les habían dado antes de que se fueran y ahí les revelaron toda su identidad aunque ellos no querían creerlo seguían en ese estado de negación ante los echos de su vida y su verdadera identidad, pero después de pensarlo dieron su respuesta.

-Si, ya lo sabemos todo, nuestros padres nos dejaron unas cartas donde nos decían todo-Dijo Marie con algo de seriedad en su voz.

-Bueno creo que ya es momento de presentarlos a los demás-Dijo Elizaveta suspirando.

-¿Cuales otros?-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo mirando a la mujer frente a ellos.

-Vengan conmigo-Les indico y camino a la puerta.

Los chicos la siguieron de cerca por un pasillo a la derecha algo oscuro ya que las antorchas que iluminaban no eran suficiente para alumbrar bien, iban por lo que parecía ser un túnel, trataban de no separarse de Hungría mientras caminaban, hasta que al fin llegaron a un lugar muy bien iluminado, era como un coliseo romano, donde habían armas y demás cosas para entrenar aparte de vehículos, los jóvenes estaban asombrados por lo que miraban, hasta que un grito de Hungría los hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

-¡Chicos vengan, tengo que presentarles a unos chicos nuevos!-Grito la mujer castaña, llamando a un grupo de chicos que estaban entrenando al otro extremo de aquel coliseo.

Los chicos que entrenaban se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaban Hungría y los demás, y se pararon en frente de los recién llegados dando un saludo marcial.

-Ya estamos aquí comandante Hungría-Dijo una chica con rasgo orientales y escandinavos, de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, muy seria.

-Por favor linda, solo llámame por mi nombre-Dijo Hungría con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, otro chico de piel morena, una mascara que cubría solo la parte derecha de su cara, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros chicos.

-¿Quienes son ellos, señorita Hungría?-Pregunto el chico, sus demás compañeros los voltearon a ver.

-Oh, por eso quería que vinieran, les presento al resto de los hijos de las naciones caídas-Dijo con una sonrisa pero con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Los que se criaron con humanos toda su vida se les quedaron mirando a los que toda su vida se habían criado en esa base, pero no dijeron nada, eso hasta que los chicos de la base se presentaron.

-Mucho gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Tim Gansfort, hijo de Holanda y Suiza-Dijo de forma respetuosa el chico rubio de ojos verdes, se notaba que no era de hablar mucho como sus padres.

-Yo soy Hilda Wang, hija de Hong Kong e Islandia-Dijo la chica de cabellos castaño y ojos color violetas.

-Yo soy Azad Adnan, soy hijo mayor de Turquía y Egipto-Se presento el que tenia la mascara por la mitad.

-Yo soy Cleo Adnan, soy hija menor de Turquía y Egipto-Se presento una chica muy linda con rasgos egipcios, pero que en la nuca tenia un rulo doble que sobresalía del resto de su cabello, el cual llevaba agarrado en una coleta alta.

-Yo soy Jonathan Georgiev, hijo de Bulgaria y Rumanía-Dijo un chico con una gran sonrisa en su cara, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello castaño cenizo.

Los diez nuevos integrantes de ese equipo se les quedaron viendo, pero nadie tuvo el valor de hablar, bueno eso hasta que la greco-japonesa dio un paso al frente.

-El gusto es mio, yo me llamo Hinata Karpusi, soy hija de Grecia y Japón-Dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa en su cara, sus compañeros se asombraron por lo que dijo de sus padres, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir negando lo obvio.

-Yo soy Frederick Beilschmidt, soy el hijo de Prusia y Austria-Dijo en un tono educado el peliblanco.

-"Al menos heredo eso de su madre."-Penso Hungría al ver al hijo de sus mejores amigos.

-Soy Asdrid Kohler, hija de Dinamarca y Noruega-Dijo la joven con el adorno de cruz en su cabello.

-Yo me llamo Andrew Jones, soy el hijo de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra-Dijo con cierto respeto hacia sus padres.

-Yo soy Nikolai Braginski, soy el hijo de Rusia y China-Dijo sonriendo como su padre, lo que asusto a mas de uno, menos a Andrew.

-Soy Edytha Lorinaitis, Hija de Lituania y Polonia-Dijo con una sonrisa la joven castaña.

-Yo me llamo Santiago Fernandez Vargas, soy el hijo de España y Romano-Dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a las que su padre daba.

-Yo soy Jukka Oxentierna, hijo de Suecia y Finlandia-Dijo de los mas animado el chico de lentes.

-Yo soy Louis Marie, hija de Francia y Canadá-Dijo una tímida voz casi en un susurro, mientras abrazaba a su oso polar.

-Y yo me llamo Angelo Beilschmidt, el hijo de Alemania e Italia-Dijo el rubio del rulo.

Una vez que se presentaron, todos se pusieron a platicar, Hungría se fue a ver unas cosas de importancia, cuando en ese momento y mientras iban caminando para ver toda la base, se encontraron con Yong Soo, el cual cuidaba de su hija, Hilda de acerco a el.

-Tio, te traje a alguien que quiere conocerte-Dijo con una muy leve sonrisa la chica.

Yong Soo la volteo a ver con un semblante curioso, Hilda le estiro la mano a Nikolai y este algo temeroso se acerco un poco y le tomo la mano a su prima recién descubierta, el coreano al ver al chico de rasgos orientales y rusos, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y llorar, Nikolai solo se dejo abrazar, de alguna manera no le gustaba ver llorar a este joven asiático, que al parecer era familiar suyo, y de igual manera lo abrazo.

Todos miraban la escena conmovidos al parecer el si tenia algo de familia viva con la cual reunirse, una vez que se separaron Yong Soo estaba sonriendo y llorando a la vez, no se podía creer que el hijo de su aniki estaba vivo y ahora lo tenia en frente de sus narices, en ese momento una chica se acerco curiosa a ver que pasaba.

-Madre, ¿que pasa, quienes son ellos?-Pregunto seria mirando a los recién llegados.

-Jin no seas mala con tu primo y sus amigos-Dijo a modo de reprimenda Yong Soo mirando a su hija.

La chica no se creía lo que su "madre", siempre supo por el coreano que tenia otro primo, pero nunca espero verlo en persona, la coreana solo corrió y abrazo a Nikolai fuertemente con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Bienvenido primo-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias-Dijo el euro-asiático sonriendo igual.

Después de la emotiva reunión y de hablar un rato, con su tío y prima coreanos, siguieron de nuevo a Hilda a donde ella vivía, una vez ahí, la chica entro a su casa y fue directo al lugar donde estaban sus padres, para avisarles, tan solo escuchar de sus sobrinos, el asiático y el islandés salieron corriendo de la casa y los vieron entre el montón de chicos que estaban fuera de la pequeña cabaña donde ellos vivían.

-¿Nikolai, eres tu?-Pregunto Hong Kong mirando al hijo de su hermano Yao e Ivan.

-Si, ¿y tu eres mi tío?-Pregunto acercándose lentamente.

Xiang solo asintió, Nikolai no pudo evitar abrazar a su otro tío, algo en su interior sentía que era la familia que había estado esperando y sus compañeros al parecer también sentían lo mismo, todos en ese momento, se pudieron reunir con familiares que en su vida habían conocido, pero el mas impactado fue sin duda Jukka, ya que el se encontró con dos jóvenes, muy serios y hasta algo fríos, pero que lo recibieron de manera cálida y amable.

 **En el cuartel de malo.**

Las cosas estaban bien, pero el hombre detrás del caos no podía con la negativa de sus hijos a obedecerlo, para ellos jamas en la vida lo iban a aceptar como su padre, ya que el era quien lastimaba a sus madres y eso era algo que no podían concebir, para ellos, un padre era alguien que daba protección y amor a quien ama, y con ese hombre no tenían o no veían nada de eso.

-Vengan chicos-Los llamo su padre a lo que ellos, muy a su pesar tuvieron que obedecer.

-¿Mande?-Dijeron entre todos los jóvenes, mirándolo de forma inquisitiva.

El hombre solo rió ante el trato que le daban sus hijos.

-Bueno, como ninguno quiere hacerme caso, tengo que hacer lo que hagan-Dijo al momento que tronaba sus dedos y unos soldados aparecían.

Esos hombres, trían a Letonia, a Polonia, Taiwan, China y Kugelmugel con ellos, pero los chicos vieron con horror que los colgaban de un gancho sobre una fosa de ácido, cosa que los hizo estremecer.

-¡No les hagas daño!-Grito Sophia con miedo de ver a su "madre" colgado sobre el ácido.

-¿Haran lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga?-Pregunto mirándolos.

Los chicos solo lo miraron y fruncieron el ceño, no querían hacer nada que ese sujeto tenia a sus madres y no podían hacer nada.

-El tiempo se esta acabando-Les dijo con un tono burlón, haciendo una seña con la mano para que dejaran libre un poco la soga que sostenía a las naciones sobre el ácido.

-¡Esta bien, lo haremos!-Gritaron todos a la vez.

El hombre sonrió mientras miraba a los chicos frente a el, ordeno que dejaran libres a las naciones y que se las llevaran al lugar donde ellos tenían que estar, una vez que los hijos de esas naciones estuvieron solos con aquel hombre, lo vieron con odio.

-Eres un monstruo-Dijo Maria Teresa con cierto grado de asco en su voz.

-Cuida tus modales, sigo siendo tu padre-Le dijo su padre mientras le daba una bofetada a la chica.

-¡Maria Teresa!-Corrió a ayudarla Thomaz.

-¡Tu nunca seras nuestro padre!-Grito Lin con odio en su voz.

Los chicos se fueron del salón, dejando solo al hombre que era su padre, el cual solo gruño ante el comentario de la hija de la taiwanesa.

-Muy bien, se acabo el hombre amable con ellos-Se dijo con enojo en su voz.

 **Mientras en la base de las naciones.**

Todo era tranquilo, los jóvenes rápidamente se habían hecho amigos de todas las naciones que estaban en esa isla, todos les contaban anécdotas del pasado y algunas cosas de sus padres, ya que ellos jamas los habían conocidos, en ese momento, ya estaba anocheciendo y Hungría los mando a llamar a su oficina, a lo cual fueron sin demora.

-¿Nos mando a llamar, señorita Hungría?-Pregunto Marie con algo de timidez.

-Si linda, quiero enseñarles algo-Dijo mientras les indicaba que la siguieran.

Los diez la siguieron de cerca mientras caminaba por una zona algo boscosa, al llegar al lugar, Hungría con una antorcha que llevaba para alumbrar el camino prendió el resto de antorchas, y lo que vieron los chicos los dejo impactados. Era estatuas de sus padres de tamaño natural y detrás de ellas un asta con su bandera de su respectivo país.

-Estos son sus padres-Dijo señalando las estatuas detrás de ella.

Cada uno de ellos se acerco a las estatuas de sus respectivos padres, para verlas mejor y mas de cerca.

-Las hicimos en memoria de los que han caído, es una forma de mostrar respeto por su alto sacrificio-Dijo Elizaveta con cierto grado de nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Señorita Elizaveta, podemos hacerle una pregunta?-Pregunto con cierto temor Jukka.

-Claro chicos, ¿cual?-Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Mañana, ¿podemos entrenar con los demás?-Pregunto Santiago.

-Si es lo que desean, claro que pueden-Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Los chicos sonrieron contentos por la respuesta, para después irse de ahí para descansar, no sin antes echarles una ultima mirada a esas estatuas que ellos sentían que era como si sus padres los vieran con cierto orgullo.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo que trate que estuviera bien escrito.**

 **Ok sin mas que agregar, nos vemos en la próxima Chulos y Chulas n_n**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
